A Different Fate
by Cassie616
Summary: Dumbledore brought neglect upon the Potter twins' childhood in order to ensure the power of the chosen one. For freedom, Harry allied himself with Voldemort and his dark order, befriending Draco, creating a powerful dark heir and a father. Sequel posted
1. Misinterpreted

**I**ts my first Fan Fic, hope you like it. I'll try to update once a week. Please leave a review, it's one of the few things that makes my day. the story will get darker and more complex as the characters grow up.

So...give it a try please.

This is a Harry and Draco **friendship** story, **NOT A SLASH**. Although i read some slash fics i don't know how to write them.

* * *

**Disclaimer**I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable is not mine. (You have to write that at the beginning of every chapter? Merlin, doesn't that depress you?)

**Chapter 1 Misinterpreted**

Dark forest green wallpapers with fine lines of sliver running vertically along each bend and dip, every turn you can see priceless heirlooms after antique weaponry. The manor was one of the finest and most expensive homes in England, everything, including the elf heads hanging along side the staircase shouted pureblood. The ancient home of the purest and most noble house of Blacks would intrigue anyone who sees it. Muggle historians and researchers would happily give their right arm just to spend an hour looking through the vast library here, like that's going to happen, as if the house of Blacks would ever tolerate muggles, unless for taking their money. As if the house of the Blacks would be used for anything than to worship the ideals of the Dark witches and Wizards of that time. As if.

The house of the Blacks has yet to meet a Black called Sirius.

The house of the Blacks, with the darkest of artifacts, bloodiest torture apparatus, and books of forgotten magicks, has all been wrapped up and packed away. As to now the ancient house of the Blacks is the official headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

Sitting upon finely carved oak chairs and hands on the black wood tabletop sat the leader of the Order. His eyes blue as ever and twinkling ever so lightly, wearing robes of fine quality, but awful colour combinations of red, orange and blue. To his left sat Alastor Moody, his fake blue eye rolling around in his head as if expecting an attack from behind. Then there is and, Emmeline Vance, Minerva McGonagall who taught Transfiguration, Merrythought who taught Defence Against the Dark Arts. These seven made up the inner circle of the order as it were; they are the most experienced and trusted followers of the light.

That said, some of the younger ones are catching up fast with the war in full swing, Albus thought sadly, shame to waste their young lives fighting. James Potter and Lily Evans, no, Potter …Lily Potter, he thought a light shine coming to his blue eyes, they just escaped with their lives again last week, for the third time now in two years, they are a lucky couple. Oh the joy of being young, seeing their happy faces after they just found out Lily was pregnant with twins was almost enough to make you forget there was a war going on. Almost.

"So we're looking for someone born at drawn in April" Gideon Prewett concluded.

"Mid April" Fabian supplied.

"And a boy" Galatea added.

"Yes, in resent years, there are two boys born on the same day, at mid April, the 16th, not at the same time though, the first at five o'clock on the dot." Albus Dumbledore singed, deciding a child's fate is never easy, and such a sweet kid he is too. " As you all know, Aubrey Kirke" He had few nervous looks shared when he said that name. " And Natalie Kirke had a Baby boy in April, he is the first child Andrew Kirke…"

There were mumbles of, "Oh yes I remember", " Such a sweet boy", "looks like the father" going around until Moody asked.

"And the second child? Albus?"

Albus signed again, how are they going to take this, he wondered. "Draco Malfoy".

"Draco?"

"Malfoy?"

Silence…

A small giggle escaped from someone's lips, which set everybody into fits of laughter.

"A Malfoy fighting for us, that's… that's …"

"Absurd"

"He is a Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy"

"Him? The chosen one? It would be like squeezing blood from a rock."

" Its not Malfoy, Albus, you have too much good karma for the gods to do that to you. Anyhow, Andrew is older, isn't he? He must be the one we are looking for. I mean it makes sense, 'Split by the light and dark side of the war.' Meaning his parents, it must be the boy"

"Yes, indeed" Ah, its nice to see such careless laughter occasionally. A Malfoy, really, what must I been thinking even mentioning the child.

* * *

"It could be Andrew Kirke, his mother was a Gryffindor," Avery said with a sneer. "His father on the other hand, a Slytherin, representing the different sides of the war. Or…"

"Or whom?"

"Draco my Lord, Draco Malfoy." At this, every one sent uneasy glances to Lucius standing to Voldemort's right. Lucius Malfoy the definition of an aristocratic elite, not many would have the chance to see the Lord Malfoy fidget like a common Weasley. This bought a slight inward smile upon Tom's face. An aristocrat indeed, no matter how cold he act and behave like the iceberg that sunk the Titanic, family comes first. For a moment Tom wanted to test Lucius to see which position he would chose, a father or the right hand man of the Dark Lord, that thought was squashed as fast as it came, for Tom know which he would have chosen.

"Don't ferret Lucius, I do believe you will raise your son to be a proud pureblood that he is, a fine Slytherin, not some muggle loving fool of a Gryffindor." Tom Amused.

"Of course not, my Lord, my son shall be taught like his forefathers before him, he shall be proud in the old ways."

"Now what about the rest of the prophecy? Who is the other two, 'the serpents' key?' are they born to one of my deatheaters?" Tom enquired, for it will make things much simpler if that is the case. He placed one long and pale finger to his lips in contemplation of the possibilities but could not think of anyone fitting that description. Perhaps one of my new followers?

"There is no way to tell, my Lord. There was quite a few born on July thirty first in the past few years, it would take too long to observe all of them, and they are not yet old enough, they would not show their potential. Mayhaps we can look again when they are four or five yeas of age, if they are indeed powerful and are worthy to our cause, then they should show some magical power by that time."

"Yes, I think you may have a point Lucius." Tom raised an eyebrow thinking the idea through. "Yes, I think we will do just that."

I will let them spend time with their family first, and hopefully an educated family they will be, as I have no intention of teaching them alphabets and reading when I find them at the age of five. Tom knew the war is dragging, and he really do hope to finish it in the next twenty years or so, he is not as young as he used to be, thirty eight going on to fifty, really not a nice thought even for a dark lord. He needs an heir, and was hoping to teach the young serpents, if they are male, to become the next Dark Lord. Only if they have enough potential. If not then he would just have to ask for one of his deatheaters' child. The young Malfoy would be respectable, after all, there has yet to be a Malfoy that have not supported the Dark. Then there is the son of Nott, one of his outer circles, working his way up, and perhaps Bella's child, if she will have one, somehow I do not see her as the motherly type. Tom sat upon the comfortable leather chair engrossed in his thoughts.

"July's fall" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Two Month Later.

"JAMES HARRISON POTTER, YOU WILL NEVER SET YOUR BLOODY EYES ON MY BODY… EVER …AGAIN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MERLIN'S STICKY BALLS!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" James echoed Lily's screamed, he felt like he will never gain use of his hands again, make that ears too.

"IF I HAD IT MY WAY YOU WILL BE CASTRATED AND FED TO A HERD OF AMAROKS!" James paled considerably more when he heard the 'c' word. Over the other side of the door, a dog bark like laugh drifted over, as well as other gigles and snorts. James ignored them as he concentrated on the screaming woman before him.

"Lily dear, just breathe, yeah like that, breathe, and nearly there, come on you can do this, just one more…"

"And… You have a beautiful daughter Mr Potter, Mrs Potter. At a healthy six point four pounds, at eleven fifty seven pm, July thirty first, what would her name be, if you please…?"

* * *

"Hey, hey. Here comes little prongslet and little miss flower sunshine."

"Really Sirius, congratulations, James, Lily. What are their names?"

"Thank you Remus. Meet our son, Harry, Harry James Potter."

"Our daughter Athena Kathy Potter."

"Great! I am going to teach little prongslet to fly and prank and fly and chat up girls, and prank, and …"

"Are you sure you want him to be our children's Godfather."

"I sure it'll be fine Lily, and no Sirius I am going to teach him how to fly, because I am the better flyer."

"Don't worry Lily, Harry will turn out fine, even with Sirius as Godfather, I'm sure he will be the perfect big brother for little Athena." Remus commented in a soothing voice, trying to calm Lily down, frowning at the loud argument between his best friends. Really, with the rate they are going Harry will be a Quidditch star at age six and dating at age four. Lily laughed, shaking off a little anxiety.

"They are only ten minuets apart, Remus, they will help each other."

* * *

"I thought they were never going to sleep." Lily said tiredly after singing to Athena, or Ana as Remus calls her, and feeding Harry who seems to be attached to his milk bottle. She entered the living room in Godric's Hollow where she found her husband talking with Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Lily, all good I hope, the little ones giving you trouble?"

"Just tired, it's gotten better in the last two month. I don't know how Molly does it, I hardly get enough sleep with two, let alone six, and didn't she say there was one more on its way?"

"Yes, she seems to have set her mind on having a girl, I do hope she gets her wish this time, seventh time lucky don't you think." Albus said with a slight twinkling of his eyes, earning a small laugh from the young couple. The twinkle died in his eyes immediately as he remembered why he was here. He really did not want to put such pressure on this perfect family. Nevertheless, the fates have plans for the Potter twins, even he cannot change that. "I have some good news and some bad, they involve the twins I'm afraid. They are designated to help the chosen one, Andrew Kirke."

"There was a prophecy made thousands of years ago, by Morgan Le Fay, it speaks of a war in the future. Of course there were many wars in the past, however there were never the right people…children, fitting with the descriptions in the prophecy for it to be true, until now that is. The prophecy talks of a child, a boy born at mid April, he is the chosen one. We believe, that Andrew Kirke is this child. The boy will have a hard life in front of him, he alone will have to destroy Voldemort, and hopefully win the war for the light." "But what has this got to do with our children? I mean sure we'll want to help in the war and do all we can to make Andrew's life happy, Lily was friends with his mother in Hogwarts after all, but really Headmaster, we would like to keep Harry and Ana out of the war as much as possible."

"Alas, that's easier said than done, we would like to keep all the children out of the war, but unfortunately we cannot. The prophecy speaks of another two children, we believe are twins as they are meant to be born around the same time. At 'July's Fall', Harry and Ana fits that particular description as we all know the date and time of their birth. Also there must be a girl in the pair, as the 'maiden' meaning Ana will find a lover, whom we believe is Andrew, and be claimed when they are older of course, and only then will the war be over. Harry on the other hand is said to be the 'power', the fighter and protector in the group, and need to be trained before he could be ready for the final battle." Lily was near tears as he said all these, she really did not want her sweet children in this horrid war, it is not their place, nor are they old enough to fight.

"There is another part to the prophecy, the children of July's fall is said to be the 'serpents' key', which concerns us all. We don't know what it means, whether they are fated to help Voldemort, or if Voldemort wanted something only they could give. What we do know is that Voldemort is looking for children born at the end of July, which means he knows of the prophecy. He believes the duo will have power he knows not, and I think he would love to learn of those powers. For this reason we must be careful of the twins' safety, no matter what, the dark side cannot get their hands on the children." Lily and James both agreed to that part, neither of them wanted the Dark Lord to come after their children. Lily however being an over observant girl she is knew there was something else, something the headmaster have not said.

"Wha…what i…is it Albus?"

Signing, he continued, "For the prophecy to work, there is one key factor we can control, and I am afraid we have no other choice but to follow it, if we want to end the war."

"Well if you are sure we can end the war by just following the one factor then we'll do our best to follow it, we wouldn't want our children be blamed for not ending the war sooner, because of something we didn't want to do." Albus signed, they really wouldn't want to hear this, but Merlin what else am I supposes to do? The conditions were written down, carved in stone for that matter. I just hope Lily and James can keep their distance when the time comes.

"For the chosen one to harness his powers completely, there needs to be a sacrifice of sorts…erm the children will not be physically hurt." Albus quickly assured the uneasy parents cuddled together on the side of the sofa, clutching at each other as if they held long enough their children would not be the ones needed in the war. Wishful thinking of the desperate. "It is said, strength of the chosen one will be harnessed if the other two children is exposed to some extent of neglect. No one is going to take them away from you, but we do need to take them for short periods so they would not become too dependent on you two, also we need to train them for what is coming. I mean you would want your son trained right, after all duelling skills will be learnt faster if taught at a younger age. Your daughter also, would you like her to be trained in forms of dance, poetry, singing, arts, we will appoint the best etiquette teachers for her, it will do her good later in life."

"Well there is a war, and if what you said do become true for our Harry, then we would like the best training he can get, he would need it. But for Athena…" James putting a fingernail between his teeth as he was thinking, when I was five or six I would have killed for a chance to learn to duel like my father, Harry would enjoy the lessons, of course, he would, he is a Potter. Athena, and what was it? Oh yeah, etiquette and art lessons, I don't think she would particularly enjoy that, all Potter women loved a challenge, and was never able to be the perfect submissive lady some of the other pure blooded families produced, like the Blacks, although I would never relate Bellatrix to a submissive nor a lady. The sound of Lily's voice bought him back from his contemplations.

"Yes, it would do both of them good, I agree, but Athena would not be a house wife or a lady who just wastes her time organising parties and gatherings, she will have the chance to go to Hogwarts, right?"

"Of course, yes, some of the finest students were the potter females, you included Lily. I would never allow talent go to waste Lily you should know that."

"Yes headmaster, naturally, I'm just worried about them that's all, I do want them to have a admirable future."

"If Harry and Ana cannot spend all their time with us, then they may as well use that time for some training, it will help them in life, especially the rough life facing the three children. But these is still being planned right, I mean they are only two month old, we'll still have some time with them before…before we ha…have t…to distance ourselves right?"

"James, you'll have lots time with the children yet, nothing will change until they are at least three or four. You would not mind if Andrew comes over and play with the twins do you, after all Harry will need to work well with him and Ana need to bond with him in the future, both I think will be made easier if a strong friendship is built."

"Yes, yes, I would have organised a little play group with Natalie anyway, she was just saying the other day little Andrew gets a bit lonely as an only child." Lily thinking back to what her friend has told her. Andrew was always looking for a new someone to 'speak' to. "Oh Merlin's toenails." Lily mumbled to herself, realising the small sounds was coming from Harry's room. Natalie said Andrew was never this nippy to wake up. Lily thought, standing up and heading up to the second floor after a quick goodbye to Albus. It is hard being a mother. She almost felt relieved thinking back to what Albus said, that they would not have to spend every minute of every day with the twins, sometimes they really are a pain.

* * *

There you go, hope you enjoyed that. I'm feeling quite proud right now, I actually written a chapter instead of just thinking about writing one!!

I hope you will keep reading, the story will get more interesting...promise.

Please leave a comment, it'll only take a sec, and it'll make my day.


	2. Death At A Birthday

Thanks for your reviews, its a good to know people like your work. Writing a story is not as easy as it looks, so sorry to all the people I said update faster to. Hope you like this chapter. This story is from when Harry is born to when he is 11 years old, but there are going to be sequels to the story, hopefully to his adulthood, and interesting things are going to happen to him along the way. the first few chapters are just to set the mood up and explain history a bit, things will get more interesting in the forth or fifth chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable is not mine.

Chapter 2 Death at a Birthday

"If you are sure, Albus. Andrew has been asking why he is always not allowed out like the other children."

"Its just that, we set up the fidelus charm because we thought our son wasn't safe from them. The war is at its all time high, shouldn't we hide instead throwing a party?" Natalie's husband finished off for her, as she sat glancing nervously at Albus, the great warrior of the light, the one all kids saw as a respected headmaster and a surrogate grandfather. Eyes twinkling, Albus only smiled brighter.

"Of course Andrew's safety is our top concern. We all went through the drill if a Deatheater attack does happen, but in a public place as Seven Pools, I really doubt it. They must suspect there are going to be Aurors and security around." Moreover, maybe an attack on the 'Chosen One' will show the public just how helpful the Order can be. Saviour of the saviour has a nice ring to it. Eyes sparkling madly, almost unnatural if you looked right into them at that moment, which no one did. Then the ministry have no choice but to accept help from us, in return help from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and perhaps even the full support of the Aurors' Department.

The Order although have some of the most talented witches and wizards of that time working for the light, their number is no where near Voldemort's, but then again Tom can afford to build an army with the inheritance from the Slytherin vault. Albus has tried, many times negotiating with the Goblins to close down the Slytherin Vault just for the duration of the war, but have been shot down every time, bluntly. They are afraid to upset such a wealthy customer; Goblins are one of the most economically brilliant beings. They know closing down the Slytherin Vault is as if kicking gold Galleons of the other rich, very rich, very powerful purebloods, right out of the Gringotts' front door, they are anything but stupid.

The light side however isn't poor, not by the long shot. The Potters and Blacks are two of the oldest families in England, next came the Longbottoms, and McKinnon. All of them chipped in when needed. The potters were always generous when it came to Andrew, treating him like a third child, sometimes Lily and James seem more at ease with Andrew than with their own twins, but then again they did spend more time with him.

"But, Albus, what if …"

"Oh Kirke, stop with the 'what ifs' its your son's fourth birthday, why can't you chill off a bit, and let him have his fun, me and Sirius have put a surprise party together. No one knows about it aside from the third circle of the Order or above, there would be no way Moldyshorts could find out about it. We rented off a section of the Seven Pools, Andrew has never been there and I read him a story once and he asked to go to the Pool, and he did that thing with his eyes and I couldn't say no to him when he does that thing with his hands." James practically begged like a small child on Andrew's behalf, he knew the boy really wanted to go and he could not deny him anything.

"Yes, please let Andrew go, we told him there was a surprise if he is good."

"Good?" One cannot possibly believe Sirius Black telling anyone to be 'good'.

"Oh, ok, we made a bet, and being such a talented angel he is, he pulled the prank off fabulously. Taught by yours truly."

* * *

"My Lord."

"No one is here Lucius." Voldemort cut him off. He knew the man hated calling him that. If it were anyone else, they would have been tortured, starved and hang by their ears in the lair's dungeons, then maybe they'll be given the chance to die a slow and painful death. You see, Voldemort is not as evil and mad, as some believe, he just do not like to give leeway to those who do not deserve it, yet. Even his inner circle does not have the privilege to call him Tom, only his elites. It is a disgusting name in his option, but he has come to term with it in the last decade or so, it is the name his mother given him after all.

Lucius straitened from his half bow. Lucius is one of the youngest of his elites, it was easy for Lucius, his father Abraxas Malfoy saw the potential in Tom, and protected him in his first year while he in his seventh, discretely of course, after all a Malfoy do not help. So Tom knew of Lucius since he was little, Lucius was seven when they first met, while Tom was fresh out of Hogwarts, at age nineteen he started to work for his old mentor in the Malfoy Magical Historic Artefacts Trade, while Abraxas helped him look in to the Slytherin line and their estates. They were in the Malfoy study when Lucius wearing expensive silk robes as always barged in to the room. Speaking perfectly fluent Greek that he had learnt during his stay in Athens and greeting his father with a warm hug. Tom felt he was intruding as he watched for the first time a Malfoy showed the slightest emotion. Years after that Tom has become a mentor to Lucius then a friend like Abraxas was to him.

"Tom, I have just found out Andrew Kirke is going to the Seven Pools for his forth Birthday party."

"How did you find out?" Gesturing for him to sit and pouring out a goblet of light white wine.

"I was looking for a location to have Draco's party, Seven Pools was his second choice, but when I looked it was booked by the potters already, and they told me there is no way to change it as Dumbledore came with the Potters to make the arrangement. So I looked into this as the Potter's brats was born in July and found that they booked the location for Kirke." Lucius looked irritated by all this, if a Malfoy can look irritated that is. I wonder what was Draco's first choice. The kid was always looking for more…extravagant things to do.

"You think we should attack? Wouldn't they be expecting us?"

"Perhaps, but the Kirkes are under the charm, if we don't attack now there is little chance we will have this kind of opportunity again. That child has become a hope for the light; their sprites are rising with the growth of that brat."

"Right then we'll attack on the sixteenth, I will get the inner circle ready to plan it."

"I have to get back, I have another meeting in twenty minutes."

"I'll see you tomorrow… Lucius?"

"Yes Tom?"

"What was Draco's first choice?"

"Madagascar."

* * *

Envy started to grow in his little heart as the black haired boy sat on an awkward angled rock looking up towards the sky. He didn't want to be here.

You would think any boy would be above the moon. They were at the Seven Pools, one of the favourite visiting sites for adult and child alike. The water in each naturally formed pool, with a bit of earth magic was as clear as newly heated glass, and as bright as stars in the darkest nights.

There were seven pools in total, hence the name; each pool surrounded by rocks of all sizes and shapes, containing natural mineral water from the streams running through the water basin. Each pool's water when hit by the light would shine in its own colour, there was pale pink, spring bud green, Alice blue, white Lime, Amethyst, Ruby red, and Golden Yellow. They say that each pool has healing powers. He didn't think that was true, the yellow liquid just made him want to pee. The boy looked down at the golden yellow coloured reflection of his face.

The boy was skinny, not because there was not enough food, but because he moved too much even for his age. He had huge bright green eyes that seem too big on his face, thin lips and a small nose. His eye site was awful, but he was not allowed to wear glasses, they interfered with his training, so he was forced to wear contact lenses, even though it hurt his eyes.

Another head popped up beside his own. Eyes just as big and even greener with out the contacts covering them, her eyes where truly from her mother. She had a rounder face, heart shaped, anyone set their eyes on her cannot help but smile, she was the definition of a sweet child. With slightly upturned lips, she looked in to the eyes of her brother.

"Ana, go back, or you'll be punished again."

"My punishment would be sitting through another one of Alice's talks about how un-ladylike I am. I can be ladylike, elegant and girlie, and I can remember all the etiquette lessons fine, but she goes on and on and …" Ana's voice drifted off, as she followed her brother's eyes up to her father, flying, with, with Andrew Kirke. "It'll be your turn next, you'll see." As she watched, her father did another trick, which started giggles and admired looks from the children invited to the party. Admiration was also sent to Andrew, the 'Chosen one'. Ana didn't think he was that special, he hadn't even done accidental magic yet, unlike her brother and herself.

Harry felt tears in his eyes; he quickly blinked them away before any of his tutors would see. This wasn't like him; he wasn't supposed to show any weak emotions, which was almost all of them. His father promised him a surprise if he did well in his lessons, which he was confident he did, after all how many other nearly four years olds can recite the seventeen great battle strategies without blinking an eye, or draw the wand movements of the protecto charm without the quill leaving the paper. He felt let down and aggravated after he learnt what the 'surprise' was. He was invited to KIRKE'S party. Not a day spent with his mum, dad, and sister as he dreamt it would be, but a day where he have to watch his father flying with Andrew Kirke, at his party.

In the last two years, Dumbledore made sure that Lily and James did not become too attached to the twins. Harry started his tutoring when he reached two and a half, first it was just the basics, alphabets, singsongs, numbers like all children, then the tutors started to teach him stories about war, however childish, battles and how to win them, unknown to Harry they are teaching him strategies and battle plans. Harry only visited home once a week on the weekends, only then can he see his parents and sister, he was practically living at the Order's headquarters.

Ana was no different, she may be staying at home in Potter Manor, but she hardly gets to see her parents, Alice, or Mrs Longbottom as she is required to call her, was her tutor, or her torturer as she likes to call her. With all the useless things she tries to dump into her brain, it seems like Alice wants to fill her brain with air so she cannot think for her self. Who cares how you should fold a napkin AFTER you use it, or how to sit on an uncomfortable chair for hours at a time without complaint. Preparation they call it for her future husband, she is only three for god's sake.

Ana and Harry had each other, no matter how little time they had together, sometimes only a few hours a week, they are always seen together in those hours, talking, joking, playing, or making enough trouble to last until the next time Harry came to the Manor. Over the years, Lily and James spent their time answering to every need of the spoilt Andrew Kirke. They grew fond of him while neglecting their own children, thinking if Dumbledore wished for then to study and train then they should. They bought Andrew presents every other week, while barley acknowledging the twins' birthday. Sure the twins had enough to eat and spend, the Potters are a wealthy family after all. Harry and Ana didn't want the Galleons, they wanted their mother to sit and read them a story, telling them she loved them and will always be there, and wished their father to teach them how to fly, and go swimming in the deep blue lake in the Manor's forest.

Their wishes were always answered, "Later love, I promise. I just need to go and see Andrew for a while."

Their promises mean very little now.

This year Harry has become increasingly independent. When he was younger he often felt it was his fault that mum and dad didn't love them, and his sister got neglected because whatever he has done before she came into the world, even if its only ten minutes.

Harry is adventurous, strong willed, as anyone can be, but stupid he is not, after watching the adult interact, and their mumblings, he has placed bits and pieces together and gathered that none of this was his fault. His sister and himself should have had a loving home and parents like any other child. He often asks himself why he have to do the training and his sister being forced to submit, and become what they think is elegant and ladylike, all it does is make her look like an idiot acting like a thirty year old in a child's skin. He sworn to himself to find out why, and always look after his sister no matter where they are.

It didn't matter if their parents avoided them any longer, perhaps Ana felt different. To Harry, Lily and James is just that Lily and James. He convinced his heart that he didn't need them, that he was strong enough for both Ana and himself, because thinking otherwise hurt too much. Thinking otherwise would make him weak and show emotions that were not allowed to show. Now he can be Harry. Just Harry.

* * *

Every one was packed and ready to go when it happened. Harry was sitting with his sister talking and sharing how their week had been, when suddenly there was what felt like a gust of wind so strong they ripped the trees so some split sideways. People have been knocked off chairs and rocks, Harry and Ana being one of those.

"I'm stuck!" shouted Ana, tears sticking down her face as the pain ripped down her leg, looking wildly at her brother. Harry jumped down the crack between the rocks without hesitation when he heard Ana crying his name.

"Ana…Ana, I'm right here, I'm here, it's going to be fine. Don't move it, Mum and Dad will find us, I just saw Dad a few…" However, even as he said this he could see his father picking up Andrew, shielding the fat lump with his body and running towards Lily. Handing Andrew to her he disapparated out of the battlefield. James ran another few meters towards them; just as Harry thought he was coming to rescue them, James stepped to his right, grabbed the leg of Kingsley Shacklebolt, and disappeared.

Harry sat back down on the wet ground, a mixture of spring water and Ana's blood, and held Ana for dear life, she is the only one I care for now. Lily and James never really cared, and I don't care about them. Then why do I feel so…betrayed? After all, you can't betray someone you never cared about right? Dumbledore cared, he cared if I improved in my training or not, Lily cared, she cared if he was playing nicely with ANDREW or not, and James…James, well I don't really know, I don't really know him. I've always thought Dads were good people, role models, all the books said a son looked up to their father the most, maybe I'm just different, a…a freak.

No, no I'm not, its their fault, not ours. Ana and I did nothing wrong, we have been the perfect children, always listening, and being quite. No it's their entire fault, they neglected us for years now. This…well what ever this is, just proved they would abandon us the first chance they got.

If they don't like having us around, then we will just leave. Ana and me, together we've saved up some money I'm sure a motel will take us in if we had the money. First, we have to get out of here. He eased Ana's ankle from the two broken rock, and helped her stand up. "It hurts Harry."

"I Know, Athena, just hang on, ok? We will be out of here in no time." Harry looked around there were few pieces of cloth here and there, seemingly been ripped from the Auror's uniform. Holding on to his slightly limping sister behind him he bandaged up her cut as best as he could. He looked around one more time, there doesn't seem to be any danger, so they ventured out into the what now look like the no man's land, although there were no dead bodies, there are shredded flesh, and even an arm sticking at an awkward angle. Harry didn't want his sister to see that so he hurried her along. Walking quietly and quickly with some rocks as camouflage, they made a quick exit from the rock pools, and onto dry land.

They hadn't been prepared for what happened next though. As soon as their feet landed on the hard ground Harry could hear a growling sound behind him, and he tensed up immediately, sounds like that did not come from cute little animals from the petting zoo near by, sounds like that are made by flesh eating wolves, panthers and lions.

He turned. He screamed. He ran, dragging Ana with him and jumped in between two rocks. He threw himself in after Ana and stood against the flat rock surface. The Amarok's claw came at him and missed as he ducked out of the way. Ana however, didn't react fast enough, she was in shock after all, all that blood loss. Had not Harry pushed her out of the way she would have ended with a much larger cut.

This angered him to no end. He already had an appalling day, and his nerves are on fire after the emotional realization. He did not need this! IT HURT ANA, was all he thought about before a blast of raw magic flew through him and Ana's joined hands straight at the beast. The magic was so strong the air around seemed to melt. The Magic bending to his will easily, as he forced it to attack the Amarok and scare it away. The raw power sailed though the air and onto the skin of the beast, burning it's fur into black ash in the process, like being electrocuted the large wolf fell and seemed to be unconscious, but looking closely, you can tell its dead.

* * *

"Wait." Tom ordered his inner circle to form around him, "I just felt a great surge of raw magic, coming from the rock pools, I'm going back to see if its anything worth seeing to. Lucius, Avery and Bella stay, the rest can go back home and change, we do have another particular four year old's birthday party to attend to after all."

"Yes My Lord."

* * *

"Do you have any idea what it might be?"

"Not what Bella, but Who?"

"Who?"

"You boy." Voldemort looked at the skinny little boy, and a young girl next to him, wearing party clothes, obviously one of the brats from the Order. "What are your names?"

"Harry" the boy answered.

"Harry what, you must belong to a family, no matter how unworthy they are."

"We don't belong to a family. Not now." the girl replied, drilling holes into tom's head.

"Oh? Why ever not, were you disowned for being useless brats?" Bellatrix Snared, putting on the cold act, although the girl did remind her of herself at that age, strong willed with a mouth that came with a guaranteed spank.

"Look around, there is no one here. Our parents left us here with things like THAT," Pointing to the dead Amarok, "round. They obviously wanted us to get eaten and save them the trouble." The girl said this while Tom looked from one to the other. An idea slipping through his well guarded mind. Looking directly into the boy's eyes, he quickly found what he was looking for as he evidently had been thinking about these just minutes before. The neglect, sadness, promises, and disappointments, finally acceptance and anger. They are perfect, now only one more thing to check, but Tom was almost sure it was them.

"When is your birthday boy?"

"What? Oh no, this isn't my birthday, it was…"

"Yes, I know it was the birthday of Andrew Kirke, the brat that got Chosen. I asked what is YOUR birthday?"

"Why should I tell you? What would I get out of it?" a true Slytherin, even better.

"You, do not have anyone to help you, you are alone without a wand, not that you would know how to use one, you have an injured sister that need medical attention before the hour is up unless you want her to be vulture's dinner, and you don't have anywhere to go." Tom playing the cruel Dark Lord that he is, pointed at the three of them. "We are Dark wizards, evil dark magic flows through us, we can choose to end your lives right now, all it takes is one spell, two words and you're gone." Tom's smile would have made anyone wet themselves, but Harry held himself together, thinking his possibilities, its only a birthday, what can he do with a birthday, Ana do really need help and I can't get her to a hospital fast enough.

"July thirty first …"

"Good, would you like to come with us?"

"What?" Defiantly need to check his hearing, and add to that limited vocabulary, Tom thought.

"I asked, would you like to come with us?"

I would love to hear about where you would like to see the story goes. I will change small issues if the readers want me to, but the overall plot has been written and laid out, and will not be changed unless there is a much, much better idea that will hopefully come to me in time.

Thanks for reading, and please review.


	3. Slytherin Lair

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm trying to update as fast as I can, don't have much work right now

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm trying to update as fast as I can, don't have much work right now. Hopefully it'll stay that way.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 3 Slytherin Lair

**I sketched a MAP to Slytherin Lair. Here is the link: ****http : / pics .livejournal .com /cassie616 /pic /00003k1x /**

(Or visit my author's page for the functioning link)

You would think Hogwarts was extravagant and beautiful, well, you'd think Hogwarts looked like a child's sandcastle compared to this. The Slytherin line like the Malfoys, the Blacks, Lestranges have made sure their own personal accommodations where up to standards before they invested in any other like the Magical School, and their standards were VERY high, as was the Castle in the distance.

You would think anything to do with the Slytherins would be dark, lifeless, and slightly sadistic. Just hearing the name makes you look to the right as if trying to see if there is a dead body hanging next to your head. No body would have imagined the most used home to the Slytherin line would be as noble, elegant and sturdy as the building in front of you, the gracious road leading up to the extravagant castle seemed to go on forever. To the sides were trees in a chaotic order, free, unbound, yet some how arranged to make you feel like taking a stroll in the woods.

Nearer to the Castle, the trees became thinner and wider apart, but the hints of luxurious rich grass fields and aged stone walks betraying the intimidating coldness of the watch tower where the guards where on duty all day and all night. Then the fountains that was as large as lakes emerged from behind the hills along the road. Sculptures of all kinds of dark mystical creatures rising out of the water their gemmed eyes watching your every move. The more you observe the creatures the more unsettling they become, as you soon realised what kind of position they were in. Strangled Alkonost with ripped flesh, Cerastes piercing its own body with its sharp horn, as seen in some more horrendous books of the darkest of arts. Axexes in a civil war with blood coloured liquids dripping down their bodies but when it hit the fountain's surface turned back to crystal clear water.

The Castle itself is an art. The beautiful stoned walls, colour ranging from bistre to taupe grey sat upon a strong foundation inside of which would be torture chambers and potions labs, filling the dungeons with atrocious sounds and smells. The left and right front towers blocking the full length of the castle front from view, the walls guarding the castle's secrets jealously. The castle must be seven storeys tall twisting its way up to the top, looming over you if you dared to look up.

The front doors, if you can call anything THAT size a door, was made from the strongest wood in the fortress surrounding the estate. Alexander's forest as it was named after the third great Slytherin who dedicated his life to potions and the art of plantation, which was why some of the rarest potion ingredient can be found in the fortress and no where else. If you are daring enough to look that is, for the forbidden forest would be like a petting zoo compared with this.

The wide meandering river at the back of the castle was blocked from view because of the length of the castle, as was the Sliver Lake. Traditionalists, all of them, as it was Lord Slytherin who named the Black Lake. If you were at the top of the castle's tower you would see the vast area of the dense forest matching the Amazon, and in the distance the rise of snow covered mountains behind the many hills no one has dared to climb. Beautiful like a painting.

Harry and Ana didn't see any of this as they are apparated straight to the Hospital ward of the Dark Lord's personal wing. Setting Ana on to the comfortable white bed just as the resident healer came through the door. Stewart Ackerley, a bright Ravenclaw who worked as a healer in the ministry came here as the Dark Lord allowed so much more freedom, such as research to all his heart contain, and new and interesting patients every other week. Also the food here is so much better.

Taking one look at Ana, he ordered, "get me 100pt of blood potion B, and a calming draught with Leuce skin. Another sleeping accelerator drug." Making sure she took all the medicine, and some water, he ordered again. "Get me some bandages with powdered honeysuckle, and spider silk dipped in iodide." While bandaging Ana's ankle, and wrists Harry, Tom made it out side the door, with persistent encouragement from the elderly nurse.

"Come back tomorrow morning, she'll be in a healing sleep until then, there is no point for you two to stand there like trolls while getting in the way of our work, now go." If she talks to me like that again I'll crucio her to death, Tom promised to him self…again, but he knew he cannot for that nurse looked after him while others would not.

"So you are Voldemort." You cannot say Harry is unobservant.

"You do not fear my name?"

"Why should I be, I've never met you, and I'm not allowed to be afraid of anything."

"Not allowed?"

"My instructors." As all he said, but Tom knew from his memories what he meant. Although Moody was greatly respected Auror, he did not believe in the softer approach, even with children. Then again neither did himself.

"Well Harry Potter, why don't I show you to a guest room, we both need some rest before our talk tomorrow."

"You are different than I expected."

"Different in what way?"

"You are the Dark Lord, you were meant to be evil…"

"That I am."

"But you don't act like an evil Lord, and you let us stay here with out killing us…yet?" Harry went on as if Tom hasn't said anything.

"I am not going to kill you nor your sister. I let you stay here is because you both have great potential, and I believe I can help you better than people you were last with, the Order, Slytherin Lair is big enough for two more people, why waste the space when I can have two brats running around causing trouble."

* * *

Black hair peaked out from a pale blue silky button up shirt, dark grey cotton trousers cut off by blue-black boots made from thin dragon hide, and finished off with a dark blue cloak flying through the air as the little boy ran down the corridor trying to find …well…first where he was, then his sister.

Hearing voices, he turned right, and up a flight of stairs. Quietly as possible he pressed his ear against the closed door.

"I am glad his lessons are going well, but really a dagger? A poisoned one at that, what if he cut himself by accident? If one day I find my son dead with a dagger in his hands, you will never hear the end of it. Did you hear me Avery? Lucius don't you act like you don't care. Tell him."

"Nicholas, just give him a broom next time."

"But his got about ten brooms already, how many can he ride at once? He asked for a dagger, and I said if he can prove he can handle one without fault then I'll give him one when he turn four, and I don't break my promises. His been working so hard in the past month just for this, I couldn't say no to him. Anyway its your fault for producing such a determined son, not to mention he'd probably complain until my ears bleed if I didn't get him the dagger."

"Lucius…"

"Shhh, I think…"

In fell Harry, face down as the door suddenly opened, and he found himself at the tip of three wands. He swallowed. "Erm… do any of you know, erm where my sister is?"

"Shouldn't you be with the Dark Lord, He asked for your audience." Lucius raised an eyebrow, "did the elf lose you, or the other way round?"

"I just thought I'd see if my sister got any better, the healer said she will be up by now, so I was looking for the hospital wing."

"And you came here instead?"

"I got lost, ok." A small smile tugged Avery's lips. He him self cannot have children, even the magical health service is not that advanced to undo what was done, because of that he loved children. That's why he spoils Draco as he is…was the only child here in the Lair. He was very disappointed when Lucius appointed Severus Snape as Draco's Godfather, but he knew it was for Draco's good to have such a phenomenal potions master as a Godfather. Nevertheless, now he gets two more children to teach and spoil. Harry and Athena, even if they were Potters.

"Your sister is already with the Dark Lord in the Breakfast room. We are heading there now, would you like to join us." Lucius asked, although from this tone it was a command not a question. He followed as Mrs Malfoy swiped out of the room along side Lucius. With Avery behind him he can't go anywhere now, not that he wanted to, he had to see Ana and make sure she was alright. So they walked through the corridors some long some short, twisting in every direction you can think of, going from one flight of steps to another. This place was a labyrinth, how am I going to remember where is anywhere. It felt like if I were to live here for ten years I couldn't remember all the hallways.

"My Lord" Giving a half bow, Lucius sat down to his right, after pulling out a chair for his wife of course, etiquettes should never be forgotten, to a Malfoy its most important. Many people think no Malfoy children was seen up to the age of three was because they were afraid of kidnappings and holding the children for ransom. Like idiots, they are all wrong; the children can be seen at the age of one if they proved they could act with proper etiquette and manners in their height of society.

Harry practically ran to his sister as he saw her, she looked healthy again, with a hint of red in the cheeks because of the blood potions, but apart from that there is no sign of her being hurt yesterday. He hugged her as tightly as possible, and she giggled at how worrisome her brother can be.

"I'm fine Harry, healer Stewart said I can heal faster than most because of all the healthy things Alice made me eat."

"Well I would like to thank her, unfortunately I'd like to kike her more." Harry joked, but given the chance…well…

"I'm glad you found us Harry, don't go running around on your own again, at least not until you know the castle better. You were lucky that you met the Malfoys and Avery today, any others would not have known you, you could have been hurt. Its not like the Order's headquarters here in the Lair, if you are where you shouldn't be you get…hurt, before they bring you to me." Harry nodded, Ana too nodded even if she didn't do anything wrong…yet.

"So you are letting us stay here. Why, how come you have such a big castle, do you live on your own? Where is every body else? Are you going to feed us and then eat us like in that storybook? What if people started looking for us? What do we do here?" Tom and Ana went back to their conversation before they were interrupted by Harry, which consists of Ana constantly asking anything and everything, and an amused and slight irritated Dark Lord trying to slip a question through to her.

"Yes you are to stay here, in this part of the castle, which was my forefathers' home left to me, no I don't live on my own, that would be stupid in such a large castle. We are going to make sure those people stop looking for you, as to what you will do here that is to be discussed in detail, depending what you are interested in I suppose. And why would I want to eat you?" Tom remembered the story from his childhood, he hated that book, and it used to scare him, why would anyone read such a story to a little girl. He shook his head as if to clear it, then again the light side were always a few strings short.

"Because you are the evil Dark Lord and you meant to act like an evil Dark Lord, and evil Dark Lords eat children." Ana said as if it is the simplest thing to understand, rolling her eyes at Tom. At this Narcissa hid a smile behind her coffee cup. Is that how they describe me to their children? He marvelled, no wonder none of those brats dare to say my name. They ate in silence for quite a while before Harry suddenly asked.

"So why do you want us here, I mean you are a Slytherin, I haven't heard of a Slytherin helping others for free before. And don't try changing the subject." Tom stood up and walked to the door.

"Are you done?" as he placed a hand on the black carved door handle the door slide apart, Harry and Ana jumped off their chairs at once, and walked towards Tom, finally they are getting some answers.

* * *

The study was painted a rich myrtle green with horizontal lines of black running at random intervals. Two bookshelves were placed to the right, reaching the ceiling. The oak wood desk placed beside the window behind it sat a large comfortable looking leather chair in the same shade as the table. In front of the table there was a set of leathered sofa, and two arm chairs. The study was used for meetings like this, personal meetings, saved for informal chats, not for deatheaters, that was conducted in the thrown room, where power and control can be evoked.

"That was my childhood, although I had help from some Slytherin 'friends' it was not enough to pull me completely from the madness caused by the dark arts. Hence why my eyes remained red, not the green and brown it once were." Tom was not a monster, in fact he was quite normal apart form the all so recognizable red eyes that flash like ruby when excited and darken to burgundy if irritated, although he learnt how to conceal his emotions a life time ago.

He had dark brown hair that looked almost black, but had a dark midnight blue tint to it is the light was right, he had strong angled face. With a well defined jaw, and a strong nose. Very thin lips that almost disappeared if angered, but then again you would not likely to be alive to tell it if you saw him angered. "I want you to stay here because you, like me Harry have anger and disappointment bottled inside you, if you are not careful you could go on like I have. Athena, your personality is much like the black sisters'. I believe you will benefit from having them guide you to become your own person rather than having someone forcing you to be a 'lady'. Not that I'm saying etiquettes and manners are not worth learning, look at Narcissa, she is a fine balance of the two."

"There is another more selfish reason. As I said you two have potential to be great, and I would like to see that potential to become a reality. To do that you will need training. Unlike the order however I will not force you, you will be demanded to be the best in what you choose to do, but you can choose your own subjects and interests. The both of you. The war is going to go on, and I'll do what ever to win it, but what about after the war, what if I die during it, I need someone to carry on for me, I cannot have children as a result of the Dark arts, but I can adopt. I need an heir and you two, should you accept, would be perfect. Should you accept I would take time to teach you my ideals, and the real reason behind the war, along with the forgotten arts and forbidden arts that has been taught at the Slytherin campus."

"So if we accept, we'll both become your heirs?"

"No, there is only one heir, that's the eldest son, which would be you Harry, as the Dark Prince, Ana would be the Dark Lady, my daughter."

"You would spend time with us, and play with us, not like Dad James did?"

"Well I will find time to spend with you Ana, but I don't know much about play, how would you think my Deatheaters will react if they saw be playing with children." At that image the tension as broken by Ana's giggles.

* * *

**I sketched a MAP to Slytherin Lair. Here is the link: ****http : / pics .livejournal .com /cassie616 /pic /00003k1x /**

(Or visit my author's page for the functioning link)

I know everything is a bit confusing in the story, but everything will be sorted out in the next few chapters.

Thanks for reading, and please review. Draco appears in the next chapter.


	4. Always Poke the Sleeping Dragon

Thanks for the reviews, they are still very positive which I'm happy about. This is NOT a slash, they are going to be friends.

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable is not mine.

Chapter 4 Always Poke the Sleeping Dragon

The Daily Prophet:

Harry James Potter age three and his twin sister Athena Kathy Potter were the sole heirs to the Potter fortune and name. Tragically found dead at the Elicit Bay after the horrendous Deatheater attempted attack on the Chosen One, Andrew Kirke, at his fourth birthday party, where a section of Seven Pools had been rented by the Potters just for the occasion. It is believed the Potter twins was killed after the height of the attack when an weak Amarok was left behind, and attacked the children while they were hiding between two rock pools. Their bodies after the attack were washed down the river in barely recognisable shapes.

Harry Potter and Ana Potter, was described as a happy, polite children, always willing to play with our Chosen One, and likes the company of their parents, with a slightly attention seeking attitude. However, Andrew did not mind sharing his father with Harry. As Mr Kirke, heir to the Kirke bloodline and valued member of the curse breaker team in the ministry, often take time out of his busy day with work and family and teach Harry some simple spell work. (Underage magic do not apply, please see verification 4, section 79, page 275, line 378, of the lawful conformity and fairly justified order of the Pureblood regulation of Education.)

James Potter, Seeker for the esteemed England Home Quidditch team, and his wife, Lily Potter nee Evans, has yet to comment on the death of their young children.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry said this, "It is unfortunate Voldemort can so easily take lives of innocents such as these kids', it is a personal blow as well. The twins became great friends with Andrew in their past years, he is really going to miss them, as well I. They were brilliant children, may they rest in peace. All we can do now is to make sure things like this happen as scarcely as possible, to do this we need the help of the ministry and more Aurors and specialised spell crafters and healers. Let us help each other through such painful times."

Author: Jenison Cadwallader.

Reporting for the Daily Prophet.

* * *

Harry and Ana was not nearly as upset as a three year old should be after reading your own death in a newspaper, then learning your parents planning your funeral so soon afterwards without demand of further investigation. They are happy here, as far as they concerned this was their new home. Nicholas Avery or Nick as Harry likes to call him, took them on a tour around Slytherin Lair. To the twins they have never had so much fun; they went to see the lake and the islands there, where all kinds of birds gathered. They soon realised the whole Lair was a snake haven, the large and spacious fields were littered with rabbits and rodents, and much bigger prey lies within the forest, which they have been told firmly not to go. No one dared to harm the snakes on the estate for they had more status than common deatheaters. The snakes in turn worked as spies for the Dark Lord, that's how he knew everything. Like the time Ana got lost and wondered into Alexander's Gardens, Tom found her just before she was about to pull off one of the rarest potion ingredient in Europe, or as Ana prefer to call it 'the big red flower'.

Tom spent time with them also, getting to know the children better. They are going to become his heir and daughter after all, he was confident enough for them to choose that option. Tom shown them every secrete passage they came across, telling them how to hide if one of his deatheaters came, and explaining why they can not be seen.

"The Deatheaters, they are filled with envy, most of them are Slytherins, they want to be the best, and nothing is good enough until they become one of the elites. That particular factor is great for me; it means they will work better and harder to move up the ranks. My elites all know about you, they are the only people I trust and the only ones that come close as a friend to me, like Lucius and Nicholas, there is also Bellatrix Lestrange, you've met her, but Ana I think you are going to get on well, even if she is not the most…motherly person I know. Then there is Evan Greengrass, and Walden Macnair who is currently working in Japan as a weaponry instructor." Tom was walking along a garden path in the left courts, with Harry slightly behind him and Ana hanging on to his hand, Tom smiled to himself at the touch. I knew I've always wanted a daughter.

"The lesser Deatheaters will try to hurt you once they found out who you are, as my heir Harry, your position will be above them in rank, and they don't like that at all, many of them hate Lucius because he is my left hand man, a skilled duellist and brilliant strategies. Not to mention his wealth, not many people can match up to the Malfoys, to outsiders they have everything, the money, business, perfect family, and skill, but sometimes they demand so much of the young heir, I wonder if he is happy."

"I didn't know Mr Malfoy had children? Who is it? Can we meet them?"

"He has a son called Draco. I overheard a conversation on the first day here, I know he can use a dagger, that's about it though."

"You are right, Draco Malfoy, the kid is arrogant and spoilt and likes all things to be up to his perfection, well, he is a Malfoy. You will probably see him around sometime, Narcissa often go to France to visit friends, Draco come here to stay when his father is at work, there is always something to do here, and he gets tuition from Nick and Bella, I think she tolerated him because he is her nephew. The only other child that comes here is a girl called Daphne; she is Evan's daughter. There are other parents in the inner or outer circle let their children visit but not to stay, I would not allow it anyway, this is their training and work place not a day care school."

They returned to their rooms after the walk. There is enough room for them to have ten each, but they preferred to stay together, that is why there are two enormous beds in the middle of the single large suite. The bathroom looks like a swimming pool, with taps of different colours and substances in them. Ana tried every one of them, and as a downfall of her curiosity, she came out of the bath with wrinkled skin and feeling dizzy.

"Harry." A voice whispered. "Are you awake?"

"I am now, what is it?" Harry whispered back. As to why they are whispering, they don't know, but the stillness of the castle at night is so peaceful, compared to the loud day time activities. Turing to face his sister, he found her green eyes in the dark.

"Are we going to stay here?"

Harry looked around the room, from the Persian carpets and dragon hide leather armchairs to the soft silk sheets they are laying under back to his sister's face. "For now Ana, for now we'll stay." There was silence after that, with soft breathing as the only disturbance. Until a soft voice came out of the large four-poster bed near the window.

"I think I like it here."

* * *

"I'm sure its this way, man know these things." Harry said for the third time that morning as they ran through another empty corridor of the castle. Harry insisted of using a short cut that he was positive will lead them to the breakfast room. When he came out of the other end however they had no idea where they were, and the painting of the tea set – yes a tea set- won't let them back in the passage because they disturbed its beauty sleep. It seemed like forever, walking down unfamiliar corridors, and though different archways.

"I know this place."

"Really." Ana's sarcasm coming though. "Like you knew the last thirty places we've been to."

"No, those were just feelings, I've been here before." Completely ignoring the heavy sarcasm in his sister's voice. "I know, this is where I met Lucius, he said it was where all the elites stayed if they were over, I think we are still in the main valve, and on the sixth floor, and the breakfast room is on the fourth floor, so…" He mumbled to himself. He barely noticed his sister stopped in front of a door, more beautiful and elegant than their own, with different kinds of magical creatures intertwined together carved out of black wood, and a handle made out of the darkest shade of jade.

Ana didn't know what made her do it, she reached out and silently pulled the door open to revile a magnificent bed room, fit for a king. The room was painted in shades of blue and greens, with black wood furnishing like the door they just walked through, everything in the room was arranged according to colour, or size or name. Perfectly placed without a spec of dust can be found. You would think this is a room with an OCD patient. Its not, but close, very close.

The room looked unused par the bed, there a small form lay under the covers, with only the white blond hair peaking out, Harry immediately assumed this is Lucius' bedroom, didn't Tom say something about Malfoy stayed here sometimes? Finally someone to show them where to go. Harry crept towards the bed.

"Lucius…Lucius?" a bit louder.

Poke.

That did it. It wasn't Lucius, but someone looked scarily like him, from the obvious white blond hair, and cold grey eyes with an unnatural hint of silver. His face is thinner than Lucius' as was his build. Thin but strong as Harry found out, one minute he was standing on the side of the bed with a knee up on the bed trying to wake said person up, the next he was flipped across the bed and on to the floor on the other side.

Harry fought back as he was trained to do. Fists flying and legs kicking as the two boys showed a form of very inelegant martial art.

Ana tried to help Harry, but with no training with any type of fighting she settled on picking a thick book called 'The Thick Book of Spells.' And tried to move behind the blond and get a good shot. Just as she got behind him he moved, dragging Harry long and just letting go long enough to slip a hand under the innocent pillow, pulling out a silver dagger adorned in dark Amethyst and blood red ruby, though it looked like a blur to Ana as he moved the dagger to her brother's throat.

"Please don't hurt him, we weren't going to do anything. We were meant to be at breakfast with Tom, but we got lost, and came in, he thought you were Lucius, Lucius Malfoy, you know him right? I mean you must do, you look like…Oh, you are Draco are you not? Lucius' son, Tom told us about you. Is this your room, its very nice? When did you get here? Where is your father?"

"Does your sister ever stop talking?" Draco asked quietly still holding the dagger though not as tensely.

"She can go on for hours."

"Merlin. Yes I am Draco, and I'm Lucius' son. Who are you?"

"We, we can't tell you, Tom told us not to."

"Well then I just can't let your brother go, until you tell me, what if you were spies or killers the order sent?" while Harry wondered just how true that is likely to be if they stayed with the order for a few more years.

"We…"

"Draco, Let them go." Lucius' voice drifted over from the door way, standing beside him was Nick and Bella. Draco lowered his dagger, but didn't put it down, and looked at his father.

"Who are they father?"

"Shower, get dressed and bring them to the breakfast room, then we will talk." Turning to Harry and Ana, "Tom had to go out for a day, he will be back after dinner. We will meet you three in the drawing room after you are done eating." With that they turned to leave. Nick stayed until last turning back to Draco.

"Very nice moves, is the dagger to your liking?"

"Yes, its perfect, thank you." With that, the door closed.

"I'll just be a moment then we'll go, sorry about the fright. Did I cut you anywhere?"

"No, it's alright."

"We shouldn't have come into your room like that. It's a beautiful room by the way." Now the shock wired off, Ana took time to really look at the room, and realised just how many intriguing and peculiar artefacts there was in Draco's room. The curiosity in her-, which had in the past gotten her into unimaginable troubles-, is poking its inquisitive neck out of the bag, again. Nevertheless, she kept herself in line and gave Draco one of her best smiles, a smile that can make anyone smile back, and Draco was no exception.

"Feel free to sit while I take a shower."

* * *

"As a seeker you have to have specialised skill, of speed and balance, a chaser just fly around."

"That's not true, a chaser have to work well in a team, and they move around on the field much more that a seeker, they just sit on their brooms and wait to end the game."

"Well, I think you…"

"Oh, Please can we talk about something else already. What is it with boys and that stupid game!" Ana all but cried out the last words, she didn't particularly like Quidditch, and was fed up with her brother's conversation with Draco about which position was the best, they've been at it for the last hour.

"Just because you got hit by a bludger and broken your arm doesn't mean it's not a good game. Where would the fun be if bludgers were not involved?" Harry teased, then he regretted it at the glare Ana sent him, a rain ticket for Slytherin styled revenge.

"Draco?" Ana asked sweetly and as innocently as possible when she wanted something. Draco however didn't fall for it, as he used that voice so much, he must be a master at it.

"You wanted something Ana." This made Ana giggle.

"How did you fight like that? With the dagger?"

"Nick taught me, and Bella, they were good teachers."

"Did you really want to learn? Did they force you to learn to fight?" Harry asked, because he did not want to stay if they did that here.

"No way, why would anyone force you to learn, I mean I get a glare or two if my work is not up to standards, but that's just my father. I like what I learn, I picked the subjects after all."

"Can you teach us how to use daggers like that?" Ana asked excitedly, after seeing her brother in trouble and not being able to help she wanted to learn as much as possible to make sure that does not happen again. She will not be helpless in the future, as she promised herself.

Lucius looked up from the prophet finance he was reading. Amused at the children's debate. It was the best time to make friends, they are still too young to think about the benefits and disadvantages of who to be friends with. One of the negative issues that come with being the heir to one of the richest families around is the possibility that people only become your 'friend' to get to your money. At the age of four however, there are no such worries, kids rather play with the case the coins came in than to have the money itself.

You never know, this friendship might just tip the chances of the war.

Lucius didn't know just how right he was.

* * *

The story will get much more complex and interesting later on, and the rating will probably go up in sequels. There just isn't many exciting places you can go at the age of four is there.

Please review it'll only take a second.


	5. The Horror Of Teaching

Thanks for all the reviews, they are very helpful.

Just to clear this up. Harry and Ana will not just follow Draco around as if he is better, they may seem that way in this chapter because they don't know the place well enough yet, and finds his life different than theirs.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 5 The Horror Of Teaching

"No, no, NO, AHHHH". Thud. The dagger Harry thrown only just missed Draco, as the blond screamed murder before he fall flat on his face. Somehow he made it look elegant. Malfoys.

"Sorry." Came a distant shout, from across the field with a hint of chuckle. Draco narrowed his eyes as he picked up the silver practice dagger.

"How in Merlin's name did you miss THAT target? It's a whole wall!" Draco screamed at his near death experience. Harry started to walk towards him, his robes blowing around him as the wind picked up outside. Dragging Ana along, her hair flying in backwards like the finely groomed manes on a sprinting black horse, she seem to be able to calm him down the most.

"Hey! I said sorry, the blade just slipped from my hand."

"Just slipped, just… I could have died!"

"But you didn't." Ana pointed out, then immediately winced as Draco opened his mouth and started a lecture about why his life was important to all of mankind. Calm down indeed, so much for that theory, Harry thought.

* * *

"Viennese Waltz, Quickstep, Latin, and Ballet of course, they said I should start the Tango when I grow a bit more." Ana listed off all the form of dancing she knew. Bella asked her to narrate her training for them. While Narcissa recorded everything down with a stylish black swan quill. Ana hated this, Tom told her she can choose the subjects herself, and dancing is coming OFF the list, forever!

"You don't enjoy these lessons do you?" Narcissa asked, as if reading her mind. Bella looked at her expectantly as if daring her to say otherwise.

"No! You must be joking, who would willingly learn all these, they are so boring, I would really rather be learning how to fight like my brother. At least HE can defend him self, I couldn't do anything to help the day he got attacked by Draco." Ana gestured with her hands just how helpless she was, and looked up at Bella, who just nodded at her. "I would love to learn how to use a dagger, but Harry won't let me, he said that its too dangerous and he would protect me when the time comes." She pouted at the unfairness of it all, just because she was a girl does not mean she can be pushed around!

"You are right."

"I am?"

"Yes, you don't have to do something you don't enjoy, I hated learning etiquettes when I was little, Cissa was so much better at it. I much preferred to learn spells and duelling with father, sometimes when he practiced I hid in the room to watch, until he caught me of course."

"If you would like Ana, we'll test you in some areas of education to see where your potential lay. Then maybe find you a tutor, or one of us can help you to get started on your learning. What do you say?"

"Please, I would love that. No one has asked me to choose anything before, well… apart from clothes, that is apart of my training too. Do you think I could learn to duel too, or sword play, or maybe…" Their voices drifted off, as they headed to one of the many training rooms around the North Lair.

While they travelled through the labyrinth of the castle, Narcissa clapped her hand twice with poise, summoning a house elf; there are hundreds of them around the manor. This one was Duffy, especially assigned to help the Malfoys when they stayed. "Go find Draco and Harry, tell them to come to the guidance sector in the North Lair, without being seen. Draco should know the way."

* * *

"Father is making me learn Arabic, I mean Latin I understand, it is for my education, however Arabic is just too much. He said I had to learn it as most African countries speak the language, and we have business their. And I had to take over some work load when I am older." Draco tattled on, as Harry sat on the comfortable leather sofa in Draco's Sitting room, slipping orange juice.

He and Draco had become fast friends after the first accident, they were the only boys here, and they like some similar things, like Quidditch, duelling, pranks, Quidditch…and a few others. Unlike Draco however, Harry never really had the chance to learn neither language nor literature. So he was fascinated with all the different language Draco can speak, apparently Malfoys were prodigies when it came to the arts, then again only Malfoys can afford to send their son to Nice and hire the best language tutor, just for him to learn French. Draco was good though, so it must also be in the blood.

"I didn't know Malfoys had work in Africa." At headquarters, the Aurors were always on about the Malfoys and how a dark family they were, how much influence they had on the ministry and so on. Harry assumed being on the school board and the Council was the Malfoy business, obviously, he was mistaken.

"Oh, don't you know Lucifer's? It's a Hotel chain, they are everywhere, that's why my family travel so much, because father have to see the hotels and make changes, sometimes I go with him because I'm suppose to learn. Once I had to visit Florida, and father took me to a muggle place called Disney land, and they had people dressed as a giant walking mouse, strange people, muggles. It was fun, father told me it was my two and a half years old birthday present." Harry looked at him in disbelieve. Draco looked back as if asking 'What'. Maybe its normal for Malfoys to celebrate half birthdays, who am I to pop his bubble. "There are other businesses of course, but they kind of run themselves."

"Tell me more about what you can learn here."

"Lots of stuff, I am having duelling and weaponry lessons with Nick, spell lessons with Bella, Arithmetic and History with Mother and Father is teaching me Occul…Occumen…Occumency, I think that's how you pronouns it, its too long, any how he said if I can master this, then he will teach me Legilimency!"

"What is that?"

"I'm not sure…but Father know it, so it must be very important."

"Your father is one of Tom's elites, right?"

"Yes." Draco looking proud as ever, and smiling like an idiot in a very un-Malfoy like manner. "Not only an elite, but his right hand man."

"Who else is there, after the elites I mean. I always see people in the East Gardens, who are they? Are they Deatheaters too?"

"Yes, everyone here is a Deatheater, or related to one, you cannot get in otherwise. Anyway, there is a hierarchy in the ranks, every new Deatheater have to work their way up from the bottom, that is, if you don't have connections."

"Like a father as the Dark Lord's right hand man?"

"Something like that." Draco's smile got wider. "There are five elites, you've met three. After the elites there is the inner circle members, that's thirteen including the elites that makes up the Lord's most trusted. Then there is the outer circle, twenty-six members, they are all skilled and useful, but not specialised in a particular subject, like for example uncle Severus is in the inner circle, he is a potions master, a good one too."

"After that you have the less important people, some more expendable than others, they make up the primary, secondary and tertiary subordinate circles, there are lots of them, but you wouldn't have seen them around, they go to Slytherin Castle to train, not yet trusted with the secrets of the Lair. Oh yeah, there are of course, Healers, Nurses, Guards, and so on, but you don't see them a lot, the healers do a lot of research here, and guards are mostly in the dungeons, for the prisoners."

"What Pri…" Harry didn't get to ask as a pop was heard and a small elf came into view.

"Young Master Draco, and his goody friend Harry, sirs, Lady Malfoy is asking for yours, sirs, you need to be at the guidance sector in the North Lair, without being seen, sirs."

"Why?"

"My Lady did not say to Duffy, young Master."

"Ok, You can go."

Pop, and the elf vanished. "Lets go before mother comes to get us." Getting up, they left the room.

* * *

"That was a close one. They nearly saw us."

"That was nothing, once I went to the East court because I heard there were going to be a duelling championship there. This huge guard caught me just as I was about to get to the front sit, and he won't believe me who I was, I think he was new here, I mean everyone knew me. He brought me to the dungeon to be locked there until they can question me, luck for me Father was on his way out and saw me. I don't know what happened to the Guard, but Father said he will tell me when I got older. I got punished though, Father made me learn elementary herbs in two month, and gave me this long test."

"Boys, if you are quite finished."

"Sorry mother."

"Sorry Mrs Malfoy."

"Call me Cissa dear, Bella and I are just here to help Ana choose her lessons. Her Arithmetic and Language skills are average, as is her spell casting and some rune work." Cissa looked at Bella as the Subject moved towards her area of interest.

"The area she excel in, is surprisingly enough, the physical arts. That include hand to hand combat, weaponry, stealth and a few others. She has basic lessons in balance, focus, reflex and posture with the Dancing lessons they made her take, I guess they are good for something after all." Ana was beyond the moon, she was good at weaponry, did she hear right? She has been told all her life she was to be ladylike, and now she don't have to behave like a forty year old all the time. She can learn to fight like Harry and Draco; maybe she will get her own sword! The more she thought about it, the more excited she became, until she could not hold it any longer.

"Did you hear her Harry, I can learn to fight! I don't have to be a LADY anymore, no more stupid Ballroom dancing, no more useless etiquettes. Bella said I can learn with her while she finds me a tutor. Just think, that in a few years I can use a dagger like Draco! Or a sword, maybe one of those cutting stars you told me about! Are you happy for me, Harry…Harry?"

Harry really didn't want his sister to be handling all the weapons, she didn't know those things were used to kill, she hasn't seen the damage they can do, and what torture is like using just one single strip of bamboo. She was so innocent in this war. Then he saw her face, where once was a blank mask, covered with layers upon layers of fake etiquettes and girly talk of nothingness, now was an excitement he never saw on her apart of when they were planning pranks on Andrew. This is the real Athena, and nothing would make Harry try to change that. Ana was hurt bad, emotionally of course, they could not have the future Mrs Kirke beaten, by the people who forced her to become someone she would never be, Harry is never going to be one of them. So instead, he decided on watching over her.

"I'm glad for you Ana, You would make a fantastic martial art master! Just think, you can finally sort me out if I make you angry again." Harry teased, and was rewarded with glorious sounds of laughter that would put a phoenix song to shame.

"You would do wonderfully Ana, you can practice with us, I have lots of things to get you started."

"Thanks Drake"

"Stop calling me that!" Somehow Ana can always find something to annoy Draco, and this is her latest discovery.

"Whatever you say Drake."

"Ahh. Fine, I'll just have to call you…Ana, Anne, Annnne, Ann…, Harry what don't your sister like?"

"I find the placement of my head very accurate, thank you every much, and I would like it to stay that way in the foreseeable future." Was Harry's reply, and Draco huffed, leaned over and whispered…

"Cowered."

* * *

"Anything new?" Tom asked Lucius and Nick as they were going over some plans.

"Yes, your nearly adopted heir nearly cut my son's head off. Don't ask me to teach him combat."

"Well, the prophecy did say they are great together, weaponry may just not be Harry's strongest point, maybe each of them has a gift they need to discover.."

"Which is exactly what happened with Ana this afternoon." Bella commented as she walked in, and sat herself on the soft leather sofa. "Apparently the Order had the Longbottoms teaching her the old pureblood ways, our etiquettes and posture, Cassia saw through it straight away, the instructions she followed was identical from the Black family book, my dear cousin must be helping them. We also found out she hated her lessons, dancing and manners. You are correct it seemed, she is quite like me, preferring to learn to use a weapon than how to set up a dinner party. With the right tuition, she has the potential to become a magnificent physical arts master. Her balance and reflex was amazing. Her brother supports her decision, although reluctantly, seems to me he is overprotective."

"Then we'll help her to become a great master. If this is what she had chosen to do."

"Oh you should have seen her, she was ecstatic, even more happy than Draco was when he was told he could learn."

"That must have been a sight…" His voice drifted off as it was cut by a joyful shout.

"TOM. Tom did you hear, apparently I as going to learn how to fight, I mean really fight, I can protect Harry and Draco and You, and Bella. I'm going to learn soooo much, will you teach me? I would love that, I'm sure you are quite good, I mean you must be. Draco took me to a room full of weapons of all kinds of shapes and sizes, I only knew some of them, I love it. I am going to learn everything!" Ana being herself, went on while the adults shared a look of amusement. Seems my daughter will be a great help to us after all.

Harry and Draco ran into the room also. Draco stop dead at the door, he knew he was going to be punished for this. He was not suppose to run, very maladroit look does nothing for a Malfoy. More importantly, he was not meant to be here, he was never allowed in while his father had business with the Dark Lord. Harry of course didn't know this and dragged Draco along inside the room, all the while whispering. "What is wrong with you? You look like a hedgehog on the road."

"Harry, Draco, why don't you sit. We were just talking about Ana's lessons. Maybe you can help her decide."

"I thought Bella was going to teach her."

"She is, but Bella does not specialise in the skill, I am going to ask Walden Macnair, you remember him right, to teach you, not for a few years though, Ana you are still too young to learn from a weaponry master. Besides Walden lives in Japan at the moment and have an apprentice, who if I am not mistaken will graduate in a few years. So for now you can learn from both Bella and Nicholas, and practice with Draco and Harry. I am sure you will catch up in no time, maybe even be better than them." At this Draco huffed and promoted Harry to do the same, Harry trying to protect his 'manly' pride did the same. Ana just laughed, provoked by Bella of course.

"Don't worry boys, we will try not to hurt you too badly." With that, the adults stood up to leave, Lucius lead Draco off to their family chambers for a quite night in, and Bella and Nick going separate ways.

Just as Harry and Ana were about to leave, they caught each other's eyes. Harry knew he could never tell Ana to abandon her dream of becoming a master at martial arts, also he could not leave their first friend behind, nor could they leave Tom, who has been more of a father to them in the few days they'd been there, than James ever were.

"Tom?"

"Yes, Harry?" Tom had his head buried in parchments and thick tomes.

"We've decided to stay."

* * *

Thanks for reading.

I do not feel Ana is memorable enough as a character, how can I make her more likeable, I see her as a tom-boyish girl, I thought that would have appealed to many readers, but not many have commented on her. Would giving her a friend help?

Please Review. It will make me VERY HAPPY, even though I got triple maths first thing tomorrow.


	6. I Am Changing Part One

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, most of them are very helpful, I even had a few more ideas from them. Thanks to all the people who gave me feedback about Ana.

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable is not mine.

I Am Changing Part One

"No, it's the sword then the dagger Andrew, the long one then the short. You would want to harm the enemy first, before they can get close to you and then you would use the dagger for close distance combat."

"Sword then dagger, got it. Can I go now, Ron's coming over and I really want to show him the new move uncle James taught me. He said I would fly for England because I have such pure talent." Andrew is growing in to a healthy, confident-some might say arrogant- boy. Being the chosen one means you get all the attention, and all your wants and needs catered to you. He is slightly on the larger and wider side of things, but not considered fat because all the flying and Quidditch he loves doing. Some might say he is a common boy, nothing very unique, brown hair, blue eyes, a normal looking nose, thin lips, and a square shaped face going round. He is average height for his age, with slightly larger feet. On the street if you glanced at him, you would not think for a second he is the chosen one. He is missing the leadership air around him, nor does his physic scream skill and reflex commonly found on a combatant, but believe it or not, Albus believes he is the boy who is going to be our saviour.

"Not just yet Andrew, you must finish your lesson first, then you can play, how about if you can repeat the five most useful potions used in combat, then uncle Albus will buy you an ice cream before you go flying?"

"Oh, I know this, there is the blinding potion, the one that makes you run back wards, the giggling potion, the one where you feel like you are being pulled back wards and tied up, and… and… the one…um…where you roll on the ground?" He guessed as the answer just wouldn't come to him. Stupid questions he thought.

"Well you got the majority right, so how about strawberry?"

"No. Strawberry is pink and for girls, I want chocolate!"

"Then we'll find the brightest student a chocolate ice cream!"

* * *

"Albus who else could be the power and the maiden now that the twins are dead?"

"The power, I really cannot say, there are many out there with exceptional talent, but only Harry Potter fitted the description. Mayhaps we have to find the maiden and she'll lead us to the power."

"There are a few girls I think Andrew would like, one of them he knows and play quite well with."

"Who is she, Aubrey?"

"Well, Ginny, Arthur's daughter. She's been to our house a few times and got on well with Andrew, the only girl he'll hang around with, but that may be because of Ron, his best friend. Quite a nice girl, not too loud like Athena Potter was, she knows when not to talk."

"Wasn't she born in July, she is one year younger than Andrew, but still born in July, that kind of fits the requirements." Some one added.

"Yeas perhaps the prophecy was just not as accurate, I mean there must have been some one else. Ginny does seem the most likely candidate. Ron…Ron… If he has the same magical talent his brother Bill expresses then we might just have another power. Even if he is not born to be the power we have to make him accept the role, it is too important for the war. The people need their hope and with the power being such good friends with Andrew, their hope will grow. Yes…I think its best that we end the meeting, I would like to visit Molly and Arthur as soon as possible, and tell them the good news." Albus with his mad twinkling eyes stared down at anyone who dared to question his conclusion, which no one did. Why would anyone think the words of the old and wise Albus Dumbledore to be wrong?

* * *

Just as Harry and Ana quietly tip toed across the threshold of a expensive looking potion's lab with delicate glass jars and waxy fresh plants, guarded by a statue of a aggravated looking canine eagle cross there were two little 'pop' sounds to their right.

"Master Harry sir."

"Lady Ana."

"Ahh, don't call me that. I'm not a LADY, can't you just call me Ana?"

"If that's what you require my Lady." Ana at this point put her head in her cupped hands, she has been trying to make the elves call her anything but lady since the second day here. As Tom told the elves to address Ana as Lady Ana, they could not call her anything but. It would have been rather funny, if you are not the one listening to her constant complaints.

"Master asks us to find yours and tell young masters to go to the Main Drawing room sirs and miss, Master wants very much to talk to yours today."

"Please, sirs and miss, follow us, and do not be seen."

Harry and Ana had stayed here for almost two weeks now, and was still no were near remembering all the passages and routes around the compound. Ever since Draco left two days ago to spend time with his family before he go on a educational trip to Athens, the twins were lost for ninety percent of the time, only Tom was able to find them straight away.

Lucius was meant to go with Draco but decided not to at the last minute, he said it was for Draco's own good, for him to be on his own for the first time, he'll be forced to learn the language faster that way. Harry knew, however, the real reason Lucius had stayed was because the adoption ritual was tonight, and all the elites are there to help.

Tonight… only a few more hours and we won't have to be called the Potter twins ever again. We will be the Dark heir and the Dark Lady, with hundreds if not thousands of people ranked lower than us, and in a way working for us. With that thought Harry entered the Main Drawing room.

The room was, simply put, beautiful. Perhaps one of the oldest parts of the liar, the walls were natural bricks each skilfully spelt against dust and cobwebs, and black wood carefully laid against the floor and the lower parts of the walls. The crystal and jade candle holders placed frequently around the room were not in use as the light poured through the magically enlarged windows overlooking a lake sized fountain in the Main square of the lair. And finally the artefacts inside the room made Ana gasp in bewilderment. Each painting, heirloom, weapon, and art was cautiously selected and positioned around the room in harmonization to the golden wheel. Every colour and shape styled so it fits the room perfectly, and the furnishing of the room is magnificent standing out just right against the aged stone walls, but not too much as to draw attention to them from the ever so exceptional and miscellaneous artefacts.

They walked towards the soft looking sofa in awe, where Tom was waiting for them to sit patiently. He remember having the same reaction when Abraxas first showed him the room.

"How was your day?"

"Great, you have a beautiful home, did I mention that?" Ana wondered out, she has never seen anything so beautiful as this room, and she thought the Potter's drawing room was nice.

"Yes, you've mentioned it once or twice, but feel free to complement away, this lair truly deserve the attention." Tom mused, "I was shocked the first time I saw the room. However time is of the essence, I'm sorry I haven't been around the last few days, I had to settle a few problems in the northeast, but now, we can talk, I want your thoughts on the adoption, and I would like to explain a few things to you, so you know what you are getting yourselves into." Tom sat on the single arm chair while waiting for Harry and Ana to climb onto the large dark green sofa made for four adults. "Merlin where do I start?"

"From the beginning. It's the best place to start." Ana being her talkative self answered wisely. Bring a smile to Tom's lips, he nodded.

"Yes, it often is…"

"First, you must know this war has been fought for centuries, ever since the wizards became aware there is a split between the humans who had magic and those who did not. At that time, there were almost equal numbers of each kind. The muggles was indisputably envious of our gifts, and wished to use us for their own gain, like increasing the amount of yielding crop, or increasing the number of cattle. At first we were happy to help, it meant we had enough to eat as well, but then the muggles became increasingly aggressive and became greedy, they wanted us to replicate gold and silver, to build and clean their houses, and heal their people before our own."

"That's when the now called Purebloods decided they've had enough, and wanted to separate them selves from the non magical people. They started their own council and chose their own leader. Few years later they had their own law (Now called the pureblood law, which overrules the ministry law) and land. We became less involved with the muggles, but they were still seeking our help as though it was their right to use us. They then did the most unforgiving thing. They hunted the heirs of the families. Killed them or captured them to be brought up and used as tools or things to be traded for money. Children as you can see are very important to the purebloods, not only are they to carry on the blood line, but their magical abilities, for example every Malfoy was great strategists, interested in potions and literature, some are known to excel at the mind arts. Now all these abilities could be found in Draco and Lucius, but each will develop their own interests and further perhaps one or two of those skills."

"This was only stopped once the purebloods was forced to go into hiding. Some tried to fight back, but with out the whole community to back them up, they could not win against the muggles. They were out of each others way for centuries, living their own lives, until the muggles' number started to rise. They had medicine and foods that were progressing getting more advanced, but we still preferred the old ways. They had more children while many of us had one as one child was easier to look after (they were still afraid of being found and killed), and their growing population started to drive us into smaller and smaller hiding groups, until we had to once again live amongst them in order to abstain food and supplies. By then magic and potions were nothing but stories and mystical tales to the muggles, at the time we were happy they remained ignorant."

"Some of our community started to interact with the muggles, they studied the muggle ways of life, and started to breed with them, producing children with little or no magic, this is how Squibs came to being. There are chances of genetic problems for pureblood children as they often inbreed, but their magic if pure and strong than lets say a child born to a weak magical mother and a muggle father. Those are at the opposite ends of the magical scale, but there is a range of abilities. For example there are different kinds of halfbloods, and the purebloods only look down upon some of them."

"Halfbloods born to a pureblood and another halfblood would be considered impure in magic, but not weak. However, child born to a Pureblood and a muggle would be considered traitors, in blood and magic, but still not weak. If a Muggle or another traitor breed with a traitor their child would have impure and weak magic, which will gradually become weaker with each generation until the magic is too diluted to be used. If a muggleborn breed with a pureblood or even a strong halfblood their child would have strong magic but still looked down upon as they have a history of marrying other muggleborns or muggles which would once again dilute their magic."

"There are exceptions of course. Muggleborns, people not involved in our cause would think them as a magical beings produced by non-magical people, but in fact, they are from lost line of squibs, who had lost their ancestry along the way. Once every few centuries' magic from the matters around us spares a fracture of their sprit and magic and forces it into such a child. There are two kinds of muggleborns, one kind is incredibly weak compared to a pureblood, but the other has similar magical compatibility as a pureblood. This is because, the magic forced into a squib child measures if the child is strong enough to carry the magical energy, and if they are deemed worthy then you would have very strong magic, like your mother Lily Evans. (Some researchers say these children are to make up the small numbers of the magical population, and magic is retaliating.) However, if you are not worthy then the magic leaves and try to find a more suitable carrier, but a part of magic is left behind, which is how you would get a weak muggleborns. It is these people the purebloods hate, as the magic themselves deemed them unworthy, and they weaken our magic like a plague."

"So, some of the older purebloods started to form a plan to fight back once again, they didn't like going into hiding, they wanted the world to recognise their place as the masters. The purebloods practiced more harmful magic, spells created to hurt, and even kill depending how you use them, and this started the muggle killings and hunting that still exist today. These forms of magic became what is known as the Dark Arts and the Forgotten and Forbidden Arts."

"I've read the diaries of Salazar Slytherin, he was one of the main supporters of pureblood rights as was his forefathers. He wanted to kill the muggles and muggleborns, like they said in those history books. Slytherin was strict and harsh, with his words and spells, he created the killing curse so muggles were easier to kill, but after he died the ministry of magic was established, and the killing curse used to end the lives of the purebloods who continued their traditions, with little or no regards for the ministry conventional laws."

"Times have changed since then, we realised killing muggles, muggleborns is no longer an option, and even some of the older purebloods accepted the fact. They are too important for the economical and financial establishments, for families like the Malfoys, the Blacks, or even the Potters, more than seventy five percent of their net worth comes solely from the muggles. Killing them would almost end our food supplies and materials we need. Many are wrong about us trying to kill off muggles, we don't want that at all."

"So…the purebloods don't hate the muggles?" Harry asked getting confused.

"Oh, Merlin they hate the muggles, Merlin yes, but they need them also. They hate them for forcing them to go into hiding, to hide their heirlooms because they ministry are afraid muggles might see them. Over time, as the purebloods only had one or rarely two children per family, our anatomy has changed, almost all the pureblood women are now only able to have one child, and some none at all. We dearly hate them for that."

"So, you see, the real reason for this war is not blindly killing muggles. We want to be able to come out of hiding with our magic pure and strong, that is the final goal, but it will defiantly take time to get there. For now, in my lifetime I want to carry on my ancestors' work, and make sure the magic flowing through us will remain that way. If the breeding between the muggles and magical population progresses then in a century or two there may not be any magic strong enough for even the simplest spells."

* * *

Thanks for reading through that, if you are still awake then I'm glad. The next chapter is gong to be so much more interesting!! The **PROPHECY** will be reviled and explained!! Hope you like the story so far.

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. I Am Changing Part Two

**Thanks for all the reviews. The Prophecy will be revealed!**

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 7 I Am Changing Part Two

"So…what are we expected to do once we become your children? I mean, is it necessary to ask people to call me the Dark Lady? Because it is a very annoying name. Almost as annoying as Alice's mum always calling me Emily, I mean, Ana: Emily, I can't see the connection, can you?" Ana waffled on as lunch was served by the house elves. Ana, no matter how hard they trained her to become a protocol lady, she will always remain a queen of changing subjects. You would think there is no way someone can link the history of rabbits and the subject of singing at a Christmas party together. Well…Ana will find a way. Picking up a BLT, she continued. "So, do we get to order people around? And give them commands?"

She looked up at Tom with pleading eyes, and hidden in those green depth was a whole lot of curiosity.

Tom wanted to put his head in his hands and go to bed. Ana is still in the stage of asking why and how and what ifs…, Tom cursed him self for finding the twins at this age, why couldn't he waited another year. Nevertheless, he wouldn't want to swap Ana for any other, she is one in a million. The other daughters of the purebloods are too vain for his liking, all they do is pamper themselves with expensive make up, and follow their mother around like faithful pups, trying to become the next perfect candidate for the title, Mrs Malfoy. It is hard to find a girl with such fire in her to be something different.

"No, Ana you will not order the deatheaters around. No matter how much I despise some of them, and would like nothing better than to torture them for their incompetence, I do not wish to send them to their death. When you are older perhaps, I will teach you the ranks, war strategies, and the way we do things, but before that, and before you both are trained well enough to fight any group of deatheaters and win, they will not even know you two exist. Is that clear?"

"Yes Tom."

"Ok Tom."

Harry starched his arm across the table and grabbed a piece of fresh strawberry off Ana's plate as he finished his own. Ana with great reflex caught his hand, and ate the strawberry after taking it from his fingers, all the while smiling happily at her own achievement and Harry's embarrassing frailer. Neither of them noticed Tom watching their interactions. Ana really has great reflex, some can say she is a natural. I must speak to Bella about it, maybe we can get Walden to come take a look at her talent. He was so deep in his thoughts that he only just heard Harry's question.

"What are we expected to do once we become your heirs?"

"You both are still too young to help with anything, so for now it's just for you to live here, and use the lair's training facilities to your advantage. There are lots of skills you could learn, from duelling, arts to sports, I am sure Draco wouldn't mind coming over to play with you two when I am busy, it normally means Lucius is busy as well, that child practically lives here any way. When you both grown up and are skilled enough you would be helping me to win the war of course."

"And just how are we suppose to do just that, you make winning a war sound easy." Harry glared back; he was really fed up with people expecting him to win one thing or the other for them, why can't he have a normal life?

"You won't be on your own Harry, we are all here to help, you will be a part of the war no matter which side you are on. As I said when you got here, I let you stay because Ana and yourself had great potential, and I will be a fool not to use that. Do not worry so much, you will be the Dark prince Harry, not even the elites would dare to say no to you. The lair is your home, both of you, not a prison. You will have your freedom, and all the time you want to yourselves. Do not compare this to the Order Harry, you will never be truly happy if all you do is linger on your past, forget about them. As of tonight, this is your new life." Tom said kindly. To some people, they would rather be murdered; nothing good can come out of a kind dark Lord, right? Tom however, did not think about his image then. He knew the feeling of insecure, and what it was like to be afraid of going from one evil to another unknown one, he haven't forgotten how many times he would ask himself if the next home is going to be better than the last, only to be disappointed again and again.

"Is there something you are not telling us Tom? How can you be so sure of our talent, and our none existing skill. We haven't started to learn anything, how do you know we have potential?" Ana, again the person who ask the direct question. A muggle would say she is psychic, the order calls her a natural legimens, she notices lies and half-truth faster than most. Tom knew he had to tell them about the prophecy at some point. He thought he would have time to think it through, and understand it a bit more before he have to share it with them. It is not easy, for anyone, to discover your life had been somewhat decided for you even before you were born. He wanted more time; he wanted to tell them when they got to fourteen or fifteen. Would it be fair to hide this from them? It is their life; I would want to know if I was the subject of a prophecy. They are so young; waiting a few years might be good for us all. But…

"If you are to become our father, don't lie to us. If you do, you are no better than James Potter, worse maybe. How can you expect us to trust you to be our father if you are going to hide our life from us even before the adoption? If you want us to live in content ignorant bliss for the next ten years then thanks, but no thanks, we are done with being lied to, being used and treated like nothing but a weapon that one day you may find a use for. If you don't tell us, you are no better than Albus Dumbledore."

Harry nearly shaking with suppressed anger, the glass of orange juice at his side vibrated along with his plates and cutlery. Just as they are about to shatter, Ana reached out and touched Harry's hand, looking into his eyes, willing him to calm down. After a few seconds a angry Harry with a slightly amused Ana sat glaring at Tom, as if daring him to say anything but the truth. Tom singed, well, comparing me to Dumbledore really is a low blow, and they will make fine Slytherins at least.

* * *

_Powers approaching changes ahead._

_Children born of July's fall will be the serpents' key._

_Child of mid April drawn, born light as the sun himself._

_Split by the light and dark side of the war_

_Strength arises from the neglect of the other._

_Each will be magnificent, as one they are magic._

_The means to vanquish the wrong rest amid the maiden's love._

_If the light love and stay pure, our world will reside._

_If the dark attain their yearning, our world will revolutionize._

_Path written but not chosen_

_The Trio desired by both side of the war._

_The power will be trained_

_The maiden will be claimed_

_The April wish will be granted._

_Only then, will the war end._

_Morgan Le Fay_

"So, so much depends on her words once spoken. Her prediction has yet to be proved false, all the requirements for the prophecy to come true is here, and the war had really been gong on long enough, perhaps the reason for the prophecy to come true now is because both side (the light and dark) have had enough of war, killings, and bloodshed. Nevertheless, each word and letter in a prophecy should not be looked at lightly, each phrase conveys a number of paths, and each decision can lead us to winning or losing the war. Therefore, we must interpret it carefully." They were once again in his study, Ana and Harry sitting in one of the large leather arm chairs facing the coffee table where sugar and sweets were placed, as Tom's last attempt to keep their minds off the subject a bit. A useless act as he discovered, Ana just laughed while Harry rolled his eyes at Tom's efforts.

"Powers approaching changes ahead. That is obviousely the three children in the prophecy." Ana concluded.

"Yes, that is quite straight forward, there is no other way to see that phrase. But the next two, "Children born of July's fall will be the serpents' key. Child of mid April drawn, born light as the sun himself." The 'serpents' key we believe it's the two of you. Your birthday match, and the fact that you've come to me only solidified that fact you two will one day help us, in what way we don't know. Maybe you will help us win the war, or you could help us what our next step could be, that's why I wanted to wait before I told you anything, my elites and I are still not sure where you two come into the large picture."

"You shouldn't have waited, maybe we could help you to understand the words better, we are after all the serpents' key, maybe we are the key to knowledge." Ana guessed, her guesses where normally always right. "Is Andrew the 'child of April'?"

"We think so…only…"

"Yes?" Ana encouraged.

"Only there is another. Right Tom. Andrew is not the only one right. The light only dismissed the other possibility because of his family name. I mean of course they would rather turn a blind eye, it would be too difficult for them to make HIM in to their chosen one."

"Very clever Harry. Yes, he is the other possibility, at the time, I dismissed it quite fast as well, he is from the darkest of families around, and how can he possibility be 'light as the sun himself?' but now…you've become such good friends, I wish it was him, it would make winning the war in our favour." Tom again putting his finger on his chin, looks like its his thinking pose.

"Who are you two talking about? Who is HIM?"

"HIM, Ana would be Draco. Don't you remember, he told us on the first day we met him he just had his birthday earlier that week, it was the same time as Andrew's. He is from an old pureblood family, he has enough magic to be the chosen one."

"That's all well and good, but Draco s anything but light, he was raised as a Slytherin, would act and think like one. I don't even think he needed to be taught how to lie his way out of every thing, probably learnt from observing Lucius. But still, Draco could not the light's saviour."

"Who said he is the light's saviour Tom? You said there are so many interpretations for each word, so how do you know the 'light' was referring to the side of the light and not his appearance? I mean, if Draco can go any lighter, he would be an Albino rabbit. Andrew on the other hand have brown hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. I'd like to see Draco getting a tan for anyone, not even you could get him to do that, Dark Lord or no Dark Lord."

"Well if you put it that way…" Tom taking a quill and dropping notes down on the copied paper. "Ok, so Draco could be the child of April, however it doesn't explain the next line. 'Split by the light and dark side of the war.' Andrew's father is from a dark family, and his mother light. Which makes Andrew have dark and light side in him. Draco however have blood from the Malfoys and the Blacks, only a delusional person would name one of those families light."

"Right, but where dose it say in the prophecy that particular phrase is pointed to just the chosen one? Why couldn't it mean all three children?" Again Ana with her higher than average IQ questioned.

"Well, what else could it possi…" Tom drifted off while thinking her words through. "Of course, the three of you, if Draco is the chosen one of course, he would be from the dark family while you two from light, the potters can't get any lighter, I mean there was only one potter from the whole line that's not been in Gryffindor house. I have a feeling one would become three once you two reach eleven." Ana smiling proudly. No one ever complemented her for questioning things before. Maybe she should ask more questions in the future…

"The next line however, may be why your parents didn't spend time with you two. 'Strength arises through the neglect of the other.' Dumbledore must have thought the strength would arise in Andrew, the old fool, not for a second did he think the strength was meant for the two of you. The more you were neglected the more you depended on each other and on yourselves, hence building up your strength."

"Each will be magnificent, as one they are magic."

"Yes this is why I said you have potential, skill wise and magic wise you are gifted, there are extra magic given to you to be used to aid the war, however you would have to train to yield those gifts like any other. My elites and I thought the only explanation for the 'magic' phrase was that together; you will be what magic once were. For example, Harry will perhaps be the magical power, the spells and casting side of magic. Ana you and your newly discovered talent for the physical arts would be another aspect. Martial arts was once from the magical community, that's how we fought before the darker spells where invented, not many practice that side of magic now, in fact not many consider martial arts a part of magic anymore, a shame really."

"And Draco?"

"Draco, he would be the tradition side of magic, the etiquettes, history, literature, the runes, strategies and most importantly potions. He will not be a natural dueller, unlike Harry, but close enough to be a powerful opponent, his father would make sure of that."

"How can the wrong be vanquished? And who is my love?" Ana inquisitively asked about the next line. "Do I have to have a love? I mean boys are just so annoying, like Harry and Draco, all they talk about is Quidditch and food, they don't have any other topic for conversation."

"Yes we do, we also talk about duelling, spells, spiders, other places, and how absolutely bothersome girls are." Tom watched the sibling fight with amusement. Maybe I would have grown up neglected but happy if I had a sister. Harry don't realise how luck you are.

"The wrong is obviously Dumbledore. Who else could be as senseless and make so many mistakes." Tom pointed out as if it's the easiest answer. But seeing Harry Shake his head, he looked a tad cross. Dose he think I as the wrong.

"I don't think the wrong is a person, Tom. Rather it is the ideals the magical population have of you, and Dark side. We have been taught how the Dark Lord is evil and would eat us if we were bad, you are a monster in many children's minds, of course, they are afraid of you, and will fight against you when they grow up. You have to teach them the real reason of the war. The wrong is their ideas, the stories told about you, not a person. Dumbledore may be a pain in the arse but he is not the absolute problem." Tom nodded, that made sense, but Dumbledore was still a pain…

"Where did you learn language like that?" The fatherly side of Tom coming through. "I'm waiting"

"Um…well…Its not my fault, it was one of your deatheaters, they were talking about them… the elves and I over heard, and asked Draco what they meant, and…then… well…we asked …um…" Tom rubbed his forehead with his fingers, pushing his black hair with few grey tips out of his eyes, he signed.

"Harry, ask Draco to teach you how to lie…NOT to me. But you need to learn if you are to stay in the lair." Ana giggled at her brother's red face. He was never a good liar, it would be fun to see Draco trying to teach him. "Ana" she jumped a little in her seat. "The maiden's love, could mean you need to find a boy, or it could mean love as your emotion, but that will be for a long time yet, so don't get worried now, you are still too young to worry about things like that. Ok?"

"Ok. So no boys, that's a relief. I thought I have to find someone like Andrew…"

"Oh but I didn't say you can escape the issue of boys for ever Ana, I give it another ten, twelve years, you would putting on make up and falling for a boy you have a crush on. I wasn't born this old you know." Tom added after noticing the shocked looks on the twins' face.

"The next two lines, I believe are like the first phrase, self explanatory. I believe the path have already been chosen as both of you are here with me." Harry and Ana nodding their heads in agreement, loosing interest in the conversation now their questions have been answered. Harry now looking to the chocolate frogs as if they are his next meal, they probably will be. Ana on the other hand eyeing the strawberry ice cream, with extra strong cooling charm.

"Oh yes the last two lines, also very important. 'The April wish will be granted. Only then, will the war end.' The April's wish…do you know what Andrew want more than anything else?"

"Another chocolate cake, or another broom to show off."

"He loves chocolate in any form, and he want to be a Quidditch star, I mean how useless to society can a job get?"

"Hey, what's wrong with being a Quidditch star, they help extremely bored children with annoying sisters such as myself to get a life."

"Well, if his desires are that simple then why are they not granted?"

"Oh they are." Harry nodded like a mad house elf. While trying to eat a frog.

"Andrew the pig gets whatever he want when he wants them. Dumbledore said it was because Andrew would have a difficult life being the chosen one, but I guess this is the real reason. So that's why no one says no to him." Ana answered for Harry, as he has a mouthful of frogs, still kicking in his cheek. "So, what does Draco want the most?" Ana putting on her innocent expression, that made Harry's eyes narrow as he knew that look, but couldn't stop Tom from answering as he had about three frogs still kicking in his mouth. If its something embarrassing like wishing he could stop wetting his pants, then it would be great blackmailing material. It was often the most innocent looking one that is the slyest.

"Draco like Lucius wish for his father's approval. Everything he dose he try so hard just to get Lucius to acknowledge his achievements. Maybe it's a family tradition for the Malfoys, I remember Lucius trying the same for his father when he was seven. I mean who can learn a language in two month." Tom shaking his head in disbelieve. "Its good for us I suppose, the later Lucius actually approve of Draco's accomplishment the longer we have to get every thing ready for the up coming war." Tom speaking almost to him self. "And just to make sure, I better to tell Lucius of this plan."

* * *

Please review if you want me to clear anything up.

NOTE: Let me know if you want anything written about Harry, Ana and Draco's friendship, I want to write about a day out for them, but I need ideas of where to go and what to do, it can be muggle or magical. Send me ideas!!

Review Please…


	8. I Am Changing Part Three

Thanks for all the reviews

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 8 I am Changing Part Three

The howls of the winds covered the sounds of shoes tapping on the cold stone pavements. Without even a candle to light their faces or to warm their hands, a group of black-clocked figures travelling through the bitter cold, dark night. The new moon giving neither light nor direction, but they knew where to go.

The bridge was just ahead, with skulls carved out of the wooden pavements, and iron bars mocking you, as if saying 'I dare you to come closer'. The back court had the nearest gate to the river, the water gushing past underneath their feet, almost begging them to jump or slip and fall into Death's grip. There was no clearing on the other side, trees, some as thin as your arm and legs, some thick as the whole group pushed together.

A tall commanding figure took the first step into the forest and the rest followed. The forest ever the death trap suddenly became deathly quite, you would not have noticed there were noises until they stopped, not even a flutter of wings, nor any whispers of wind could be heard.

_"Masssster you came."_

_"Of Coursssse my beautiful Nagini, it issss time I sssstarted a family issss it not?"_

_"Yessss. It isssss time."_

_"Ssssoon you will have another two to sssspeak withsss."_

The black hooded figures stood back, giving their Lord room and space to speak with his familiar. A beautiful long black snake with golden brown patterns along her back slithered across the dirt and leaves covered ground and moved in front to lead the way even further into the blackened forest.

"Follow closely, you don't want to get lost in here. You will probably be eaten in the hour."

"Oh you are getting soft Bella, I would not give them that long, I say fifteen minutes."

"You are scaring them Lucius, would you have said that to Draco?" Greengrass smirked, he always liked Bella better. Lucius was just a tad too sly for his liking. Although he is a black hearted Deatheater and a self preserved Slytherin, he had a heart, and sometimes, just sometimes can find it in his heart for children, that's because he have a three years old baby girl, his daughter Daphne.

"Just because we are small, it doesn't mean we are helpless you know." Ana hissed to the closest Deatheater, who happened to be Walden Macnair. Harry nodding his head in agreement, he worked hard with Draco and by himself so that when this ritual is over he could learn something exciting from Tom.

"Oh really? What can you do to defend yourselves?" Walden asked Ana, just to test her personality a little, he can't have a arrogant brat on his hands.

"Oh, Bella taught me lots of stuff. There was daggers, swords, sticks…" She will do fine, if she apply herself, there is no room for slacking under my wing. Her movements are smooth for her age, and her thin physic is just right for stealth. Just a tad on the short side, but after the ritual… who knows. Maybe I'll ask Bella to test her, training is one thing, but if she is as good as they say, then this girl has got talent. With a little help she will use it well.

"Harry have you remembered all your parts?" Nick asked again, the ritual is an old blood ritual strictly forbidden by the ministry laws, but quite acceptable by the pureblood law. The ritual is dangerous, but it is for life. This adoption method was reserved for purebloods whose line was about to die out, if they need an heir but cannot conceive for one reason or the other. Normally such ritual is done when the child is still unable to speak, before then an adult can step in for the infant. Harry and Ana are nearly four, so they had to speak for themselves, which makes the ritual more unstable.

"Yes Nick, I can say it backwards. Its not even a lot, just a few words, don't worry so much."

"Yes Nick, relax, we'll do fine, I learnt all my last week, I think I like the sound of Latin." Ana spoke up, helping her brother. Nick really was a worrier.

"Latin? Ana, the words are in Greek." Nick shook his head in part helplessness, part fear. Merlin, if they get through tonight, he would stop killing…for a month. He nodded his head as if in agreement with himself.

* * *

The clearing is covered in moss. Trees growing around the circle were huge; it looked like a forbidden city you would read about in roman scrolls. The runes in the form of pillars forming a heptangular shape around the eight people, candles held in the alcoves of the pillars shimmering in a green fire. The flame danced cynically across the walls as if displeased that it had been disturbed, the light and heat given off never leaving the perimeter created by the pillars. You can hardly make out the flab of stone under all the moss, but it is there, the Slytherin crest in the middle of the stone, a snake guarding its territory, radiating power in emerald waves of darkness.

The place had been untouched for decades, it is used solely for rituals, well protected, and far away from the lair that you can't even see it on top of the watching tower. Hidden by trees and guarded by thousands of snakes that would harm anyone who comes here without the Lord's permission.

Tom and the twins were sat in the smallest circle in the middle of the circular stone. Each has their birth element in front of them. Unlike the muggles, where the elements are set for you according to whichever year you are born into. For magical beings elements choose you, they measure your magic, mind and soul, and the most suitable choose you. Tom held a bloodstone in his hands representing Earth, while Harry and Ana held a candle each. The darkest of greens for Harry, and the purest white for Ana, the light illuminating their faces, but never seem to reach Tom's face, even as he leaned close to one.

Bella, Nick, Walden and Evan Greengrass stood facing toward the circle in a symmetrical square. North, East, South, and West respectively. While Lucius, the language expert, stayed out of the closing circle last, he chanted in a smooth levelled tone. After repeating the protection spell in Ancient Celtic for the last time, he stepped into the circle and stood behind Tom.

Trust. That is the most important ingredient in the ritual, every one in the circle must have trust and faith, they can have their own motives and reasons, but they must be truthful. That was not a problem for the eight people, they had a common cause to fight for, each with their own gain. Well…they are Slytherins.

Lucius held the dagger of Slytherin. The mystical dagger was said to be lost, almost as famous as the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. It was beautiful, pure silver spelt to stay strong and sharp through out history. The handle was made from black wood found only in Slytherin Gardens, and caved on the wood was what seemed hundreds of snakes intertwined biting and killing each other to reach the pure emerald tourmaline at the top of the handle. The dagger was rumoured to contain a peace of devil's heart. Many believed the dagger can cause unimaginable pain, once cut the wound never heal and the pain gets worse each passing day until you die as the snake poison destroy each red blood cell in your body at the same time corrode away the ends of your nerves.

In truth, the dagger was much more. The finest weapon masters in Japan and China made the dagger before the war of the two countries broke out, it was the last weapon made by the fine group.

Treated with the utter most care, the dagger was covered with potion after potion, and spells after spells until it was so magical, the weapon started to develop a mind of its own. The dagger can sense the holder's thoughts, and can damage to whichever degree you want it to. Whether it is to slaughter, injury, or torture, the dagger can leave you in acute pain for years or it can take away life with the slightest draw of blood.

"Are you ready?" Lucius lowered the dagger near Tom's temple.

"Yes." Came the three replies. Harry and Ana slightly distracted as they attempted to say all the Greek lines in their head one more time before they have to perform the ritual.

Lucius made the slightest cut on Tom's temple, then on his chest and then on his wand hand. The dagger acting according to the holder's wishes, draw a single drop of blood from each cut, not to hurt, not to kill. He did the same for both Harry and Ana. Finally returning to his standing place behind Tom.

_"Ο Λόρδος εσείς μπορεί καλωσορίσει Harry James στην και ο αγγειοπλάστης Αθηνάς Kathy στην οικογένειά σας, μπορεί εσείς να μοιραστεί με τους τη φρόνησή σας, η αγάπη σας, μαγικός σας. Θα είναι ο κληρονόμος στο όνομά σας, οικογένεια και μαγικός." 1_

_"Harry James στην και αγγειοπλάστης Αθηνάς Kathy. Μπορείτε η φρόνηση ο Λόρδος που σας έχει μοιραστεί με σας, προσέχει την αγάπη του, θησαυρός μαγικός του. θα είστε ο κληρονόμος στο Slytherin όνομα, οικογένεια και μαγικός. Μάιος εσείς βρίσκει την ευτυχία εδώ, μέσω του πολέμου και της ειρήνης μπορέστε εσείς και το μερίδιο πατέρων σας ο οικογενειακός στόχος. Αφήστε τα τέσσερα στοιχεία να είναι ο μάρτυράς σας." 2_

After Tom has said his promises and conditions it was time for the twins to accept the terms and become a part of the family. With that came responsibilities and dangers they never known.

_"Δεχόμαστε το επώνυμο, στην τιμή μαγικού και του μυαλού μας θα προσέξουμε το επώνυμό μας, στις ψυχές και τη ζωή μας θα προσέξουμε την αγάπη πατέρων μας. Να είστε χώρια της οικογένειας Slytherin, και μπορεί ο μαγικός να μας κρίνει αντάξιους."3_

As they said the last word the drops of blood on their skin raised into the air and bashed together in the middle of the circle and dropped into the darkened hole in the stone structure, and disappearing underneath the earth. The snakes carved at each four points of the earth flashed a white light before everything went calm again.

As sudden as a viper's strike, the candles in front of Harry and Ana raised into the air followed by Tom's bloodstone. The wax melted and each drip exploded into flames before it hit the ground. The bloodstone was forced under the dripping candles, as wax dripped down and hit the stone it became lighter and lighter in colour, on the seventeenth drop the wax sank into the stone, merged with it, the hidden redness in the bloodstone became a marble pattern of green and white.

There was little wax left, just as the last drop melted, the candle flames rearranged themselves into a circle. Two snakes made out of blue flame circled in loops each biting the other's tail until they where around the bloodstone. The flame was forced into the stone with such power and speed you can hardly see it.

The stone just hang there, unmoving, no sound or any indication of danger came from the innocent rock.

Just as every one started to relax, thinking the ritual was over. Power, raw, untouched power came from within the bloodstone. It was almost oozing magic into the air. Everybody held their breath as the stone moved right into the middle of the circle, on top of the deep hole where their blood went down.

A small crack appeared on the stone's surface, then another, then another. The three newly found family members moved even closer, magic itself was tempting them. Closer still, then…

* * *

A pair of dark hunter green eyes highlighted in black opened. The pupils reduced in size as he met the stream of light through the heavy curtains. Harry on his Egyptian cotton covered bed, unmoving. His arms and legs felt dead, as was his brain. How long was I asleep? He wondered, and then thought better of it as his head protested in irritation for being used.

Slowly, as if he had no control of his movements, he sat up. Looking around the room. Nothing seemed out of place, nothing changed. His eyes found a set of robes by the footer, there were two strange snakes embroiled along the collar, one white and the other green…

He remembered everything. A sudden memory bank had burst in his brain, the dark forest, the circles, the flame, and the blackness that came with. He frantically searched for his sister.

Ana was safe, he reassured himself. She laid on her bed, the light from the window casting shadows across her face, as her chest rouse and fell in a calming pattern Harry let go of the breath he hadn't realised he held.

His eyes then travelled to her face, expecting his baby sister's innocent sleeping face to calm him down. What he saw was…unexpected.

Where once a childish face with slight baby fat still attached was now a well-formed structured face, graceful yet strong, her high cheek bones making her jaw line tighter. Her once wavy black hair was now, as straight as ironed silk, and just as soft, it seemed even darker with a shine to it where the light hit. Her skin was pale, like a china doll. The splash of freckles across her nose now replaced with skin so smooth, it was perfection. Where her slightly masculine nose once was, now there was a subtler small feminine delicate nose, her lips had gotten fuller and shorter in width, no longer the thin strip of pale pink, it was now deeper in colour and more defined in shape.

Harry was shook out of his observations as he saw the slightly ajar door to the bathroom. He almost ran into the bathroom, or as fast, as he could with out tripping over his longer legs he had yet to get used to. He stopped in front of the mirror; he took a good look at himself.

His hair hasn't changed much, where once there was a mob of thick black mess now was still a black mess, perhaps thinner, and more tamed, but not by much. His eyes darker in colour and a more defined almond shape which was surrounded with thinner but longer lashes. His skin became pale compared to the more tanned skin he was used to, and there was not a hint of rose in his cheeks, which Harry liked. His nose was thinner but kept its length and his lips like his sister fuller and darker, in contrast with his pale skin tone. His jaw line is more visible, but still covered in a layer of baby fat. His face became a strong square shape, far from as childish as the round face he had.

He had grown. Harry was nearly jumping with joy, he was always the shortest, now maybe he'd be as tall as Draco, maybe even taller. Thank Merlin for Tom's genes. He was still on a 'cute' side with small amounts of baby fat still left here and there, but hopefully with training he planned to do and some flying with Draco he will work those off.

"I am glad you like how you look Harry, but do not become vain, that particular description still lay with the Malfoys." A voice mocked from the doorway. Tom stood with a relaxed pose.

"Well we wouldn't want to compete that title with the Malfoys now would we…Father." Tom lifted the corner of his lips for this, he like how it sounded.

"I guess I am. Father…Father." He tested on his tone, the word sounded strange, yet warming. He never got the chance to call father, but now to be call father, it was different, but pleasant all the same.

"You don't have to call me Father, Father." Harry answered cheekily, which earned him a light slap on the back of his head.

"It is odd, is it not? Calling me Father, Son?" Tom again tested the new word on his tongue. Son, I have a Son, and a daughter.

"How long have we been asleep Father?"

"Just over two weeks. Your magical core was still young and unstable, hence needing more time to adjust; I woke up about a week ago. I've been planning your training and helping Bella with Ana's. Oh and I have a surprise for you two after Ana wakes up."

* * *

"So, we would be related." Ana asked, unbelieving what she was told. "Me and Draco? But we are completely different, how can you expect anyone to believe that we are related through anything! Father please, we don't even look alike." Ana waving her arms in the air as she walked beside Harry to the surprise Tom had for them.

"Ana, you will be Draco's very distant cousin, not even through blood. Bella's late husband, Rodolphus' father had a brother called Maniazi Lestrange, he had two sons both of whom died during the war four years ago, the youngest Seth had only started a family with a pureblood Irish girl called Isha before he died. Leaving her pregnant."

"Now both her and the daughter she was carried died because of a complicated birth, however thank the stars the Lestranges are very private people, and didn't share that knowledge with the press. We are making out the two of you are the Lestrange twins, which will explain your appearances. Maniazi and his house elves raised you for the past four years, before his death in the past month, which was true, so do show your regrets when you next see Bella."

"After his death the elves are passed onto Bella as she is the mistress of the house, however she does not have a child of her own, hence why she gave all Lestrange heirlooms to Rabastan to look after. Now she is sharing custody with her brother in-law over you two. However Bella and Rabastan don't really have the cleanest name, for that reason the court decided to let Bella chose another family member to look after you, and she chose her sister Narcissa Malfoy."

"With the Malfoy's money and political power behind them no one could have said no, that's how you are 'related' to Draco. You would of course be made to live at Malfoy Castle, but in reality, you will live here. The Malfoys have too many properties for the ministry to check them all."

"Do we have to change our name, date of birth, can we be older, please… Oh, Merlin I am going to have so many different last names." Ana's brain working over time. She digested all the information, and just gotten over the fact now she is considered a Lestrange and is related to Draco Malfoy.

"No, for now you will keep your name and all the rest, but be careful not to shout it out loud if you are out. Once you start Hogwarts you will have to change your birth details, but that's a few years yet, no need to worry about it now. Ah. Here we are."

Tom stood in front of a dead end, the short corridor was covered in paintings of the most unusual things, all of which happens to have one snake or another in them. Like the painting in front of them. There was three children playing near a riverbank. A boy with black hair and eyes was sated in a tree over looking the river, in his arms was an elegant black and emerald snake, and he looked like he was having a conversation with it.

"Father?"

"Ana."

"Is that little boy, you?"

"Merlin no, I'm not that old, what made you say that?"

"You spoke to a snake when we were in the forest, he is doing the same, see…they are…"

_"Ssssshe will be impressssed if you do, ssss the snake hissed to the boy as he watched the girl played in the water."_

"They are _sssspe_…Ahhh." Ana scared herself silly as parseltongue came out of her mouth. Harry being the protective big brother doubled over and laughed at Ana's face.

"Its parseltongue Ana, heirs of Slytherin can speak it, it's a gift, a useful one. Draco was complaining to me how all the language he had to learn were so tedious, but extraordinary ones like parseltongue cannot be taught. I am going to show HIM who is good at languages." Harry said the last part with a sly smile.

_"Massssterssss, there is a new masssster. My Lord are thessssse yoursssssss children? They have come to sssstayssssss."_ The snake slithered towards the front of the painting and spoke directly with Ana. She watched the elegant way the snake moved as Tom replied the snake's keen questions. Ana moved forward to touch the snake. Just as she landed her hands on the green paint where there was a beautiful painting was now a gigantic serpents head. Its mouth wide open. Made out of pure white marble, and eyes a deep dark green like looking down at a clear lake bottom. The mouth formed a tunnel, leading to a beautiful corridor.

The snake head would look terrifying to anyone standing in front of it, but somehow it felt welcoming to Ana and Harry.

"This is the Heir's wing." Tom introduced, pleased they figured out how to get in by themselves. " The wing should have everything you need, it is quite large for two people. If Draco stays over, he may stay here if you wish, along with any other friends you make. You are welcome to use the teaching facilities here, but you are in no way restricted to this area, the main part of the Lair is always open to you, on the condition that you cannot be seen. Mika, the snake you just met is the main gate through here, but there are others."

Ana's curiosity side had taken over her body as she moved around each room like she was specifically looking for something. Touching everything and anything in reach, smelling the potion ingredients and pulling faces at Harry. They wondered around getting used to the décor a little before Tom showed them their new rooms. Each running into their own respectable rooms as soon as the doors opened.

Harry's suite looked towards the front of the Lair. The east wing overlooks a part of the forest and roads towards the entrance. Just under the window plants of all kinds were planted along with dense ivy climbing up the Lair's stone wall. The window seat was covered in velvet of the richest greens, the thick floor length curtains shaded in seal brown drabbed lazily to two sides of the Paladian window.

The most comfortable looking settee placed around the brown fireplace were covered in ivory coloured leather and decorated with dark green gems. Dark brown bookcases covered sections of the ivory walls, thick tomes already placed upon them, with room for personal storage here and there. This is only the living room.

Through the opened door way was the bedroom, a rather large bed was placed in the centre, the four poster bed again in a dark shade covered in rich expensive Egyptian cotton in shades of green and browns. The closet taking up the whole east side of the wall had eight doors to it. The bathroom, almost the same size as the bedroom was more like a indoor pool, coloured in light ivory, the light was green, giving the room a underwater feel.

On the other side of the living room was Harry's private study, and next-door was his training room. Every imaginable equipment was found along with games, there was a mountain of games. Every book readable for a four year old could be found in the study. In the centre just before the large bright pentagon window was an oak table, painted in rich dark brown. After inspecting his own room one last time, he ran into his sisters living area.

Ana's room was faced the east gardens, perhaps one of the most beautiful views of the Lair. Trees scattered around the grounds but in the centre was a magnificent fountain, carved out by one of the masters in Rome. The lay out of the rooms were similar to that of Harry's, conceivably more elegant and feminine. Ana's favourite colours were used for her room. The walls painted in sapphire, with two thick horizontal lines of sliver at eye level with black cherry blossoms rising off the beams as if it was wind blown. The Italian furniture all made with black wood found in the forest, and silk sheets in Alice blue covered the bed and divan.

"Oh, Father, I love it. Thank you for doing this for us. Its lovely. I've never seen so many books in one place and I love them all." Ana squealed in happiness and gotten hold of a book jumped on to the over large leather sofa and began to read.

"I can't believe all this are ours, thank you Father." As Harry ran to join his sister. Tom cannot help but hide a smile every time they call his Father; it is a wonderful feeling, as if nothing can upset him.

* * *

"Ready. Set. Go" They were having competition to see who is better at fighting. Draco and Harry just laughed when Ana claimed she can beat them both, so that's how they found themselves in the right court which Tom allowed them to use as a practice place. Ana and Draco each held a bamboo stick in their hands, and started the fight after Draco's rant about how ordinary and low quality the bamboo stick was.

Draco jumped up as Ana swept the stick across his feet, bring down the weapon trying to hit Ana on her side but blocked in the last moment. Held in that position until Ana twisted her stick and bought Draco over her shoulder. After a forward roll he got up and again swept the bamboo across at knee level. Ana dropped to the ground but got up instantly after the stick had gone past. As Draco was still getting control of his bamboo Ana brought the stick down and hit him on the shoulder making him dropping his weapon with a loud cry.

Walden came out of his hiding place in the alcove of the statue there he watched the combat and clapped his hands bringing attention to himself. The three youngsters stood up, after realising he was one of the elites they relaxed. A proud Bella appeared from behind him, giving Ana one of her rare smiles and mouthed good work, making Ana blush at the complement.

"She has potential, and you taught her well Bella. Still need to work on her speed and control but this girl has talent. Her movements are clean and footwork is good, but she needs to learn strategy. Draco would have beat her if he had more time because he had a plan to get her to that corner, while Ana just fought as the threat came."

"That said, Ana did win. The boys are no match for her, she is a natural. Even you cannot deny that."

"I'm not, she is good and I would like to teach her, but not now, I still have Le Nitefehan under my wing, he should finish and get his master in three four years or so. After that, I will take her in, her talent should be treasured, and trained."

"So how did I do Bella? They said I couldn't beat them in a million years, and I proved them wrong." Ana said the last part in a sing song voice that made Bella hid a smile. She remembered saying the same thing to Sirius as a child.

"Draco what have I told you about underestimating an opponent?"

"Not to do it." Draco answered and then pouted at the aspect that he was beaten by a girl, a younger girl no less. It hurt his Malfoy pride, and his arm.

"Ana, an old friend of mine and myself have a physical arts school in Japan, we are looking for young gifted children like yourself to join. Tom already agreed for you to go, only if you wish to. It is a great opportunity to learn there, we are one of the best campus schools around and people around the world come to us for training. Some only in self defence, some just for a summer trip, but there are few that live there and study to become a master in martial arts." Walden asked Ana, slightly holding his breath, she is a talented student, having her on campus would bring the school's standard even higher.

Ana loved the idea of going to Japan, she has never gone to another country before, she didn't like the idea of leaving her brother here though, they were just recently given the freedom to spent time together, she didn't want things to go back to like before, like it was with the Potters. Ana bit her lip in concentration.

"I won't lie to you Ana, if you become my apprentice it will be time demanding, but well worth it. You don't have to make a decision, you have time to do that, three years in fact, we don't take students under the age of seven, unless they are orphans, you will still spend time here, you can come back at the weekends, or if you like in the summer or winter holidays. It is a boarding school, like Hogwarts."

"I don't know… I can't, not right now, anything can happen from now until I am seven, that's three whole years away… it sounds like a very nice school and I would love to learn with you." Ana nodded her head in double confirmation. Her eyes glanced at Bella, She gave no indication whether it is better to go or not. Looks like I have to decide all by myself. "But…" Her eyes glanced at Harry. He too held his breath; waiting for the dreaded answer Ana had to give.

* * *

Finished at last, the longest chapter I have written. Hope you like it. Next chapter will be fun; they are having a day out.

The cliff-hanger was just too much of a temptation…sorry.

Oh and if you want to know what's been said in the ritual, but can't read Greek…then you just have to learn it.

Only Joking.

1Lord you may welcome Harry James Potter and Athena Kathy Potter in to your family, may you share with them your wisdom, your love, your magic. They shall be the heir to your name, family and magic.

2Harry James Potter and Athena Kathy Potter. You may receive the wisdom your Lord has shared with you, heed his love, and treasure his magic. You shall be the heir to the Slytherin name, family and magic. May you find happiness here; through war and peace may you and your father share the family goal. Let the four elements be your witness.

3We accept the name of the family. With the honour of our magic and mind, we accept the family name; with our hearts and life, we accept our Father's love. Let us be a part of the family of Slytherin, may the magic deem us worthy.

(Sorry if the Greek is wrong, but I used a translation website, and they don't always have the best affect. I should know, I took French for five years, and my homework are…. Well lets just say I didn't pass.)

**How many pretties do I have to put in front of please to make you review?**


	9. Amusement Park

Chapter 9 Amusement Park

I would have liked a few more reviews for the last chapter, but thanks for all those who did leave a comment. I hope that more people would have something to say on this chapter. This chapter is like a fun chapter; the next one will be a turning point in the story.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 9 Amusement Park!

"Father, we are nearly seven."

"You must let us go, you promised. Lucius spent time organising it for Ana, it's her last week here." Harry and Ana, soon to be seven years old and very proud of it, practically begged their father to let them go to the amusement park Lucius suggested. Very un-dark heir like, Harry pouted and commented on the unfairness of life in general. He even brought out the fact that Ana received a better potion kit than he did, even though his potion skills were somewhat…questionable, or down right tragic if the silver cauldron he used had any say in it.

"Exactly my point, you are only six…"

"Nearly seven" Harry cut in.

"You haven't the experience of dealing with the outside world and Ana will only be gone for a week." Tom carried on as if Harry did not say anything.

"That's not our fault, you refused to let us go to Diagon Ally remember, Draco was allowed to go." Ana reasoned, in her six, nearly seven years old mind her father was making no sense. Tom's worries and fears about someone finding out they are his children just did not bother them in their excitement with the prospect of going to Alton Towers, it was named the best amusement park five years running.

Tom closed his eyes, and rested his head on his wooden desk. "Yes Ana, but Draco was trained to attend gatherings, parties and the like, it was expected of him, being the Malfoy heir, but you had to stay safe here."

Although Harry and Ana had grown up and no longer represented the young three years olds when they first met, they still looked a little like the Potters. The ritual used for their adoption was very old and dark; it not only allowed the participants to change name and magic signature like more common rituals. The ritual they used allowed them to change appearance.

The faster your biological system allowed you to grow the faster your appearances would change, hence why in only two weeks after the ritual the twins changed so much. The two years after that was…unusual in the Lair, they changed everyday, little things but still changed. From the slight change in eye colour and the amazing fast growth in Harry's height, to the shifting contours of their faces and fingerprints. In resent month the changes slowed down. All in all the twins look very different now, but still there were similarities to the Potters that Tom just could not ignore. Even though his elites ensured him without specifically looking for those similarities, you could not tell they were once Potters.

"I cannot risk it. Sorry Ana." Tom hated the disappointed looked upon Ana's face. Ana looked up as Tom spoke, her large crispy clear light green eyes held so much trust and curiosity, and Ana had a very good idea of how to use her innocent look to her advantage, as Tom found out the hard way. She, like any 'daddy's' little 'angel' was the Dark Lord's biggest soft spot, although he would not admit to preferring one child than the other. "No, there is no way. Do not give me that look Ana. Nothing you can say will change my mind. You are NOT going." Tom looked from one child to the other.

* * *

"Which ride shall we go on first?" Harry looked expectantly at Draco.

"How should I know, I've never been here before." Draco fumbling in his pocket for a map of the place.

"Don't your family own the park? If my family owned an amusement park, I would go everyday, but no, they have to own a diamond trade. I mean I like diamonds and all, but you can only play with them for so long." Daphne Greengrass, another member of the tight group of friends said while faking a disappointed sign and shake of the head.

Like Harry and Draco, Daphne and Ana became the best of friends once they met at age four. They are worlds apart, Ana preferring to play with poison daggers and climbing the tallest tree she could find, while Daphne spent time under the tree reading literature way to old for her, you hardly see her without a paint brush or sketch quills. No matter how many times her mother Raissa Greengrass made her wash and rewash, you could guarantee to find a spot of paint on her tanned olive skin. Her light brown curls always in a pony tail with a red ribbon, warm brown eyes that made you trust her every word. Dimples would appear on her angelic hart shaped face if she smiled her charming smile.

It did not matter Ana and she had no real common hobbies. They enjoyed each other's company just like any other best friends. They both loved to swim, prank (with Harry and Draco as their unfortunate targets), and explore the Lair's impressive five storey library, although looking for very different subject matter.

"We don't own the whole park, we only own 37 of its shares." Draco rolled his eyes as if expecting any seven year olds to understand the complex economy and business dealings. "If we did own it, then it would have been called Malfoy Towers." Draco said arrogantly.

"Original, Draco, very original." Ana teased. She seems to have a new hobby as of late, teasing Draco on his every action and world. This annoyed the young Malfoy heir terribly.

"Shut up Ana, just because you are jealous." Draco reached across Daphne to hit Ana on her arm; although playful on Draco's part, he should have known better. Ana immediately stopped giggling into her hands, and fought back by pushing Draco, hard, into Harry sitting on the other side.

"Language Draco." Lucius commented from the front section where all the adults sat. Typical Malfoys, disapproving the misuse of language rather than hitting a girl. Harry thought, rolling his eyes.

"Stop it you two." Harry's leadership skills coming into effect. "Is that the gate?" he asked Lucius.

"Yes Harry, but we'll drive into the park, I reserved tickets. Malfoys do not queue." Lucius commented with a slightly more practiced arrogance and distaste than his son just shown. This made Ana and Daphne bite back a giggle, earning them a glare from Raissa Greengrass, who has been invited to keep Cissa company in the spa resort while swapping gossips, Lucius had some business conference to attend in the north of Wales.

The black lamborghini pulled into the VIP parking just as Lucius handed Draco the daily schedule and told him to meet them at the hotel restaurant at seven sharp.

"Mr Malfoy, sir would you, your friends come this way, your tickets, and passes has been pre-booked. These are the maps, and your VIP passes allow you to cut through queues. If you have any questions the assistants round the park will be more than happy to help. I do hope you have a very nice day, and enjoy your stay."

Ana watched as the manager sucked up to Draco, just because he is a Malfoy, but then Father did warn us, in public the Malfoy's standing in society, muggle or magical is VERY high, in fact not many can surpass them, financial wise nor family history, and that many people would suck up to them for their power. Also its not just Lucius that hold power, Draco, although he don't brag about it (not yet anyway) he is worth more than a small country and a few islands put together.

Being the heir automatically makes him the holder of 17 of the Malfoy's shares, that is an impressive amount by itself, but he also received the personal will of his grandfather. Although the heirlooms, vaults, estates and documents were included in the Malfoy's formal will, which was passed down to Lucius. The personal will was left over from Abraxas' retirement, worth more than thirty million galleons including the famous Dragon's Den in the middle of the established Gusto National Forest, the perfect not to mention expensive country mansion.

That's not all, Draco being the only blood relative to the blacks of his generation through Narcissa is technically the black heir, perhaps not to their fortune as Sirius may have spent it all on the Order, but to their blood, magic and name. Ana remembering the time that piece of information slipped through to the reporters, Draco was followed for weeks afterwards.

* * *

"I dare you to go on THAT." Ana said to the boys as they looked up to the vertical drop of tallest ride in Europe, Oblivion. They could hear the screams coming from that direction as soon as they came into the park and Ana, as always, was attracted to the sound straight away, she really has been around Bella for too long.

"Like I would be scared of that little dare. If Harry and I go, then so should you and Daphne, its only fair."

"Deal, I bet you scream louder than we do…" Daphne suggested in a singsong voice, laughing with Ana at the angry faces of the boys. They are really fun to tease.

"We will not."

"No way." They both rejected the idea of being more scared than the girls are. After all, they are boys and boys are better. Both thought arrogantly, do not blame them too much, they cannot help being sexist, they are only seven after all.

That said, the group went to the fast track lane and the guard- probably been warned about the young Malfoy coming to visit rushed them to the front of the line, even though there were a ten minutes waiting list. Draco happily got into the seat, Ana however looked apologetically at the people next in line.

The ride started up, and carried them into the sunshine. It was slow, travelling up to the highest point in the park, where they would drop down vertically and into the ground tunnel at a high speed that would even make the well practiced aristocrat Malfoy scream murder.

"Its very high up here isn't it?" Daphne commented, almost dreamily as she would have loved to draw from this angle. Her comment however was followed by…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

* * *

"That was…"

"I don't feel so well."

"Me neither."

"Whose idea was is to go on that thing?"

"Ana" two voice replied.

"I'm going on to a gentler ride." Daphne said while trying to walk in a straight line and failing. The girls held on to each other while slipping through the gaps people made, and into the gate of 'Pinball Whizzer' where the ride represented a pin ball machine.

"Draco stop it." Ana hissed out as Draco was just about to cut through another queue to the front.

"Stop what?" Draco genuinely asked.

"Stop cutting through the line, there are others queues, for even longer, its not right that we can just cut through, they have every right to ride as we do. Even if they are muggles." She hissed the last part as a whisper.

"But father said Malfoys don't queue."

"Stop lessoning to every thing your father tells you, if he said jump you would say how high, think for yourself for once." She rolled her eyes at his stupidity. Draco is great academically, but when it came to his father, he makes an idiot of himself just to impress him.

No one has yet to have won an argument with Ana, and so they waited in line, even if Draco did negotiate so they used the fast track. The ride spun, dropped, twisted and turned, it lasted longer than the last ride, but less thrilling.

"Stop trying to steal my ice cream Harry."

"But I've finished my one." Harry said eyeing Ana's unfinished one, just sitting there still with half a flake sticking out.

"You should have eaten slower then, maybe next time." Ana said bringing her strawberry ice cream closer, away from Harry's eyes, or mouth, and gave it a lick, smirking at the hungry look on Harry's face.

"Why don't you just buy another one?" Draco added, as if the simplest solution, it probably is, only Tom told Harry to watch his diet, his been having too much sweets lately, and Tom said if he didn't want to look like Crabbe in a few years then he should stop. Harry could almost see Ana's brain working, linking him buying another ice cream to black mailing him with the information to their Father, sometimes sisters are so annoying.

"Shall we go to the Congo River Rapids, it's a great water ride." Daphne suggested only to be shot down by a rather resistant Draco.

"No way, I'm not getting my clothes, hair and …anywhere wet, there could be infections in that water. Nope, not going."

"Oh come on Dray, its only a small water ride, its not even fast, and you'd hardly get water on you."

"How do you know, you've never been here, and stop calling me Dray, its not my name."

"It says it right here in the information booklet, if only you can read DRAY." Ana emphasising on his nickname, he hated that. Draco got out his own booklet, proving to Ana he could read.

"Are you suggesting YOU can read Ana. Wow your intelligence level is finally rising, not by much tough. Shame really, but then agai…" He never got to finish that sentence as Ana dumped her bottled spring water over Draco's carefully styled windblown hair, although the windblown part might be a side affect of going to an amusement park.

"Now you don't have an excuse NOT to go on a water ride." Ana smirked in Draco's direction. If looks can kill, Ana would be saying hello at hell's gate.

"Draco, did you know you look like a cat being dragged out of a swamp?" Daphne added just for humours' sake.

* * *

"Why did I sit on this side?" Draco complaint again as another forthcoming water splash met him, leaving the others dry in their seats.

"Because you thought that was the driest seat." Harry grinned at his friend; he really did look like a drenched cat. Harry remembered his father told him in his first lesson, 'never fear anything, because your fear often find you.' For Draco, the statement can't be more true.

"Don't you start, isn't your sister enough?" Draco covered his hair in fear as they came around the bend and came face to face with the min water fall they had to travel under. "AHHHHHH. Merlin why me?" Draco once again was its victim, as only one side of the circular boat went under the water. His whinges were met with laughter and giggles.

Lunch was different; none of them knew muggles had so much interesting, not to mention tasty food. Although the fries did go to your thighs straight away, the children are still too young to worry about it; they stuffed themselves silly with KFC and Sweets from various shops.

"Any one got a ride in mind. We could go on Nemesis, I heard its great." Harry recommended after they digested their food for a bit. They walked towards the big ride, and saw the queue, even though it was lunch time, there must be a thirty minute queue even in the fast lane.

"Are you sure we can't just use the VIP bands, I mean they are hardly going to worry about missing one turn." Draco looked to Ana, hoping she'll let it go and just use the bands to their advantage.

"No Draco, its not fair on others, think how would you feel if someone cut in while you were meant to go on next."

"I don't have to, no one would dare, or I'll tell father. Come on Ana, its not my fault they are not rich enough to get a VIP pass." After about twenty minutes of constant debate between them, they only just noticed that they've come to the front of the line and was about to go on next.

"See Dray, that wasn't very long was it." Draco mumbled something incoherent, and shot Ana a mean glare. Mumbled again, something about Dray is a stupid name, and only stupid people would come up with it.

After the ride the photo came out. Harry, Daphne and Ana had a panicked face, and looked as if they were going to be sick, Draco was in mid scream, eyes forced shut and hands clenched at the head bars. Ana insisted of getting the photo.

"Wow. What was that?" To Harry's amazement there it was again. The water beams shot streams of water powerfully vertically upwards, the swing like ride was packed full of people, they screamed as the basket shape did a three sixty degree swing, and came down through the water fountain. Spraying water everywhere, even on to them, and they were standing a good forty meters away.

"I want to go on." Ana shouted, deciding for the entire group. As she dragged Draco across the square and into the gate of Ripsaw. She loved water, and was extremely excited to go on the ride. It had nothing to do with getting Draco wet, and seeing him scream under the water currents, and people thought she was innocent. Harry shook his head at his friend and sister's antics. They were like this ever since they were six, they could be nice and tolerant of each other and make his life much easier, but they choose to annoy each other until one of them gave in.

"AHHHHHHHHH….. IIII Doooonnnnn'ttttt lllliiikkeeeeeee thiiiiiss RRRIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDEEE. AHHHHHHH." Draco coughed and faked choking as they went through another water wall. Getting…well, everything wet. The other three just rolled their eyes at his exaggeration.

After that ride, or as Draco refer to it, the monstrosity, even Narcissa's well-practiced hair stay put charm failed to overcome the water and wind. Draco's well-styled hair was as to now a mob of messy blond, only slightly better than Harry's messy black mob.

Air, was one of the largest attraction there. The seats were tipped at ninety degrees and you go round the route in a flying position as if on a broom. Harry and Draco insisted they go on, even with Ana's persistent refusal. Draco grinned like a mad man at Ana's terrified expression. She never liked flying much, rightly so, the first time Draco tried to teach her to fly was also his last. After the water disaster she put him through, twice, he wanted pay back.

As the ride was such a popular attraction, the queue length was at its all time high. Draco again being the arrogant rich kid, pushed his way to the front. Only a bushy haired muggle girl stopped him, she was about his own age. "Why are you jumping the queue? You are not allowed to do that."

"Its none of your business what I want to do." The word muggle was just on his lips, but he stopped in time. "I wouldn't imagine commoners like you can understand, but I am allowed to do anything."

"Who do you think you are? You just come in here and act like you owned the place. Are you so inconsiderate?" the bushy haired girl argued back just as firmly. Her brown hair getting bushier by the second, and her large brown eyes narrowed.

"I don't ACT like I own the place, I DO own the place. Why don't you just shut up and stop embarrassing yourself." Draco walked past gracefully side stepping her blocking arm. Ana followed last but looked at the girl apologetically.

"Sorry about him, he was raised to act like that, its not his fault, not really."

"Its alright, at least he has a friend like you." She looked kind of upset at the word friend. "He can't go that bad."

"Yeah, I got to go, nice meeting you." Ana did really like the way she thought. Shame she was a muggle.

"I'm Hermione by the way."

"Ana." Was the last thing she said, as she followed the group down the lane.

* * *

"You did what?" Harry and Draco asked simultaneously. They've just been told, Ana and Daphne already picked out the suites they were going to stay in. they looked at each other in horror.

After dinner the whole group was brought to the Alton Tower's hotels. Where the themed rooms had already been booked. when the doors opened to their suite, there were no word to describe what they saw. PINK. PINK. PINK everywhere. From the curtains a shocking bright pink which lights up, it makes you wonder how anyone can sleep in here. Worse was the make up table and all the glitter, enough to make the boys' eyes water from just looking at it.

Ana and Daphne laughed themselves silly with the horror filled looks upon the boys' face. They were terrified to sleep in here. Although the Girls did not like pink in particular themselves, and Daphne did spent ten minutes complaining about the terrible colour combinations. It was just too tempting to see the boys' faces, and Merlin was it worth it.

"Father you cannot expect us to sleep in…that." Draco looked at the pink bed with pink haired dolls sitting on his pillows to his father for help. Lucius looked like he agreed, he knew it was a joke and all, but really, any man would be afraid. Just as Lucius about to agree, Cissa put her arms around his, and smiled an innocent smile with a hint of warning in them.

"Now, now boys, you chose to go play Golf, the girls helped you pick out your room, and such a lovely room it is, shouldn't you be thanking them?" Narcissa asked innocently.

"But Mother…"

"Draco, don't start a sentence with but, in fact don't use that word at all, it is too informal and…muggle. Boys where are your manners, the girls thought hard on what room you would all enjoy, now shouldn't you be thanking them for their efforts?"

"Thanks Ana, Daphne." Draco mumbled out, under his mother's stare. He nudged Harry.

"Yeah, thanks." Mumbled out as well.

* * *

**QUESTION:**** I'm going to introduce a few more places into this story now they've grown up a bit. Would anyone like me to do sketches of the layouts and post them on the web? Please leave me a comment if you do.**

Hope you enjoyed that. I have never been to Alton Towers but it's the best park around, if my descriptions about the park is not enough, then you can see their map, just search it in Google.

AN: I might start to write shorter chapters because I find that I have more reviews for them, but they are still going to be about 1000 –2000 words.

** P.S – Do you like the new summary for this story? Would you rather I changed it back?**

Please leave a **review**, just to let me know if you enjoyed the story or not.


	10. Takara And The Curriculum

Chapter 10 Takara And The Different Curriculum

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this. It's the last week of school for me, still got two more days to go and I'm free!!

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 10 Takara And The Curriculum

**Ana's POV**

"What if they don't like me, and I'll be the only one there without a friend. Can Daphne come with me, just for a week? Father please, you are not going to stay there, and Harry have to stay here to study, please Father."

I can't deny it, no matter how much I'd liked to be independent, and I'd loved to go to Japan, a seven years old will always miss home and family. Just thinking about leaving Harry, Father, Daphne, Bella or even Draco was too much at the moment. Even though I've been told not to cry by my Father, I still felt tears flooding my eyes.

"Ana, you are my daughter, no one, I mean NO ONE is allowed to make you feel inferior…ever. You will make new friends, and they will love you just like your friends here." I really cannot imagine Draco loving me, the thought gave me the shivers. My father is right, I can do this, it's too good a chance for me to give up just because I will miss my family. They will still be here next week. I took a deep breath turned around to face Harry.

"Merlin, I'll miss you so much." being hugged by your brother is like having a nice warm blanket wrapped around you. Sometimes it's the most wonderful feeling of protectiveness, but at others its suffocating. This time though, I hugged him back just as warmly, not wanting to let go. "I'm sure people there will love you, everyone need a annoying brat like you to keep them entertained after all." Laughing and trying to look angry at the same time was not working for me, so I gave Nick a quick hug and picked up my back pack, waving goodbye to Harry and Nick for the millionth time, I turned to walk through the check out gate.

Around the corner the full view of the main waiting hall of the Portkey station. No wonder Draco hated the place, and had Lucius build the personal Portkey station in Malfoy Castle, the room was packed full, with pockets of people shifting impatiently waiting for the late Portkeys.

Father and I got through the security with the fake ID Lucius got us with no problem.

"May you have a safe and nice journey, please keep your arms and belongings inside the restricting circle and wait for the count down…3…2…1…Depart."

* * *

I followed the caretaker up the river bank after father apparated us here. Father seemed to have been here before, then again I suppose he must have, after all Takara School Of Physical Arts and Weaponry was a linked campus to the Slytherin Magic Institution Of Forbidden and Forgotten Arts, I only visited the school once, it was beautiful, I hope it is the same here.

On the other side of the river I could see people wearing pure white instead of the Deatheater black with bamboo sticks clashing and swords slashing, I love it already. People here looked friendly, at least…they do when they are not trying to trip you up, or scare you with a sai.

Kimoragreata, or Kim as my caretaker insisted I call her was just telling me how there were a large number of westerners coming to the school this year, most in my year too, as the school board finally made the school international. I am going to be one of the youngest here, the school take students over the age of seven, unless a orphan was found to have potential, then the school take you in and train you for free, once you started working, they take five percent of your earnings. She also said I would make a lot of friends here, which was reassuring.

Across the lake was the living area, through gate one, although it looked nothing like a gate, just two slabs of grey flint with Gate one, Living quarters written on them in red paint. These gates were all over the school ground, kind of like corridors in the Lair, only out side. There was a common room, the female and male living quarters (Separated of course), and the cafeteria, the teachers rooms was just off to the left. (A/N the link to Takara is up: http : / pics./cassie616/pic/000019ke/g1, take out spaces. Hope you check it out. the link is also on my user account page.)

Everything here was just so natural. The showers and wash rooms was by the river, the farm land near the toilet (I really don't want to know why.) and gardens were everywhere, I've never seen a Japanese Dry Garden before, they are basically gardens with ponds with no water, but filled with stones instead. All the rooms were made out of wood, with bamboo sticking out here and there, covered with strong paper and board, the sliding doors roof and walls were all ivory coloured, like the rice growing in the back gardens.

The door to my room or hut, slid open as a girl with black hair in a Beveled Bob came out. "Hey! You must be the new girl, well…I'm new too, just got here yesterday. I guess we'll be room mates. I'm Manami Karapanagioti, but most people can't say my last name, so they call me Kan instead. What's your name?"

"Hi, I'm Ana, Athena Lestrange actually. I'd love to be room mates with someone, I thought I was going to live on my own, and get board out of my skull." Talking to Manami was easy enough, looks like she doesn't know anyone either. I smiled when she saw the dagger I carried in my boot with me. Father gave it to me for my seventh birthday, he said it was a heirloom. When I asked him shouldn't he have given it to Harry since he was the heir, Father just told me he'd like Harry to live a little longer. The dagger was beautifully designed, but lethal when you know how to use it, the handle was black wood, with a bloodstone in the centre, the blade, a finely sharpened silver slate.

"That's beautiful, who gave it to you?" Manami asked me with wide dark brown eyes.

"My Father, he came with me, only just left, he is very busy with work and all… would you like to see…"

"I'll just leave you two girls to it then, Miss Kan, if you are so kind to show your new room mate around. I'm not as young as I used to be, and my knee is failing me again."

"No problem Mrs Kim, here lets get your stuff inside. Then we can go explore."

"So basically the school is split into seven areas."

"Yep, but they are all interlinked, like the physical combat area is always liked with the weaponry, and that's linked with magical skills." After the tour Nami gave me I felt like I knew the school, its like a family instead a campus, there were seven areas in all. The living area, the beginners' training, advanced/specialised combat, weaponry, Magic skills, International standard education, Meditation and Temple. These are the seven main parts that makes up the school, and we are going to experience them first hand tomorrow. I'm ever so excited, so is Nami, hopefully, with luck I could make few more friends here, after all I'm going to live here for years to come.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I started my first lessons…well official lessons today. Just had combat with Draco and Bella in the gardens, and after breakfast, we have charms. I am as excited as anything, although we had learnt charms theory for three years now, today is going to be the first time we actually practice the spells.

Father said a lot of old purebloods thought the earlier their children could practice magic, the stronger they are. Only in recent years did the healers find out, if magic was forcefully used when they are not stabilised, the child could become a squib, which was why many of the pureblood families became weak, it had little to do with inbreeding.

Draco practically lived here in the Lair, even though Father and his deatheaters had not been doing much in the last few years, ever since Ana and I got here. Draco heard there were even a few who believed Father had gotten ill after the time he attacked Andrew's party, as if a weak pathetic thing like Kirke could harm Father, he is no where near powerful enough. Then again Father told me this was good, he is recruiting at the moment, and he and Lucius planed to make people let their guard down, for now.

Draco only went home four times a week, on the days he had private tutoring in the subjects I held no interest in. For example our training regime was mostly the same, but when Draco had Law, Finance or Multi-Languages excreta, I would then have Wandless magic, Parseltongue or Dark arts with Father, those subjects either Draco cannot learn, or they are too advanced. Lucius did not want Draco to learn Dark Arts until he is at least nine, can't think why though, it's… amusing.

"What do you think we are going to learn today?" Draco knew things like that; he listens to every word Lucius mutters, which in my opinion is quite sad, but then again he knew more that way. After finishing his eggs, Draco answered.

"I think we are doing a motion charm, then in transfiguration Mother is going to show us how to turn water in to ink."

"Why can't we just learn Hogwarts' syllabus? It'll be so much easier."

"No, Mother and Father is helping Tom look for spells that's not in the Hogwarts' books, that way we won't get board once we start school. Besides, I don't think it's going to work, all the useful spells are included in their syllabus, Hogwarts is after all the finest school for OWLS and NEWTS."

"Hope they just gave it up, we are learning a whole lot of stuff that's extracurricular. Hogwarts can be a revision for us, won't our lives be so easy if we already learnt all the stuff?" Draco just nodded, not really agreeing with me. Draco loved his books, I mean **loved**them! Once, he refused to play Quidditch just because he didn't finish the assignment his father gave him on muggle chemistry…MUGGLE, but then again he does enjoy potions. Here I thought only girls were weird.

"Ok, Have you two had a practice with the wands yet?" Nick asked us as we got ready for the lesson. Father and Lucius gave us each a wand from our grand parents, they said our own wands will be too easy for us to use, and after using these wands for a few days we would appreciate our own wands more once we got them.

Mine was melted Amphisbaena scale in Abies Alba wood, Father told be the user of the wand never lost a duel, his speed was impeccable.

Draco had his Grandfather's wand, it was more elegant and detailed, after all only the best for a Malfoy. The core was made from Seps' venom and the only wood that would not liquefy when comes in touch with the liquid is the silver maple, finished with detailed carvings of a Sep killing its prey on the surface of the wand. Draco was most proud of the fact that the wand accepted him as its user for his grandfather was a powerful man, even Father agreed with that.

"Yes Nick, my Father made us try our wands when we got them. And practiced small spells ever since."

"You've already know some spells then…well let see then."

"Um…ok, how about, _crudus._" As I pointed to the wooden desk it turned a green colour…sickly green but green nevertheless, its amazing how we could change a room colour in a instant while muggles had to take days to paint the room with smelly paints, then wait for it to dry. Well, its not my fault they were unworthy to have magic, muggles, they are horrid, and would abuse magic anyway, just like Father said they would.

"That's great Harry, for a seven year old too, you are going to be a powerful wizard. Draco how about you? Do you know the colour charm yet?"

"Yes, I know it, but I can't get it to work." Draco mumbled, he looked down at his hands. As he said the sentence, his voice was getting constantly quieter.

"Draco, look at me." Nick ordered " There is nothing wrong with you not being able to do that spell, everyone have their strength Draco. Which other seven year old can brew a sleeping draught when their mother is feeling ill? Which other seven year olds can speak, what was it five, six languages? Spells are only one part of magic, and you'll soon pick it up, don't worry, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, thanks Nick." Draco smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. He was still upset, I can tell, Draco never said yeah, no matter how informal the setting was, he always answered with yes, Lucius insisted, even Father said it was a little too much to ask.

"All right then, today we are starting on the motion activation charm, this allow you to move an object from side to side, and only from side to side, in which ever direction you are standing in. the basic concept is to tug on the air currents with the help of the…" Nick drowned on.

"Who want to go first?" After waiting for Draco to answer but hearing no sound I stood up and pulled out my wand. "Ok, Harry, remember the movement. Dip the tip of the wand, then move is backwards towards you, like this…"

"_Mutavi_." I tried, and the feather made the slightest shift to the right. "_Mutavi_." I tried a bit louder. Another tug, "_Mutavi_." I gave it a sharp tug, pulling my wand backwards a bit too far than necessary and the feather moved to the left and burnt when contacted with the air currents as if going through a ring of fire.

"That's was good Harry, but patience is a virtue in charms as is most other subjects, something you…lack." He said eyeing the black powder covered table where the feather once had been. Draco beside me covered his smile with his hands, which made me sent him a glare, challenging him to do better."

"Draco? Would you like to have a go?"

"Um…Sure. _Mutavi_?" Nothing happened, both me and Draco was holding our breath, I really wished him to do well. Father might be frustrated if I didn't make it work, but Lucius will most defiantly give Draco extra work if he failed. "_Mutavi…. Mutavi. MUTAVI._" That did it, the father was set alight, there was a bright white light then there was nothing.

"Um…" Unsure what just happened I turned to Draco, trying to make it into a joke. "Well, at least something happened." I think Ana is rubbing off on me, recently I say the most inappropriate things.

* * *

"Hello boys, did you have fun in charms?" Narcissa was setting things for our Transfiguration class. Pots of ink and water was lined up on the side of the desk. Standing in a formal blue dress, you would think Narcissa was going to a wedding, not coming the Lair to teach two seven year olds, but then I guess always look perfect is in the job description of Mrs Malfoy.

Draco and I both took a sit. "As you can probably guess we are going to be turning water in to ink today. This is a simple spell, however when I said turning water in to ink I only meant the colour, not the properties, we cannot do that yet, as the polar negativities of water and ink are different, that's why we still have people who sell ink. To make real ink from water is a very difficult process, you would not even start on that unless you seek a master in the arts, who would use large amounts of ink. Now the polar negativity depends on the slight change in water molecules as the bonds in the…"

After the class I had ten pots of black water, but Draco only had three pots of slightly grey with bits of cloudy clusters flouting around.

"Ok its your break next boys, Harry you did great, you still need to work on the wand movements, but other than that the transformation was perfect, I guess what you lack in accuracy you made up in amounts of power input. Well done Harry you may go. Draco can I have a word?"

Draco nodded not looking at his mother. His hands fumbling under the table. As I walked pass him I whispered quickly, "I'll wait out side." He gave me a half smile and slumped down even more.

* * *

**Ana's POV**

"Is it true the boys will get hit with activated bamboo sticks if they try to snick into the girl's shower?" I asked Nami as I walked in to the hut we shared. The hut had a door and two windows, each by our own desk, the window was open at the moment, the cool night air caressing our faces, the sent of sweet jasmine flowers flowing in once in a while. Our bed was covered with cotton sheets and a fluffy pillow mine in blue while Nami's in white. Even though the four poster soft mattress bed in the Lair was much more comfortable, these hard wooden beds was said to be better for your back, and they don't allow you to fall too deep asleep, so they keep you alert. Nami was standing on hers at the moment… wait what?

"Hey, NO. Stop, what are you doing?" Even as I asked it was quite obvious what she was trying to do. She was trying to kill a snake with the dagger just off my bed side table as it was the only weapon in sight.

"I…(Stab, missed) am trying to kill (Stab, missed) the snake." The snake was moving so fast there was no way she could kill it, in fact if she continual to annoy the serpent its going to kill her.

"Stop it, the snake haven't done anything to you, its just passing through. Stop it." Nami is not listening to me. The serpent was defiantly magical, no muggle creature can move that fast, its almost a blur. It is a blur, where there was one snake there was now eight, surrounding Nami as if hunting down dinner. Father told me not to use my parseltongue when there was people around, but this is a emergency.

"Sssssserpent, my beauty, pleasssssse do not kill her. Sssshe doesssssss not tassssste good." That's got the snake's attention and Nami's.

"You child, you sssspeak the ssssssacred tongue of the sssserpentssssss." One of her head turned to me but she kept the other seven on Nami and the dagger. And hissed. "Put the sssharp sssstone down you ignorant child." She hissed to Nami, which just scared her even more and she clutched to the dagger even tighter.

"Nami, put it down, the snake wont hurt you." Slowly Nami put down the dagger, leaving it on the bed side table and stood against the corner of the bed.

"We will not hurt you beautiful sssserpent. Sssshe do not have the blissssed gift of the sssserpentsssss' tongue. We have bothersssssed you enough, you may passsss if you wish."

"Thank you ssssserpentsssss child, I am getting hungry, and my children are sssstill waiting for my return." As she said this I got up and went to the rat trap behind the wardrobe, there were two still breathing.

"I hope you like thessssesssss."

"You are a witch, are you not child?" She asked after she finished the rats, and gave some to her daughter.

"Yessss" the snake named Kojiki, now back to a single snake looked from her daughter to me and back.

"Would you like a friend, my child, a familiar perhapesssss, thisssss isssss my youngesssst, sssshe issssss powerful but ssshe issss trouble, and cannot help but sssseek danger. I cannot look after her and five otherssssss, sssshe would do well with you."

"I would jussssst love to have her, absolutely love to. Would you likesssssss to come withsssssss me?" I asked the younger smaller snake, I didn't want to take her by force. The serpent's eyes lit up as she nodded her head, flickering her tongue out to taste me.

"I would like a changessssss, mother is a bit repetitive forssssss me. You smell funssssss." I laughed at that, startling Nami.

"What isssss yourssss name, how old are you?"

"I do not have a name yet, mother inssssissssted to wait, I am now three summerssssss old now."

"Bye ssssnakesssss child, take care of my youngessssst and sssshe will take care of yousssssss." Kojiki hissed her good byes after fussing over her daughter for the last time. The young serpent wasn't that's upset with what was going on, normally this was the time for serpents to leave their mothers anyway. She was glad she'll have some companion.

"So you can…" Nami asked the obvious question.

"Yeah."

"They listen to you."

"Sometimes."

"The small one is going to stay." I nodded, the young snake as if understanding the word small gave a hiss mimicking her mother, and gave Nami a fright.

"She will not hurt you, she is very gentle, all serpents are, at least if they are not provoked." As I said this, Nami looked guilty and bit her lip.

"I know, I know I shouldn't have tried to kill the large one, but she looked so scary."

"That's alright, just don't do it in the future, I've been brought up to love snakes and befriend them, in fact I have a book on them, Father gave it to me just before I left. Letsssss check what sssssspeciesssss you are before we name yousssss all right?" I switched between the two languages with little difficulty now, after three years of living in the Lair you get use to it. I read out the passage from the book father gave me.

"I says here, 'Yamata no Orochi, the Japanese eight headed and eight tailed serpent was one of the most deadly. Not only do their venom kill with in a minute, but their eyesight is incomparable. Myth label them to have many heads and tails, this muggle way of thinking is wrong, the snake do not really grow different heads, but their greatest weapon was speed. They move so fast it looks to you like a blur. Once they reach a certain speed they leave a image like a hoax of themselves behind, and to the human eye the snake would look as real as any.

No one has yet to capture one of the species, they are under studied but Professor Gropenstifin in the university of Halamentini is researching ways to trap the tail of the snake and hence…'. Wow, I guess I'm the first person to hold a Yamata no Orochi then, well first to hold one and still living."

"Ok, sssso how about Midori, itssss meanssss greenssssss, like yourssss colour?"

"I like it Athssssena."

"Jussssst Ana, pleasssssse. Ok her name is going to be Midori, it means green in Japanese does it not?" Nami nodded, and smiled.

"The name suits her."

"Yeah it does." I smiled too, I felt so happy here, I got a great friend, and now a familiar, I can't wait to tell Father, and show Midori to Harry, Daphne and Draco, they'll be so jealous. Stroking my beautiful snake curled up beside me on the bed. The serpent was about a arm's length, her Persian Indigo eyes shut, the pure black scales repealing the light of the luminous oil lamp, the dark perfection broken by the two lines of forest green running from just behind the eyes, intertwining in random patterns along her back to her tail. "I think I like it here."

* * *

**QUESTION:**** 1) Do you like the sketch of the map of the school I put on the web? **

**Link: **http : / pics./cassie616/pic/000019ke/g1 (Take out spaces)

**2) Do you like the first person POV structure? Do you prefer the third person POV?**

Thanks for reading and **please leave a review**, tell me if you like where the story is going.


	11. Potion Disasters And Ana's First Day

Thank you so much for the reviews, they are really helpful! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope its better after Beta! Thanks to **gdinaFishtank13** for your time and efforts.

**Important:**If you want to see the **sketch/map** of **Takara school** then the link in up in my author's page. Or you can use this link: **http : / pics./cassie616/pic/000019ke/g1** (Take out spaces) Hope you check it out.

**Sar: **Thanks you the review and your question but you forgot to leave a contact address, so I couldn't give you a reply straight away. Anyways here is your answer.Ana is not the main character, because Harry, Draco and Ana are three main characters. They are equally important. I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea. I might have written a little more of Ana than the other two in the last chapter because she was going into a different environment (Japan) but I hope this chapter will be more evenly written.

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable is not mine.

Chapter 11 Potion Disasters And Ana's First Day

**Slytherin Lair**

"What were you saying about the short cut? We are so late for Potions." Draco mumbled under his breath as he and Harry walked from the Herbology Labs to their next class, Potions with Rabastan Lestrange.

"Who cares, its only potions." Harry said, as he had never liked potions; its not even real magic, just like cooking, but tastes worse. He never understood why Draco liked it so much.

"I care! I love potions, and now you are making us late. It is probably the only thing I am good at anyway. Mother had a 'talk' with me last night; she told me if my grades don't pick up, Father is going to get me a tutor. As if I don't have enough going on already." Rolling his eyes, he quickened his steps, they were nearly there.

"Sorry Uncle Rabastan, Harry and I just had Herbology and Mother held us back and made us wash before entering the Lair. Besides we didn't want any dirt in your potions lab, I heard it's very bad for the ingredients." Draco lied through his teeth as if it were nothing. He was raised a Slytherin after all, his innocent looks helping him also. Rabastan, grown accustomed to his nephew's sly habits just raised an eyebrow, while putting course books on their desks, which Draco eagerly picked up.

"Really." Rabastan dragged the word out as if contemplating the truth in what Draco made up. "Well then you would not mind if I had a small chat with dear Cissa about your lateness?"

"Of course not, be my guest, Mother would love to talk with you. In fact, I will tell her to floo over this evening. Grandmother is coming to visit and she is dying to round up few nice gentlemen to go to her garden luncheon next week." Draco said all this with his most guiltless face. Harry was sitting down beside him trying hard not to laugh.

"That's alright Draco you don't have to trouble Cissa, she will be busy if your Grandmother is coming to visit. I believe you anyway," Rabastan muttered obviously nervous. Giving Harry a glare after he let slip of a giggle.

"For your first Potion lesson you are going to make a Giggling Potion. This potion is easy to make, only a few steps, and will take more time to prepare than to make. The potion makes you giggle, but in no way does it affect your emotions; hence the reason it is included in the lighter potions. The main idea is to use the Amefurashi hair with the Stymphalian bird feather to reduce the pitch level to a giggling sound; this affect is activated when the two ingredients come in touch through a mint leaf. The other ingredients include the extract of……"

"Harry… Harry, it says use a tin cauldron, that's wood."

"Thanks. I'll be more careful."

"Harry…Harry, you suppose to heat on a low flame."

"Oh yeah, silly me."

"Harry…Harry, you are going to melt the cauldron again if you put that in first."

"Oh, sorry."

"Harry you only use the tip of the hair, not all of it."

"How did you know that?"

"I read."

"Don't! That's not how you cut the feathers! Vertically! It says right there in your book."

"I can see that, thanks!" Harry was getting more and more annoyed as the hour went on, it seemed everything he did was wrong. Stupid potion, why can't I get it right? I was better than Draco yesterday in everything. Why not Potions!

"Harry…"

"What!" Harry snapped at Draco, but he just went on as if he wasn't interrupted.

"You need to add five centimetres of distilled water mixed with one centimetre of honeysuckle juice."

"When do I do that?"

"Two minutes ago."

"That's it! This is pointless, I'm not making this stupid potion! Mine doesn't even look right! And Draco's is already finished, why should I learn something I don't like and probably will never use!" Harry stood up and walked out, leaving his potion still heating, and slowly turning a brown colour. Draco looked up at Rabastan, asking if he can go too.

"Go on Draco, calm him down before he does something stupid. Sometimes I swear he is more like a Gryffindor than a Slytherin. If he doesn't get his act up, no one is going to believe he is the Dark Prince when the time comes." Rabastan mumbled on, not realizing Draco had already left.

* * *

"Harry, Harry wait up… What's your problem?"

"Potions! That's what, I hate it, and I don't know how you can learn something so boring! Wait a minute…You are just saying you like it to please your Father right?"

"No, that's not right, I like potions, it's an art like music or…art for Daphne. I just like it. I don't do everything just to please my Father you know, I have interests too."

"Yeah right, you do everything just so Lucius can pay you the slightest attention. Do you know how sad that is? Lucius is so busy with everything he doesn't even notice." Harry knew it was not fair to take it out on Draco like this, but he just couldn't help it. He had always been better, the more powerful one, and Draco was suppose to be weaker than me!

"What did you just say to me?" Draco looked shocked, he knew Harry was upset with not being good at potions but no one takes their anger on a Malfoy! Not even your best friend! "Well your Father doesn't like you at all! In fact he prefers Ana much more than you, everyone can tell but you, open your eyes Harry, I wouldn't be surprised if he went to Japan to live with Ana and just left you behind! I would, why would anyone want a brat like you around!" With that Draco stumped off, leaving Harry nearly in tears, but he didn't cry, no one can make him cry.

"Come back here Malfoy! Don't you dare speak to me that way, I'm the Dark Prince, and you are a nothing! I out rank you by far! Stop it; you have to listen to me!"

"I don't HAVE to do anything you say! Ever! Don't you dare think just because you are the Dark Lord's Heir you out rank me. You hold nothing on me! I'm not even in the Dark order! And if you are what I have to report to everyday then I don't want to be!"

"I'll tell my Father you said that, and Lucius. Your Father will doubtlessly disown you, at least he is not a blood traitor. But you don't have to worry about that, my Father will almost certainly kill you before you even leave the Lair. I'm telling a snake to get Father right now." Draco looked hesitant, the little coward Harry thought, but then he took a step forward again. Just as Harry was about to scream again Draco turned around."

"Fine! You do that, if you want the only friend you've ever HAD to get killed! Unlike you, I have other friends! Better friends than you will ever be! You are nothing but a loner and a freak! Why don't you go back to your freak friends in the Order, go back to YOUR life and stop disturbing ours! No one really wants you around anyway!"

With that last insult Draco threw the floo powder into the fireplace, as the green flames licked the virtual logs and coal, Draco stepped in and shouted "Malfoy Castle".

* * *

**Takara Japan:**

(Please go to this link if you want to see a map of the Takara school I sketched. It helps with the imagery: **http : / pics./cassie616/pic/000019ke/g1** (Take out spaces)

"They make you get up at six a.m. and then expect you to drink warm milk? What kind of people are they? Why not just sing us a lullaby and hand out duoooooooaaaahhhvets…" Ana complained about the food as she passed the drinks table with a wide yawn.

"It's just a medical myth passed down that it's not good for you to drink anything too cold early in the mornings. Don't know if it works though," Nami said uncaringly as she picked up the cold orange juice before walking towards a table occupied by two other girls. "Hey, can we sit here?"

"Sure, are you new too, we don't know anyone here." The girl with dirty blond hair said greeting us warmly. Her friend waved as she had a mouth full of vegetable porridge.

"Yeah we are new, I'm Ana, and this is my room mate Manami."

"Just Nami. Nami Kan. What are your names?"

"Hey Ana, Nami, I'm Christy McCarter, and this is Ericka Stuart." The girl with dirty blond hair and light brown eyes introduced her friend. Ericka, true to her name, she looks the part. She had purple hair layered and straightened to spicks, hanging around her heart shaped face, with wide clear blue eyes, she looked like a manga picture coloured in by someone with a very big imagination. "We came from England, Brighton, moved there from the US not long ago. We came here a few times in the summer for the summer camp, liked it and decided to get a full education here instead of Brighton Shore School of Witchcraft."

"Oh great, I came from England also. Father recommended the school and sent me here as soon as I was seven."

"We are both eight, we've been coming here to visit since we were six."

"Well I was born in Japan, went to America for a few years because of my mum's job and then came back here. This is my mum's old school, so she hoped I would come too." Nami added.

"What are your classes? I have Duelling in a few minutes, and then combat, I'm going to be so sour by the end of today." Ericka asked, she was flipping through the guide given to all new students.

"Nami and I have Yoga, then weaponry in ten minutes…actually we better get going, I heard Yoga is pretty far."

"Shall we meet for lunch? We'll save you a seat."

"That's great! Thanks."

* * *

"Hello Ana."

"Oh. Hi, Master Walden. Do you teach Weaponry?"

"Yes, I'm the Weaponry Master here, and today class, you are going to find your first weapon…"

"I think this one, Draco said my build was good for Sais, or Daggers, but I like Sais better. At least they are something new, I've worked with daggers before…"

I was discussing Weapon choices with Nami, like everybody around me. I had a pair of Beautiful Sais. They had a round sharp prong about the same length as my forearm, the yoku on the sides were slightly curved. The three vertical pointers had a black line running down them as if three athletes were racing against each other. The handle had intertwining black lines running down them like the lines on Midori, there was a small but bright opal stone engraved in the knuckle.

"If you have picked the Dagger please go into group one, Swards group two, Koshirae group three, Zanbato group four, Sais group five, Ono group six, Jo/Bo group seven…"

* * *

"I'll see you later, okay? I need to go to the temple for the morning pray I'm helping mum with. I'll be done by lunch, I'll meet you there." Nami's mum sometimes helps out with the school's temple, or the cooking, when she had time. But being a single working parent however it often meant she didn't have time to spare, so Nami got excited when she heard her mum was coming to visit. Ana is starting to miss her Father and Harry back home even though this was only her second day here. She walked towards the Stealth and tracking fields after her second lesson. They really didn't believe in giving children break time in Japan. On the bright side lunch is next.

"Ok, I'm lost…and talking to myself, lost and talking to myself, stop talking to yourself. I've seen that house before…OH MERLIN!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"How long have you been there?" Ana felt her cheeks heating up. How embarrassing, did he hear me speak to myself. Merlin I hope not.

"Nice to meet you too. A While."

"Right, good for you, um…You can go now, leave me alone," Ana said still looking down.

"Fine princess, I'll just leave you alone all by yourself in the forest where you are lost and need to be in your next class in…oh…five minutes." He didn't know why he was talking to this girl. She wasn't anything special, black hair, green eyes, a bit on the short side… why do I feel like I should help her? I am in no way a sociable person, in fact that's the reason I came to this school, people here don't ask questions, and I like it that way! He started to walk away.

"Hey, wait up, sorry, I am a bit lost, do you know which way it is to Stealth? I'm Ana by the way."

"Yes I know the way to Stealth, I have that class next."

"Ok…Care to tell me your name?"

"No."

"Oh, how come you know the way? Have you been here before?"

"No, I'm just not so uncoordinated that I get myself lost."

"I am too coordinated! I just…I'm not good with direction."

"Well at least I know which idiot not to partner up with in tracking."

"Are you always this mean?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?"

"Yes."

"We are here, Stealth and Tracking field. Oh and a little advice, go easy on the feet, you are louder than a herd of elephants on the run." With that he turned and left Ana there.

"We'll see about that mister." Ana mumbled after a short thanks.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" Ana was just about to turn when he opened his mouth again.

"Oh, Ana. Did you know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?" Smirking he quickly walked off, and went in the hut. After Ana recovered she shouted out.

"What is the second…your attitude?" That was a bit louder than expected, and she attracted a few passer by's attention. Their whisperings made her even angrier.

"Talking to herself."

"Another mad one."

"Strange girl, strange girl."

* * *

"Hey, sorry to leave you like that, did you find the fields ok?" Nami and Ana were sitting on a four seat table waiting for Christy and Ericka to show up, while eating their lunch.

"Yeah, this guy showed me where it was, he had the same class. He was horrid and rude and need an attitude adjustment." Nami's eyes got wider as I described him. Seems like the worse I said he was the more interested she got.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Who is he, name, age, location, come on girl, he sounds interesting."

"No he is not, and I don't know his name…Before you say it, I did ask, and he said he didn't want to give me his name! Like I said horrid!" Nami busted out into giggles.

"What is wrong now?"

"I…I think yo…your English side is coming out." She said between giggles, and Ana just rolled her eyes.

"You can't sit there." A sharp voice pierced through the giggles as two blond and a red head came to a stop in front of Ana. They had a look of disgust look on their faces, like they had dung stuck under their noses.

"Why not? Who said we can't sit here?" Ana asked without moving an inch.

"Ha, Ha, Ha." Their laugh meant to sound mocking but just came out like hyenas on crack. "Well we did, of course. Now bye, bye. Come on shoo!"

"No." Ana really didn't like these girls, they reminded her of Pansy Parkinson the first time they met and believe me when I say they didn't get along…they didn't get along. "Why should we move, you can go and find other seats."

"Oh Merlin! She…Um…the nobody is saying NO…To us!" The red headed sidekick said mimicking the blonde's voice. "Who do you think you are? How dare you speak to Amber like you know better?"

"Excuse me? Who do you think YOU are? I don't even know you! By the sound of it, I don't want to know you!" Nami's face was emotionless, which was odd.

"Shut it dung head!" the girl named Amber said. "Of course you don't know who I am, I forgot how they lowered the school's standard so much, they even let stupid idiots like you in. The school was so much better when my Daddy came all those years ago. Daddy said not to talk to the dim-witted things like you."

"Yeah your Daddy was so right." the other blonde agreed.

"Yeah Amber. They are so dim-witted, go on tell them who your Daddy is, they will be begging for forgiveness soon."

"I don't care who your slim-minded 'Daddy' is or isn't. You are all jerks who don't have a life and can't do anything but brag about your parents. Go die under a rock, nobody will miss you!"

"Oh the language, have you no manners? I wouldn't be surprised if she hasn't had a single etiquette lesson." The Blonde said, she sounded like she had a nasal condition. Well, her pitch was too high to be normal.

"Of course she hasn't, look at her. She doesn't even look like a girl! Look at her hair, was it intentional or did a bird drop dead on it after seeing your face?"

"Girls." Amber held her hand up and her dogs abruptly stopped talking, like well trained…well…dogs. "Remember this dung head, my Daddy can throw you out of the school with just one word. My Daddy, Mr Riley to you, is on the school board, and he owns fifteen percent of the school. My Daddy, unlike yours can afford anything. Anything at all."

"Too bad he can't afford a better daughter." As Ana was about to put out another comeback she was pulled up by Nami and dragged out of the hall to one of the outside benches.

"Why did you let them sit there? They had not right, let's go back and…"

"No Ana! We can't, I know them and they know me. My mum works for Amber's dad; I don't want anything to happen to her job. I hate those three more than anything. They made my life hell every time I visited here with mum, but we can't do anything about it, their fathers all work together and they are very powerful man in Japan. You don't want to get on the wrong side of them."

"Well, I know more important people!"

"Who?" With out letting Ana say the name she went on. "Amber's Father is a millionaire, he can spend money like pouring water, and his daughter is just the same. The Rileys are famous for making people's life hell, and his daughter is sure to carry on that tradition. My mum told me to stay clear of them, and you should too Ana. You only just got here, but Mr. Riley can kick you out of the country faster than you can say ugly faced bullies."

"Hey you two…Who died?"

"Cheer up, why are you sitting out here?" Christy and Ericka came up to us.

"Amber Riley."

"Oh."

* * *

**Slytherin Lair**

"Father?" Harry came in the chamber looking for Tom. Seeing him sitting on top of the leather chair, Harry closed the door behind him.

"Yes Harry."

"I…I finished my lessons." Tom looked up, this was strange. It is his break, normally he would be playing with Draco, and why is he so hesitant? Tom was never good with children, apart from Lucius when he was young. Lucius was never really a child, even at seven he was adult like. Tom's dark eyes were piercing Harry, as if trying to read him. Feeling uncomfortable Harry walked towards the sofa on the left and sat down.

"What is it Harry? Did something happen with Draco?" Harry look up suddenly as Draco's name was mentioned. Did Father know what he said? Merlin I hope not, even if I am angry with him I don't want him killed.

"No, I…I don't want to take potions anymore." Tom's eyebrows shot up even higher.

"Why ever not? Potions is one of Slytherin's most cherished talents, and being the heir, you should be extremely gifted at the art."

"Well I'm not…" Harry told Tom the whole story, conveniently forgetting what Draco had said at the end.

"Harry, do you remember the prophecy we spoke about few years ago?"

"Of course, it is my fate after all."

"Yes, you are a big part of it, but so is your sister and Draco too if Ana was correct. You three make a perfect circle, you three together is magic. Ana will become a great fighter, Draco's skill in Potions and Languages are uncommon, and you Harry, you just need to find your talent. I can see where your strength lay, it is quiet obvious."

"The power…I'm the power right?" Tom nodded. "So I'm suppose be good at spells and using magic. Cissa told me what I lack in accuracy makes up in power! Therefore, my talent is practicing magic. Cool. That is so much better than Potions!"

"Why is Draco not with you? I thought he was staying here?"

"We had a little… disagreement… Before you say it, I know I should go apologize to him. I was mad because he was better in Potions, and I just got…I took my anger out on him. We said lots of nasty things. What, what if he doesn't want to see me?" Harry looked up at Tom with pleading eyes, willing him to go and talk to Lucius. He knew Draco would do anything his Father asked of him. Tom just stared back with a raised eyebrow, he seemed to be enjoying this. "I, um…I should go find him. Thanks Father."

"Anytime Son. Oh and Harry."

"Yes?"

"You have duelling with me this afternoon, be there at five p.m. sharp, with Draco. I don't care if you two have or haven't sorted out your silly childish fights, but this will NOT get in the way of your education! Understood?"

"Yes Father." Harry hesitated before asking. "Draco can't be that hard to apologize to, right?"

"Good luck Harry. That's all I'm going to say." Tom chuckled at that, just picturing Harry trying to make up with the blonde spoiled prince Malfoy. This was going to be a laugh.

* * *

**List of Characters:**

**Cannon**: Harry, Draco, Daphne, Nick Avery, Walden, LV, LM, NM, BL.

**OC**: Athena Kathy Potter (Ana) Familar: Midori (Snake)

Manami Karapanagioti (Nami Kan) Japanese Girl, age seven, first met- Takara chapter 10

Christy McCarter American moved to England Brighton, dirty blond hair, light brown eyes.

Ericka Stuart American moved to England Brighton, Purple hair, deep blue eyes.

**The Bullies**: Amber Riley (Blonde), Kimmy Koleman (brown/ blond), Tiffany Castelle (Red hair)

There are still a few more to come. sorry I think I added too many characters in a single chapter, but you'll get to know them a little better in the future.

**Question:**Would you like a map of Slytherin Lair? Or other places please ask for them and I'll do my best to do a sketch for you.

**Please leave a review; it is the most valued thanks. (That and chocolates)**

**Thanks for reading**


	12. Conversations And The Locked Keep

I only had **2** reviews for chapter11 :( Is the story really that bad? Please review if you have a minute!! It really helps me to write more.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 12 Conversations And The Locked Keep

Slytherin Lair

"Protecto is one of the most simple and non-specific spells created by La Gustative in the late fourteenth century. Like many other unspecific spells the effectiveness of the shield solely depends on the power given in creating the protection. This spell works only on magical attacks and to some extent works for all spells, although trying to use it against nearly any dark arts would not be…well it would not protect you from death. Harmful spells created after the creation of protecto are all specific spells, meaning their defence ranges from a group of spells to a single defence, this leads to the war of confounding in the early fifteen century."

Harry and Draco were at the duelling chamber in the heir's wing with Tom. Teaching them basic defensive spells and non-harmful hexes was very tiring, both for Tom and for the kids, but they had to learn from the bottom up. It was a Friday evening; Ana was due back to visit any minute so everyone was excited. Harry and Draco, like seven years olds, had already forgotten about the fight they had on Tuesday.

"The wand movement is a pause from the point you want to protect then a circle movement for the actual protection, like this. Harry hit me with a spell."

"Tussio." Tom made the slightest movement of his wand and said the words for demonstration's sake.

"See how it worked. Now you two try."

"Elatro." Draco pointed his wand at Harry and shouted for him to bark, which Harry easily protected himself from. Spells like this didn't trouble Harry at all with the level of magical power he possess even at his age. He could rival a graduate's protecto with no problem.

"My turn…insilio." Harry shot a spell for Draco to jump around like a mad man.

"Protecto" Unluckily for Draco the first try did not work; only a faint line of mist gathered in front of Draco and that was broken easily by Harry's quite insistent spell.

"Again." Tom ordered and Harry once more shot the spell.

"Protecto." Draco said the spell with more confidence and carefully mimicked Tom's wand movements. Result! The faint white mist had finally taken form, a pale Alice blue spread around Draco's chest protecting him from the on coming yellow spell.

Clap, clap, clap… "Wow Dray, I guess you are not a squib after all."

"Ana!" Surprised shouts came from the two boys as they ran towards her to give her a hug.

"Welcome back Ana, come on lets get you settled in. You two go wash before dinner."

"Yes Father."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

The question gate flooded after dinner was over. Even though the boys were dying to ask how her week in Japan was, they had etiquettes and manners drilled into their heads from such an early age that they sat through dinner with out a comment par from 'pass the salt'.

"Did you like it? Were people nice? Did you make friends?" Harry had millions of questions for his sister. Part of him wished that Ana enjoyed herself, but another, more selfish part hoped she hadn't and wanted to come back to the Lair.

"Yes, no, yes. It was wonderful there. The gardens were lovely as were the little houses we had to live in. Did I tell you I had a roommate? Her name was Manami Karapanagioti, but she likes to be called Nami Kan, she is very nice. The teachers were strict, more so than here…"

"Yeah right." Both Harry and Draco mumbled under their breath, earning a glare from Bella.

"But then there were these nasty, ugly bullies that hated us from the first glance. I didn't even start the fight. Anyway, Nami is Japanese, but she grew up in America with her mother. Oh speaking of her mother, I need a big favour Lucius. Have you heard of the Rileys? They are apparently a powerful family in Japan and own a lot of companies. Nami's Mother works for him, but because of his daughter complaining about Nami and me, she was fired. I think their whole family are very cruel people. Can you please have a word with them and get Mrs. Kan's Job back? Without it she can't afford to send Nami to Takara and I won't have a friend any more, please try… for me." Ana pulled her deadly puppy dog face that no one had yet found a cure for.

"Consider it done Ana." Even the cold hearted Lucius Malfoy cannot hide from it.

"Who are the other bullies Ana?" Harry asked concerned about his sister. No one messes with Ana if he can help it.

"Oh, they are nothing. They're more like dogs than bullies, actually they reminded me of Pansy Parkinson. The leader is Amber Riley and then there is her two 'friends'. Kimmy Koleman and Tiffany Castelle, air heads if you ask me. All of them are mean, and their fathers work together so they think they are unbreakable. They act like they own the school just because their father are on the school board." As Ana said this Lucius shifted, a little uncomfortable remembering his own childhood. He too acted like he owned Hogwarts because of his father's position.

"Then there was this boy"

"What?" Tom nearly shouted. He did not want his daughter mentioning any boy! Not if she didn't want him to be castrated and hung by his toes in the dungeon cellar!

"Yes, there was a boy called Dylan, Dylan Maxis. He helped me find my class on the second day and I haven't seen him apart from in class since. He was the rudest person I have ever met. He called me mad and useless just because I got lost in the forest, he was so…antisocial. I don't know what his problem is, but he is defiantly not one of the nice people there!"

"Yeah he sounds deranged," Draco gladly added. He didn't like the sound of the guy one bit, stupid and rude.

"Don't think about that guy anymore Ana, he is the mad one. Draco and I can go over and make him useless for you." Harry asked hopefully.

"Well, he wasn't that…bad…just a bit rude and well, he did help me…Oh Merlin Father I have something very important to show you! I have a familiar, we met on my first day there, and I love her, she is beautiful, cute and smart…" Tom froze, Merlin she has a familiar already. I hope it's something worth having, one cannot change a familiar after the bond, and it stays for your whole life. Please don't let it be…

"Here she is, isn't she beautiful Father?"

"Is that?" Lucius was shocked, a rare snake like that for a familiar. Why the snake will be even more deadly than Nagini after a bit of growing.

"Yes. I think…Ana…you..I. You have a …Where did you get it?"

"It's a she, I named her Midori. It means green, like the colour on her back, see."

"It's… Midori, Ana she is very…ah…deadly."

"I know, you should have seen her mother. Nami was attacking her and then I walked in and she was about to eat Nami. It was a great way to end the day." Tom felt his heart in his throat. Merlin didn't the girl know just how close she came to her death in her short but very talkative life.

"Yes, That's… wonderful, Ana." At a lost for words Tom just stared at his…lucky daughter.

"Ssssssssssss" Midori flicked her tongue out and opened her eyes after she was wakened. "Ana, is thissssss yoursssss familysssssss?"

"Yessssss Dori, thatssssss my fatherssssssss Tom, andssss my brotherssssss Harry. Thesesssss aresssss thessss Malfoysssssss, Luciussssss, Draco, and hisssssss aunt Bellatrixsssssssss. They are all friendssssssssssss." Midori flicked her tongue out a couple more times before she stopped right in front of Draco.

"Thisssss one ssssssmellsssssss nicessssss, can I eat itsssss?

"No Dori, you cannot, he issssss a good friendssssss. Hisssss name is dracosssssss." Ana hid a smile at the question. It would have freaked Draco out if he understood.

"Oh, sssss."

"What did she say Ana? Was it about me?" Draco asked positively, smiling happily ignorant.

"Oh, she just said you smelt…Handsome." Ana made up, then decided she really needed to learn how to lie more…believably.

"More like a juicy piece of meat." Harry mumbled under his breath, and Draco gave him a kick under the table.

"Thank you Midori, Ana tell her I think she is very beautiful." Dori looked at Ana expectantly for a translation.

"He ssssaid you looked very tasssstyssss too." Harry got there before Ana even made a sound. Tom bit his lip in order to keep himself laughing out loud. Dori gave a last stare and a hiss at Draco then slithered back into Ana's sleeve.

"What did you do?" Draco rounded on Harry.

* * *

"I had to learn how to use Sais, they are like daggers but I like them better. They are faster too. We are all expected to know how to use every weapon before we leave the school, but only master three weapons of our choice, unless you want to become a weapons master like Walden. That's another story…"

"Draco and I need to show you the training rooms, you remember Father showed us before you left right. Well they are all full now, we have so much to learn!"

"Your father also gave us keys to the whole library! All seven layers of it!"

"Yeah, we are even allowed to take out the Dark Arts."

"You mean YOU are allowed, my Father said not to until I am at least ten! It's unfair!" Draco pouted very un-Malfoy like, his fine white blond hair falling out of place as the twelve hours holding spell wore off.

"Well Draco aren't you just a Da…" Ana stopped in the middle of the sentence as she felt a pull, almost involuntarily she started to turn down the right corridor. She felt attracted, not in a bad way, just attracted as if she was meant to be there, but it's not the right time yet. Maybe she should wait, but this could be something interesting and new and Ana just can't say no to that. Trusting this…feeling…Ana walked down the hall way, almost in a trance. That is until she began to feel tugs and pulls on her coat.

Harry and Draco had been calling her name all this time, Ana had heard, but this was more important. Getting desperate they began to pull her backwards but every time they let go Ana just kept on walking in the same direction as if a Zombie. They decided to follow.

"Ana, Ana what's wrong with you, you know you can't go there." Harry called out as she began to enter the East Towers, they were advised not to go there, unless they wanted to spend the night hung by their toes in the court yard.

The East Towers located…well in the back east side of the estate. To get there they had to go through the back Lair where the prisoners were kept. Also that section of the Lair was where all the deatheaters rested.

"I don't think she can hear you Harry, maybe someone bewitched her?" Draco added helpfully still following her.

"Who would be stupid enough to bewitch her in the Lair when Father is here? Merlin Draco, can someone say blond?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that! Hey, Ana, where…Oh. Does you sister have a death wish, its night why is she going outside? From the back no less! We'll be shot from the rear! There are guards on the Towers! They'll think we are trespassing, or spies, or traitors…Harry do something!" Draco started panicking as Ana walked in front of the door that lead outside into the back. The doors silently opened as if the Lair wanted them to carry on walking.

"Why me? You are the one who wanted to follow her!"

"Because she is YOUR sister…Oh no, we are near the river." Draco's whispers cut through the silence of the dark night, but the last part was too silent to be heard. The thin line of moon hanging in the sky was their only source of light. The three of them passed the short wood land and were getting closer to the river bank.

"We are near the river." Harry announced to no one in particular.

"Wow! How do you know?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Because I can hear it, stupid!"

"Hey don't call me stupid!" After consideration Draco added. "Idiot."

"Harry? Where am I? Harry?" Ana suddenly called out from the darkness ahead of them.

"Ana, I'm here, Ana, Ana. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, where am I? How did I get here?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that," Draco said coming up behind her. "You just stopped talking and walked all the way here like a…a Zombie or something, were you bewitched? Because walking straight through the back court and the East Towers is something even you wouldn't do."

"I did?" Ana had an expression of disbelief on her face, while Harry and Draco nodded their heads simultaneously. "I just, I don't know why…I just …really…really wanted to come…well, here."

"And here is where exactly?"

"Um…Hey guys, look at that!" Draco stood shocked at the foot of the bridge. Over the bank was the oldest, darkest 'house' they have ever seen.

"Come on, lets get over there." Ana not only attracted trouble, she seeks it! They slowed down and looked around at their surroundings as they approached the house after crossing the slightly squeaky bridge, under the constant protest of Draco.

The path was covered in dead leaves, with dry branches in chaotic patterns. The trees were dead and hollow on either side of the mansion. Nothing moved, not even the lifeless undergrowth swayed with the wind. It was as if someone pressed pause and everything stopped. The mansion itself was rather impressive, beautifully built, but the black and dullness of it all contradicted the delicate wood and marble work. The carvings of Archangels and Greek mythical Gods and Goddesses looked out of place here.

The windows sealed shut, curtains drawn, the stones once covered with lush green ivy now were covered in dead yellowing leaves that had refused to rot away. The black iron gate was sealed shut, with only the slight holes here and there for glimpses of the house. The odd thing was…the clock on the top tower was still working, covered in webs and dust, but working nonetheless.

"Who do you think lives here?" Draco asked Harry and Ana.

"How should we know?"

"Well…this is your Lair, I would know if someone else had a mansion on the Malfoy estate." Draco said a bit arrogantly, which made Ana want to thumb him, but decided this was neither the time nor the place.

"I want to go in there, we are meant to go there, it…wants us…and…" Ana looked at the gate longingly, her eyes focused on the magical lock. It was strange, but…why? Then Ana realised the lock didn't have a key hole, the black iron was carved so that a dragon was coming towards you, its mouth in the shape of a key hole, but it was blocked, just like every thing else in this place, it was sealed shut.

"No Ana, we are going to turn around and go back! This is creepy. I don't think anyone lives here, every thing is dead and…more dead." Draco turned around as he said this and began to head back. Harry looked at Ana, agreeing with Draco he headed back to tugging Ana along.

"But…I just want to take one look. I want to…"

"No Ana I really think you are bewitched, maybe it's the Imperious or something, only you are feeling it. Maybe it's a girl thing…"

"No, Harry it's not a girl thing!" Ana really wanted to go back! She had to, it's calling her! "Just LET ME GO!"

"Ana, no Ana, snap out of it!" Draco helped Harry carry Ana across the bridge, as they landed on the opposite bank Ana calmed down. Taking a deep breath she ran through the woods the fastest she can and ran through the doors.

Harry and Draco ran at a slower pace, both tired after carrying the princess across the river. When they got to the open grounds between the woods and the back gate they were spotted by the watch guard. "Hey! Hey you two down there, where do you think you are going! Hey! Hey STOP!" A green light shout pass their heads just as they passed through the great black doors. Both released a sigh.

* * *

Wearing a simple pale pink night dress Ana laid on her generous four poster bed and looked out side the window as Tom came into her chambers. He saw her curled up on the large bed and looked as if she had been crying.

"Ana."

"Good evening Father." Ana looked up as her Father came and sat on the edge of her bed. Tom pulled down the comforter as she climbed in the cool bed sheets. Tom stroked her silky hair spread out on the pillows just waiting for her to speak. Tom found, after years of interrogation and reports, waiting was sometimes better than asking.

"Father."

"Yes Ana?"

"Did you know there is a big house on one of the islands? The big island." Tom frowned, when did she go there? Harry and Draco knew better to take her there, at night no less.

"Yes, the Black Keep. Why do you ask?"

"I…I went there. It was telling me to…"

"IT was telling you. What, who was telling you Ana?"

"Nothing Father. Why was the keep locked up, didn't you like it?"

"I have never been there. No one has for a long time."

"Why not, the house was beautiful, just very quiet."

"The Keep was rumoured to be a prison, for a Slytherin wife. There was no documentary of the affair, none at all, apart from a stone found just outside the gate. It was rumoured that was the last time she was ever seen outside the house."

"What was on the stone?" Ana looked up at her Father, getting sleepy listening to his soothing voice.

"A word, in Latin, it means Gift, or gifted…Does it mean anything to you?" Ana shook her head. "I didn't think so, don't think about it Ana, it's not important. The Keep has been locked for hundreds of years, and many believed the girl became deranged and carved the word out of the stone and left it there as a gift for her beloved son. Then ended her life in the house, locking the Mansion with her death forever."

"Why 'The Black Keep,'" Ana muttered on the verge of sleeping but still have some questions.

"Well the gate was Black." Tom offered, "No one knew Ana, no man had ever set foot in the house. No one could open the gate, and after a while people stopped trying. Or…perhaps the girl was from the black family. The Blacks are as respectable as the Malfoys, and just as old if not older you know. Enough of that." Tom said just as Ana opened her mouth to ask yet another question. "You young lady are in lots of trouble for going across the east tower and the river, it's not safe. What if a Deatheater saw you?"

"Sorry Father, I just wanted to see."

"Well, put it out of your mind for now. You are going to get your wand tomorrow. You need to keep your mind clear and intentions pure. Only that way you can choose the perfect wan, and the most powerful. Sleep Ana." Tom spoke to the silent room, only just realizing Ana was already sound asleep. He patted her head lightly, still not being able to bring himself to kiss her forehead, the act symbolized love too much.

Just as Tom turned a corner he came face to face with one of his junior Guards, running around just outside the heir's wing like a mad man. The Deatheater saw Tom and just stood there in shock, the young man couldn't be more than a secondary subordinate circle and probably hasn't seen his Lord other than the night he got inducted.

"My…m…my Lord" The boy called out as he fell onto his knees, shivering. Tom just stood there waiting for a reply, an explanation. "I…we just saw two trespassers, my Lord, from the East towers, sir…My Lord…sir." The boy inarticulate to the highest degree called out.

"Well?" The boy froze, he didn't know what the Lord wanted.

"Well, my Lord?" The unlucky boy questioned.

"Where are they!" Tom said each word as if talking to someone demented. Tom wondered if the boy had been dropped on his head at birth.

"We tracked them this far my Lord, then…then they just…disappeared. My Lord, please, my Lord we will find them." The boy shivered out the last few words hoping not to be his Lord's practice target.

"You incompetent fool. They, whoever they are, shouldn't even have passed the water from the back and I pay you to be a guard? If they have already passed the outer walls they must have enough information not to get lost inside the walls and they must have a destination to get to. A place perhaps you cannot find, otherwise they would have backed out. Your deceived dim-witted mind might have put all of the members living here in danger. I should use the Avada Kadabra you senseless moron no doubtfully used on the trespassers, you did didn't you!" As Tom's voice went higher, the boy went lower and a darker wetter patch appeared on his fronts when the word Arvada was mentioned. At the question he furiously shook his head, while tears of fear sled down his face.

"Go back to your posts, I feel merciful today so you have postponed your death, although if you continue to act like a brainless dim-wit then I doubt you will last much longer before you get yourself killed." The boy's shoulders visibly relaxed as Tom turned to walk away. "Oh, and this was for being in my personal wing, didn't anyone tell you not to under any circumstances step into this wing. Crucio!" As the boy screamed under the torture curse Tom remembered, he was here to have a word with Harry and Draco. The spell ended shortly, but the effects were obvious, the boy was coughing up blood and had his face on the floor, sweating and mumbling inadequately about having kids and a family when obviously he was just out of school. Tom gave him a last glare and turned to go.

Opening the grand double black door to Harry's chambers there were silence inside. In the adjacent room two young figures each taking up half the outsized bed was sleeping soundly as if even an earthquake could not awaken them.

* * *

Thanks for reading, if you liked it please leave a review... it'll mean soooo much.

**Tell me if you liked the chapter, is it too long, too short, whats good, whats confusing, do you still like the story line, because both my review and hits numbers have gone down, so I'd like to know whats been making people lose interest.**

**Can you tell me if you've seen the map I sketched for you of Takara school? No one has mentioned it so I'm not sure if the link worked. If you want to see it, the link is on my author's page.**

Please review. (Puppy dog eyes) Thanks too all the people that have reviewed, it helps a lot.

Cassie.


	13. Wand Shopping

Thanks all for reviewing!

**To Sam:** Thanks for the wonderful review, and by the way, you give out very helpful advice! Tom is nice around the trio and his elites because they have earned his 'niceness', but because he is a Dark Lord he has to be horrible to the lesser deatheaters, he still want people to fear him! In addition, I call him Tom, or the Dark Lord, but Voldemort just makes want to laugh (I have a strange sense of humour) I might just take you up on the befriending the lesser rankings idea, so thanks!

Most people are asking for longer chapters, but I might write some shorter ones and update faster just to see what the effects are.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable is not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 13 Wand Shopping.**

**Slytherin Lair**

"Hurry up loser we're going shopping!" Ana shouted up the stairs. Draco being…Draco is taking way too long to get ready.

"Coming! Merlin what is your hurry? Need to catch a portkey any tine soon?" Draco came down the stairs with the perfection that is his hair.

"You are such a girl." Ana stated taking in his appearance. Draco always had the aristocratic look. He wore an Indian silk button up shirt over the half-length robes of the finest quality, all in bottle green of course. Then to finish the look he had a cloak held up with a silver eagle-head clasp. Yes real silver on seven years old, if the Malfoy family has the money, why not waste it?

"We have to check out the Quidditch store, I heard there is a new broom coming out and it's the fastest model yet! It's going to be used in the European games." Harry came running in to the hall where everyone was gathered ready to go. Draco didn't seem to have heard Harry as he was still arguing with Ana. This was an uncommon site in the Slytherin Lair, normally the Lair was very quite, each training chamber was sound proved and so any training was done discretely. With all three of the children here, however, the place was louder than what the adults were used to.

"Well, you are such a BOY!" Draco said back to Ana, at the same time trying out the sneer he saw on his father's face.

"EWWWW, I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"NOT. NOT. NOT!" Ana was now stumping her foot along with shouting at Draco, which just seemed to make him tease her even more.

"QUITE!" The trouble making, sound polluting, trio stopped and all turned to Tom as he came to see what the noise was about. He needn't have bothered. He should have known better, Ana and Draco was always at each other's throats and by the looks of things that's not going to change anytime soon. "You three listen to Lucius and Narcissa today, okay? No running off, no eating sugar things, no being loud, no attracting attention, no…"

"Father. We get it, basically we play mute," he said pointing at Ana, "Stupid," he stated indicating towards Draco, and "Innocent," he finished pointing at himself. Harry said with the sweetest voice, earning a glare from the other two.

Tom is really having second thoughts on letting his Heir and daughter go to Diagon ally with the Malfoys. "You listen here Harry! Follow Draco closely okay, he has been there before so at least when you get in trouble you will not be lost."

Harry made a face at his Father, "Father you have so little faith in me."

"I wonder why," he muttered eyeing Harry up and down.

There was a small 'pop' when a house elf appeared, its eyes wide as tea spoons just got wider. He bowed so low that his nose touched the marble floor. "Master Sir, the Malfoy's Car is here and waiting for your sirs and miss." Since Tom had no more instructions for him, the elf popped out again.

* * *

The white limousine with the Malfoy crest on the front pulled into the private parking section for all the rich and famous near the entrance of Diagon ally. Harry was the first out, followed by Draco, who no matter how rude he was to Ana still held the door for her as she stepped out. Like I said, Draco had etiquette lessons drilled so deep into him that these things were just a habit.

The Malfoys and the two young Lestranges stepped out into the ally with all the patrician air no one but a pureblood can carry. The group of five made their way towards Gringotts Wizarding Bank. As they passed, a third of the people stared wishing they were like them, another third whispered, no doubt, about some scandal the prophet made up in the last week papers. Another third avoided their eyes; these were the envious or the fearful.

Harry and Ana had never been out into magical public at all and the first time out with the Malfoys gave them a different impression than what normally happens in the ally. People parted for them, some wasting their breathing saying the hellos that will never be returned, and others glared at the family behind their backs.

As they passed the Daily Prophet Office, a reporter came out fearfully walking up to Lucius to asked for a comment on whether it was true that he had been spotted in Virgin Lane (the name says it all) last week. After the icy stare Lucius gave to the reporter, who had probably drawn the shortest straw, he walked on as if nothing had happened, while the reporter was shivering holding the quill, still standing in the same place, scared to move, fearing Lucius might change his mind and came back to practice the killing curse on him.

Photographers snapped their cameras left and right as this was the first time the Malfoys were seen with the adopted Lestrange siblings.

In no time at all they arrived at the Bank. As the Malfoys were one of the bank's wealthiest customers, they were escorted into the waiting wing, and welcomed by the senior manager taking them to the VIP carts.

They were in a convertible cart. The inside was soft ivy leather, the handles covered in gold trimmed silk and ivy leaves climbed up the four posters on the edge of the cart. The air inside the cart stayed still with the hint of a breeze as they moved at top speed down to the most secure levels of the bank. Even though they were just visiting one of the Malfoy's 'smallest' vaults, which were used almost on a weekly basis they still went down passed the Dragons.

"Young Mister Malfoy would you like us to slow down the cart so you can see the Dragons?" A grinning manager asked Draco. Goblins should not be allowed to smile, it looks painful. Draco just spared him the quickest glance and nodded his head.

"Please."

The cart slowed as they passed the Dragons, the largest were about the size of a small flat and smaller ones were about the same size as an elephant; just encase someone hid in one of the tunnels.

The Dragons watched the group as they passed, their eyeballs as big as wheels and once in a while black fumes came out of their nostrils. The trio watched all this with fascination. Lucius cleared his throat once he felt his heir was becoming too tatty. At once Draco's impressed expression disappeared, replaced with the face of indifference and the over confidence all Malfoys were born with. Settling back down as they arrived at the Malfoy spending Vault, Lucius was the only one who got out.

As the vault door opened there was a golden glow from the inside, Draco had seen this many times before so he was debating with Cissa why he couldn't have a dragon as his next birthday gift. Harry and Ana, although they had money in the Slytherin Lair, had never seen so many Galleons in one place before. The back wall was covered in bronze little coins, piled high but neatly, and the silver was on bookshelves in trays and boxes on the ground. The gold made into neat rolls on the foreground or pyramidal mountains. Only the Malfoys would keep their Vaults in such organized order.

Lucius came back and handed three heavy but small bags to each of the three kids.

"What's this for?" Ana asked as they all sat down again and the cart began to move.

"Your spending money of course," Cissa said as if it was the most obvious thing. Harry and Ana had heard about shopping and pocket money from Draco and Daphne, but they never had it themselves. Their Father bought them whatever they wanted and whatever they needed could be found in the Lair, so for them it was never necessary to buy and shop.

* * *

**Knocturn Alley, Shadows Way**

Out in the sunshine they followed Lucius down a stone path, leading to a darker and more crowded area. This was Knockturn Ally, a darker part of the shopping district.

The items on sale here were either very cheap, like the offered muggle fresh cut fingers for sixteen Knuts a bag and the snake blood a Sickle a pound, which made Ana and Harry shoot the seller with death glares as both could speak to snakes and were brought up along side them. Or there were the very expensive antiques that can no longer be found anywhere else.

All the purebloods buy their wands in Knockturn Ally. Shadow's way was one of the more civilized areas in the Ally, meaning there wouldn't be anyone trying to rape you if you were under ten.

Draco was the first to enter the shop. It was called Belby's Beginning. The shop was passed down from master to apprentice for thousands of years. A man in his late sixty's was standing on a ladder leaning against a shelf full of jars with different coloured liquid in them. He turned his head as the Malfoys filled in.

"Ah, Lucius my boy, how are you doing?" The slightly mad but alert man called out, as he came down the ladder. His eyes grey as the clouds on a rainy day looked at Lucius with a smile. Draco held a smile, it's not everyday that you hear someone address THE Lucius Malfoy as 'my boy' after all. "Your wand is serving you well I hope. Twelve inches Fortingall Yew and Dragon heartstring powdered in vampire flesh. A fast wand that one, great for transfiguration and spell work. Lady Narcissa, Merlin long time no see. If I do remember correctly, Bosnian Pine with Dryad hair powdered with Veela feathers, ten and a half inches. A fine wand it is, the epitome of elegance and beauty, just like its owner."

"Why thank you for your kind words sir, actually we are here to purchase another three wands for the children. They are to start their lessons this year." Narcissa inclined her hair slightly towards Draco with elegance and a smile.

"Of course Lady Narcissa, come along children. Today is a big day, you need to be calm, don't think about what you want. Just feel what you want, let the materials come to you, let them chose you. Now big breathe, and hold your hand over each tray and just feel…" The man guided Draco's hand over the trays on which wooden splints were placed, these are just the samples, not nearly enough to make a wand.

Draco held his hands over the small pieces of wood and moved along the ever-expanding tabletop, using all his Occumency skills to stay calm and even minded about the whole thing. When he got to the section that began with D, his heart rate beat up faster, and he was drawn closer to a particular grey lengthy wood. Just as he was about to touch it his hand was forcefully blocked.

"Ah, yes, I should have know, what else than your own name Draco. This wood is called Dracaena Draco (A/N: I didn't make it up), grows only on the Canary Islands, very few left. The tree was used thousands of years ago as a medicine for long life, the tree shows no sign of aging unlike others. When cut they secrete a red liquid, know locally as Dragon's blood, people believe the liquor is what's been keep each tree alive."

Draco was lead to the core selections, where he was told to walk around and chose from the two floor levels full of jars, bottles, trays, and hanging baskets, while Harry and Ana choose their woods.

Harry chose Holly wood, an odd choice. The wood represented fire and sprit, very temperamental and hard to control, only a very powerful soul could even began to attempt to use it. The old man looked to Lucius as if asking 'is he for real?' Lucius merely smirked at the man and told him Harry had enough power that he shouldn't be worried about it.

Ana on the other hand choose a very reliable wood, very well for spell work, but not the best like Harry's. The wood was more obedient and some recon elegant and graceful as the leaves that grows on the trees. The only problem was, the black wood can only be found in Slytherin Lair and not even this shop has it.

"I am sorry miss but the last was sold to one Mister Tom Riddle and he was never seen again. The only place to find such wood is in Alexander's woods, we have tried to send people to attain the wood, but they were all sent back with very little of, well…very little. The forest as you know is apart of the Slytherin lair, rumour has it, and the Lair is the home to the Dark Lord himself! No one dares to go there now, because no one comes back. Would you care to choose another wood miss?"

"That won't be necessary, the wood will be sent to you by later today and I expect any leftovers to be sent back with the wand." Lucius cut in their conversation, the Dark Lord will want his daughter to have the best wand possible, and it was not as if the forest lacked such woods. The shop owner was too clever to ask where Lucius was meant to obtain such woods.

* * *

Draco, Harry and Ana were still looking at the cores. Just as Draco was about to go through the floors again he felt a tug on his hand, looking toward the left he saw a shimmering curtain of feathers. His hand waved through them all until he grabbed the one he wanted, a golden tanned tail feather, and a large one at that. As he was walking down the stairs toward the old shop owner, he stopped near the section where all the liquids were kept in glass balls.

"Well let's see, a tail feather from a giant European Imperial Eagle soaked in Physignathus water dragon blood. Young Draco, I must say your wand is one of the most balanced of them all. A feather from the king of the sky, the blood from the proud sea and the wood of the ever living tree, a fine wand this will be. About eleven inches will do, nice and poised; great for spell work, great for Potion magic, and all the finer things in life. Would you like a focus stone?" The owner was excited to get started on this wand, sounds like a challenge. Knowing Malfoy he would want a well made elegant wand, which would of course cost a bit more…and if the child ask for a diamond for the focus stone then…

"I will send all three of their birth stones to you by owl, tomorrow at the latest." Lucius again answered for his son. Draco's birthstone was indeed a diamond. Just in luck, just last week the Malfoys had gotten a ship in from Egypt for their company Malfoy Magical Historic Artefacts Trade. Lucius had taken his time filing through all the possibilities of a focus stone for Draco and decided on one in particular.

The spirit of de Grisogono, one of the largest cut black diamond in the world, found not long ago by his minors in Alexander Egypt, it was believed the stone was washed there after the death of the previous owner De Grisogono.

* * *

Harry and Ana also found what they were looking for. Harry had another feather in his hands. This was a white phoenix feather with a silver trimming, along with the feather was a small potion bottle filled with dark red blood, almost brown in colour. Werewolf blood it was, very dangerous and harmful to human skin.

"Mr. Lestrange, what have we here? The blood of a new born werewolf, born on the high of the full moon, a troubled cub he was. A fine tail feather from the famous icy phoenix bird, it is indeed a fact; ice can burn far more than fire ever could. This bird killed so many yet he brought joy to those who needed it. It will be a powerful ally to have, although no one had seen a hide of the blasted bird in the last three hundred years, some says he is dead, others believe he is still out there, waiting." The old man almost spoke to himself, nodding along with his own words.

"Waiting for what?" Ana asked, holding up her two ingredients for inspection as well.

"Nothing, nothing, just waiting…my, young lady, so innocent looking yet so deadly. You will do great things in life, terrible, but great." The old man held up the bottle Ana had in her hand, Cissa stood a bit taller to look at the bottle. Russell's Viper, the label read.

"The Russell is one of the big four in India. It causes the most deaths, it does, terrible, terrible creatures as graceful as they are, deadly, quite, accurate. Their venom can kill a grown man in less than a minute; they can bring down a fully-grown elephant with one bite. The little amount of venom in this bottle right here cost one of my men's life…the idiot was a little on the slow side anyway, pity, pity, but no matter. This with the venom will make you a very lethal lady, hehe…" The old man chuckled at himself.

"Dragon heart string, Viper venom in the legendary black wood, I say, I really do not envy who ever gets on the bad side of you, Miss Lestrange. I might even say you will turn out like Miss Bellatrix, her skill and accomplishments are second to none yet you have the grace and poise of Mrs Malfoy here. My, my you are a deadly weapon." The old man smiled slowly as if enjoying the death and destruction Ana will one day create. "Ten and a half inches will do nicely."

* * *

**Wand Summary: **

**Draco**'s wand: **Wood** – Dracaena Draco Wood, **Core** – Giant European Imperial Eagle Tail Feather & Physignathus Water Dragon Blood. **Stone** – The Spirit Of De Grisogono. **Length** – 11 inches. **Usage** – Potion magic & Charms.

**Harry**'s wand: **Wood** – Holly wood, **Core** – Ice Phoenix Tail Feather & Werewolf Cub Blood. **Stone** – Sapphire (Star of Bombay). **Length** – 12 inches. **Usage** – Duelling & Healing.

**Ana**'s wand: **Wood** – Black wood, **Core** – Dragon heartstring, Russell's viper venom. **Stone** – Sapphire (Star of India). **Length** – 10 ½ inches. **Usage** – Torture & Transfiguration.

* * *

Thanks for reading, Tell me if you like to see them going shopping together, the next chapter depends on it.

Please tell me if you would like me to start adding new places and non-cannon things into the story. I have a few shopping areas and leisure areas in mind. I mean the magical people can't spend all their time in Diagon Ally right?!

Thanks for all those who reviewed! I feel so loved! Please take a little time to give me feedback; you can only appreciate how useful it is once you are a writer!

Leave a review please.


	14. A Hit With The Unforgivables

Thank you for the reviews.

**IMPORTANT****_: NEW POLL UP! Should the sequel be rated T or M? Please see poll in my author page._**

I'm sorry this chapter is not about shopping to those who wanted to read it, but I started another story: "The First Visits" just to introduce new placed and AU issues into my HP world, so when I mention them in this story you will be familiar with the place already. Check it out if you have time, and leave a review please.

Hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 14 A Hit With The Unforgivables

**Slytherin Lair**

**I sketched a MAP to Slytherin Lair. Here is the link: http : / pics .livejournal .com /cassie616 /pic /00003k1x /**

(Or visit my author's page for the functioning link)

Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, a spell perhaps most feared and loathed. There is no blocking it, no counter curse, once you see that bright green flash of death's breath your only chance is to run. I would not bother if I were you; anyone skilled enough to perform the curse is skilled enough to hunt you down. An instant death, just like that, with a rush of sound, death's call and you are gone. Fear it, Avada Kedavra deifies the spirit of destruction.

The spell created in the early sixteen century, by one named unknown, although it was confirmed Lord Slytherin at the time helped with the research, and allowed the caster free usage of the Slytherin's legendary library, still located in Slytherin Lair, England.

The spell originate from Aramaic meaning 'let the thing be destroyed'. What the thing really is, we don't know, and perhaps will never know. The spell takes life, but the body, the soul, and the spirit. Avada Kedavra is still a mystery yet to be solved. In resent years…

Harry snapped the book shut after he read it for the tenth time. His Father had told him to read and reread the book until he can say it backwards. Sure, the Unforgivables is the most interesting topic they have come across, but really reading a book about it helps nothing. Harry glared at the book out of spite.

"Hey I was reading that!" The pale blond ten year old sitting beside Harry complained, his silver grey eyes looked up, Draco Malfoy, the single other member of the Slytherin duo. They have been friends since they were four, Draco, self centred, arrogant brat that he is can be considerate when it came to his best friend.

Harry and Draco had changes drastically over the past three years, growing up from their idiotic perfect world where their fathers could solve anything at all. Lucius had just taken on the position on the Hogwarts school board, which had taken another big chunk of time from his already busy schedule, he is hardly around. Draco spent less and less time in his own castle, he preferred to stay in the Lair where people still paid him attention.

For Harry, the face of an adorable child was replaced with confidence, power and slight arrogance from being friends with a Malfoy for so long. The dark hair was still there, black with highlights of midnight blue just long enough to dip into his dark green eyes almost black. The essence of doom and darkness should never be initiated on a ten year olds face, yet this is what Tom and his elites created. All the Occumency and Legilimency lessons made one child spoke promises of peril and another icy charisma and allure, those grey eyes with silver threads were pitiless, all for his own gain, yet Draco can make you think you have the better deal.

Both had grown quite tall in the past year, tall for their age, and deadly. They didn't just use the common dark spells out of malice on the unsuspecting deatheaters or house-elves, no, they made them interesting. Why use the blood-clotting curse to kill when you can use a simple levitation charm to fly a cat hundreds of meters up into the air then drop them like a water balloon, only filled with blood. They learnt that tactic from Bellatrix, and much, much more.

Ana had been there with them, for days at a time, or rarely weeks. She had become a beautiful girl, like an eagle, finer, fierce and fatal. She is the embodiment of a lethal weapon. During her years in Takara, she had been on the top of her classes, which, considering her talent was not hard.

Her silky straight black hair tumbling down over her shoulders, fine boned face held high and her black eyes with the thinnest filaments of green when she laughed. Still, she was the Dark Lord's little girl, not many ten years olds' could claim the title 'the Dark Lady' even though she hated the name.

Innocence was not all lost on the children; however they maybe brought up they had yet to kill. Human that is, they have seen death many times, and tortures, living in Slytherin Lair you cannot help but see all that is evil. At least the Dark Lord does not try to hide them behind fake wall of protection and kindness like that old fool, Dumbledore, not the boys anyway.

Ana was a different matter, she was trained to kill, even her Father cannot deny that, but as a Father, the Dark Lord never wished Ana to see the horrors in life. Her inhumane speed with Sais and accuracy with shuriken was just a hobby to Ana, nothing more.

* * *

**Slytherin Lair, Dungeons**

Birds, insects, rodents littered the dungeon's floor, but the metallic smells of blood were absent for these animals were killed with two simple words.

Harry again took out a rabbit from the cage, the animal held still for its death, its red eyes staring at nothing but the air in front, ignorant of everything. Harry wanted it to run, to scream and beg for mercy, anything, any reaction. He through the rodent back into the cage and sat on the tabletop waiting for his Father to come and waste another hour emphasising on how important and hazardous the killing curse is.

While Draco was practicing, perfecting his spell with a weasel, it curled in the corner shivering hid behind its tail. He raised the eleven-inch wand and pointed the tip fitted with a black diamond and whispered out the two deadly words.

"Avada Kedavra." The weasel instantly became still, then after a second dropped on to the floor, dead. Draco was frustrated at his lack of power, Harry mastered the spell in the third lesson, but after five lessons, Draco was still having trouble. His animal went still for a second before dropping dead. He also had to get the pronunciation and wand work exactly right, Harry on the other hand can pass with a few mistakes.

"Your power is not the problem Draco." The Dark Lord came up behind him, as if reading his mind, eyeing the dead animal around the dungeon with slight distaste. "You are not focused enough, remember if you don't want the life to end, it will not end. Draco you hesitated, if you act like that against the enemy you will be that weasel! I don't want to explain to Lucius why his son is dead because he can't perform a killing curse."

"Yes sir." Draco looked into his eyes, no disrespect implied, only serenity and slightly let down. Three years ago Draco would have looked down at his feet on such occasion, not any more, his Occumency firmly in place. Draco looked everyone in the eyes.

"Come along, no more animals today." At this Harry stood up straighter, he was really started to get annoyed with the rodents. "There are someone in the North dungeons I want you to meet." As Tom said this, a sinister smile graced his lips.

* * *

The North dungeons is not a place for the light hearted, the walls were lit only with minimum amount of light, candles held with elf bones every now an then. The floor near the cell doors had blood mixed with bits of mud. Draco winkled his nose at the dirt, although his been here before while discovering new passage ways in the Lair with Harry, this is the first time he took a good look at the cells. He thought the Malfoy cells were so much more… articulate.

Each cell had an iron door with a snake shaped gap where food and water can be passed through by the house elves. A slide where when open you can see the inside of the cell. Each cell comes with handcuffs permanently stuck on the cavern walls. In some cells, there were a wooden bed, but not many survive long enough to use it. They stopped in front of yet another identical iron door.

"In there boys." As the door opened they went in, Tom was last closing the door behind him. "Boys, this two 'gentlemen'." The Dark Lord said mockingly. "Mr Bertram Aubrey and Mr Bozo Boniface have been very disobedient." He said with a smile that would give a pigeon heart failure in mid-flight.

"Please my Lord, we didn't mean to, it wasn't even a plan, just, my Lord, w-we were just…It was no-nothing." Aubrey got on his knees and begged for mercy that would not come. His accompany a man with dirty brown hair and hollow eyes shivered on the floor nodding at random intervals.

"So it was nothing to speak of plotter and treason in the dark alleys of London, it was nothing to betray me and leap into the welcoming arms of the Order we so hate. Was it nothing? Not to me." The Dark Lord snared down at the pitiful man, still shacking his head trying to deny his words. "I feel merciful enough to let you die without too much humiliation. Two of my…students need to practice their…wand techniques. The killing curse, to be precise."

At that the man with dirty brown hair started to laugh, a crazy wild laugh that turned into a choking sound once he came down. "Well let see, they cannot be more than first years. Utilizing children, to do your dirty work Voldemort? And I thought you can go no lower."

The man saw to way out of his death, even if the children failed to kill him Voldemort will. Why not put a seed of doubt into the minds of two innocents before his death, this way the boys still have a chance not to fall into the power hungry, grave dark void of the ranking system. Like they did, when they were still young and foolish, when the offer of darkness, danger, thrill and power Voldemort was promising was too much to resist.

"Boys, don't, don't listen to him, go back to your parents, away from this death trap. What ever power, fame, wealth Voldemort had promised you is not worth it." The man said to Harry and Draco. Harry snared at the man as if he was the bringer of shame. Draco just stood no emotion on his face, just iciness and slightly bored like the one he was raised to look.

"Think about it, the order exist because the people of the magical community need a light, this darkness will destroy all there is, killing is not the way. Boys…boys listen…" His eyes was desperate, madness shining through, the man crawled on to his knees and tried to grab Draco's robes to hole him up. This was not received kindly as Draco mumbled a spell to blast him two meters away and one of his dirty hand ripped from the body and dropped onto the floor. Spraying blood onto the ceiling.

The man screamed in agony and held his handless arm to his body protectively. Shaking with shock, shocked that a young boy would perform or even heard of such a spell. Merlin, he thought, if he went to Hogwarts none of the children will be safe.

"My, my Boniface, you are getting more and more dense. Why would you think in a million seasons would a Malfoy betray the cause I am fighting for?" Bozo looked up into Draco's eyes, realization of who he is finally reaching his brain. Fear settled into his heart as he grasped another Malfoy, just as compelling and cold like Lucius will be in Voldemort's service.

The order was too ignorant for their own good, having the Kirke child made them think they are winning. Putting all your faith into a prophecy was a stupid move as they were to find out soon. So many times spies have warned the Order to be aware of the next generation of Deatheater progeny, yet, again and again they dismissed the danger, thinking they had power over Hogwarts and still have the chance of changing the children's believes if they choose to.

Dismissing the possibility, children would be a danger at all, yet the two in front of him radiated influence and power, the children from the Order had not even began to access. While Kirke and the Weasleys played Quidditch and catch the wizard every day, the pureblood heirs have been training under the strict orders and expectations of their parents, hoping one day they could enter the Dark Lord's service and by a slim chance become one of his elites.

Tom nodded at Draco, telling him to try out the spell. He stepped up to the man still shivering in the corner and raised his wand at the man's chest. Clearly saying the two words that will end the miserable life.

* * *

**Slytherin Lair East Garden**

**I sketched a MAP to Slytherin Lair. Here is the link: http : / pics .livejournal .com /cassie616 /pic /00003k1x /**

(Or visit my author's page for the functioning link)

Bella turned just in time to see a young girl with two high pigtails running towards her making no sound with her feet, at least not to the untrained ear. The girl jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you Bella."

"I missed you too Ana." Bella smiled down at the child, a rare but beautiful site, seems now days Bella only smile at her favourite little girl. Bella still wasn't over the death of her husband from all those years ago, people who say time heals have yet to be hurt.

Ana squinted her large black eyes, the August sun was blinding her. "Where is Father and Harry? Is Draco with them?"

"Yes I think they are having their lesson right now, why don't you go unpack and I'll tell Harry and Draco to find you once they finish, or you can floo call Daphne, I think she misses her best friend too after…oh, how long was it this time? Two month?"

Bella looked at Ana accusingly, she had been staying at Japan for longer and longer. She missed Harry and her Father very much but she had friends in Japan, she is learning new things everyday and her masters expected lots out of her.

"I think I go and find them, I want to give them a surprise." Ana said innocently. "Do you know where they are?"

"In the North Lair I think…the dungeons last time I heard."

"Isn't that where the cells are."

"Yes, wait, how did you know that…Ana, you are not allowed there, you know that."

"Yes, yes, you are beginning to sound old Bella. You can't do this, can't do that…" Ana said in a sing song voice that would have gotten anyone else killed. After all Bella was one of the elites that was trained by the Dark Lord himself. Ana danced off as Bella rolled her eyes at her retrieving back.

Ana walked along the cell doors, looking into the ones where noise or talking could be heard. At last she came in front of a door that had her Father's voice coming through. She opened the peephole going onto her tiptoes to look inside.

* * *

"Avada Kedavra." Draco pronounced in quick session, while pointing the black diamond straight at the man's chest. At the words a green light came out the wand, slightly darker than the usual bright green, and penetrated the body. The man now lay on his back shacking as if having a stoke, then after coughing up a lump of blood…died.

"Still need to work on the wand, remember hold it at ninety degree with out movement." Tom said as if Draco just did a cheering charm instead of the killing curse.

They heard a gasp from out side the door, but passed it as someone else in another cell, and carried on with their lesson. Harry was next, and the other man was cringing away from the dead body. "P-please young master, have m-mercy. I-I-I know Lucius, he wouldn't want me d-dead." The man pushed until he would lie to get out of death.

"That's fascinating." Harry said mockingly. "But why would I care what Lucius would like?" Harry wore a menacing smile and advanced on the man, whom with each step backed away further until he met the wall. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick."

"I-I…" the man really didn't have any options, there is no way in the world anyone could safe him from here, gathering up his last breath he tried to make the boy see the order will win, maybe he'll hesitate.

"Kirke, Andrew Kirke, they have the chosen one, he is powerful, more than you are, the Order will win, leave here, come with me and you will live once the war is over. The order will win V-Vol…They will, they will…will."

His voice getting quieter, as if reassuring himself, he looked into the eyes of the black haired boy, but only saw hatred there. He was astonished such a young boy would have so much hate, he knew the boy was raised as a Deatheater, but still, he shouldn't have a reason to hate the Kirke boy that much.

"Don't waste your breath you imprudent fool, Kirke is nothing against us and you know it. The Order spent galleons on him like he is a priced pig. The spoilt brat don't even know how to do the simplest charms, beat us? Like hell he will!"

"He will, he will, he is the only one who can kill him, he must…" The man is really getting delirious, speaking to find comfort in his mind only.

"Well then I am glad I have my heir to take over once the Kirke boy kill me." Placing a hand on Harry's shoulders, the Dark Lord said mockingly, scarily like the voice Harry used earlier, without a worry on his face. When the boy Kirke was mentioned he smirked as if a private joke.

The man looked up with eyes filled with madness, now as the information finally reached his brain the mad eyes turned to horror, but before he could register the true meaning of the revelation he saw the lethal flash of bright green with sounds of death's wings.

Just as the light faded the door busted open to revel Ana, tears down her cheeks and shaking after seeing two death like that. She sat on the floor between the doors with out looking at her family. Tom came to pick her up, but his hand was sharply slapped away, as were Harry's, she held the doorframe and stood, turning away from the three…killers? Assassins? Murderers?

She knew, knew what her training were for, the weapons she used and trained with were not just a hobby, and one day she will have to use them in battle. She didn't want to realise she would have to become one of them, like a Deatheater, a murderer. She knew she had to get over her pitiful self morals, and her ideal life. Time will only let you have peace for so long, and her moment was running out, fast.

* * *

**I sketched a MAP to Slytherin Lair. Here is the link: http : / pics .livejournal .com /cassie616 /pic /00003k1x /**

(Or visit my author's page for the functioning link)

Please check it out, hope it's helpful.

* * *

If you have time you can read **"The First Visits"** a side story I am writing for A Different Fate.

Summary: The Magical community can't just go to Diagon alley all the time right? This is few of the AU places they can visit. Where to shop, where to relax, where all the rich and famous chill out!

Please have a go, I have no reviews for it yet, :(

* * *

**QUESTIONS:**

1) When do you think they should start having **'romantic' interests**? (Like first crushes, nothing heavy.)

2) Should the sequel be rated T or M. This has been made into a **poll** in my author page, **please vote**, it'll only take a sec.

Thanks for reading, what did you think... was the chapter dramatic enough?

**Please review**, just a short one…

Cassie.


	15. Holiday Memories

Thanks for all the great reviews! This chapter is not one of my best, sorry about the length(I'll update faster to make up for it), but that's as much as I can make up about shopping.

The chapter is RELEVANT! You will see how in the next few chapters, but sorry if it doesn't make much sense now.

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable is not mine.

Chapter 15 Holiday Memories

**Slytherin Lair**

An uncomfortable silence fall over the people in the large dinning room in the Lair, the Malfoys, Bella and Nick stayed for dinner as Ana came back for the weekend. The atmosphere was still sour between Ana and her family after the episode yesterday. The amount of words said between the group could be counted on one hand.

Silence was not abnormal in a pureblood household, however when both Ana and Bella were around it was unbearable. They both loved to talk and can always find something to talk about, not this time. Ana sat on the other side of the Malfoys, furthest from Draco, not realizing Lucius probably killed more than the years Draco lived. She could not bring herself to look into any of the three's eyes. Bella really cannot take any more of this.

"I think you all need a holiday. This suspense is not very good for your health you know." Bella breaking the silence like a bell in an abandoned churchyard. This made Narcissa look up, she loved holidays, and organising them, plus Lucius was hardly around now days, she was planning to bound him up and drag him somewhere for a bit of alone time anyway, this was perfect.

"That is a marvellous idea Bella, I don't know why I have not thought of it myself. Don't you think so Dear?" Cissa turned to Lucius, who looked…cold and uncaring as he said.

"Yes love, you can visit France again, it was a long time since you last visited." Rising his wine glass to his lips and taking a small sip of elf made red wine.

"Oh, Lucius you must have misunderstood me, I meant we go on a holiday together…all of us. I think Harry and Draco deserve a break after all the hard work they put in the last few weeks. Tom, if we went to Asia or Africa I doubt they will be looking for you, Bella too." Cissa said while putting her cutlery together in the centre of her plate indicating he had finished her meal. A house elf appeared and took away her plate and placed a glass of mint sorbet for her to cleanse her palate.

Lucius still had on the cold and unemotional face, but people who knew him well, which is very few, can tell be was a little nervous. "Oh, well dear, see I am really not sure I have the time. I mean with the school board and the Wizengamot, not to mention the meetings I have to attend for Lucifer. Really Cissa I can't possibly."

"Nonsense, if I do remember correctly you have a conference with the governors of Singapore do you not? Why we could go to Asia to visit and you can join us after the conference." Cissa put her hands on Lucius thigh, gave it a pat, smiling elegantly, and gave him a look that promised separate bedrooms if he did not agree. "What do you say dear?"

"Yes, now that I think about it, it does seem to be a good idea."

* * *

**Takara Japan**

That was how they ended up in Japan for two weeks, Bella insisted they stop to visit Ana, none of the others had been to Takara besides Tom. Harry and Draco was just dieing to look around, in fact one of the conditions Lucius let Draco take this holiday was for him to start learning Japanese, Draco of course following his Fathers instructions spent the last week in his private study with a Japanese tutor.

Lucius had been busy as hell in the past week, he pulled all strings in the ministry and a few outside. After all creating not one but two new identities are not as easy as it sounds. Harry as of today is officially Mister Alexander Aidrian Lestrange. Ana, although she will continue to be Ana Lestrange in Japan, once she comes back to England she will be the new Miss Nora Rhianwen Lestrange. This was to minimise the Order's chance of discovering them.

Draco laughed for hours after Harry told him his new name and made up history. He sobered up fast when Harry made fun of Draco's name. After all Alex was less tease-able than Draconis.

With Draco and Harry, or Alex walking just behind the caretaker the group of three adults, Bella, Cissa and Tom followed them to the visitor's huts to rest and unpack.

Lucius arrived at Takara just before dinner was served. With his arrival few of Japan's business men came to see if they could impress him into making some deals, not considering the fact Lucius was here for a holiday with his family at all. Mr Riley (Amber's father) who was on the school board followed by two of his allies let them self in and joined the dinner in the visitor's hut.

To see the **sketch/map** of **Takara school** use this link: **http : / pics./cassie616/pic/000019ke/g1** (Take out spaces)

Or use the functional link on my author's page.

* * *

**Electra – Tokyo Shopping district Japan**

Japan's shopping district 'Electra' was one of the busiest in the world, its reputation really does it justice. The magical side of the Mega-store was full of designer clothing, world's most well known salons and restraints, book stores dated back into Merlin's age. Antiques and miscellaneous items sold with a very high price tag everywhere you look. This is the epitome of enjoyment for the rich, the very rich.

That's one reason why Nami Kan felt out of place here, although she lived quite comfortably with her mum, they were only middle classed at the most. Coming with Ana to pick out a Christmas dress for the Ball she was expected to attained was a little more than she expected, she knew Ana was well off, but by how much, she only discovered today.

Two minutes ago, if you asked Ana and Nami whether they liked Electra they would have told you yes, after all this is a shoe haven, not to mention the handbags… Even though Nami cannot afford anything here, window-shopping with the Malfoys is a lifetime experience on its own. That was two minutes ago, before two blond idiots showed their faces and ruined their day…

Another Limousine pulled up beside the group. Lucius and Tom insisted they went shopping without them, can't understand why, so Bella, Cissa took Harry, Draco, Ana and her friend Nami shopping for the Malfoy Christmas Ball. The limo's door opened to reveal Amber Riley with her mother and her side-kick Kimmy.

"Amber?" Nami was…surprised, a kinder way of putting how she felt. Ana however wasn't so subtle.

"Amber! What are you doing here! Can't you for once just, I don't know…disappear!" She hissed out the last few words as her mother came out the car. "Oh and you have your dog with you, wait, don't you normally have two dogs following you around, what happened to the other one, caught rabies?" She asked hopefully.

"Ana, oh you are funny, actually Lucius Malfoy invited my family to the Malfoy's grand Christmas Ball, I didn't know you knew the Malfoys, I mean the way you dress and all, can't really blame me can you. Oh, hey Manami, didn't see you there, are you coming to the ball too?" Amber asked in a snobby voice that can drive even Draco crazy, and he had been friends with Pansy.

"No, I'm just helping Ana look for something to wear."

"Great idea, you really do need something Ana, and trust me its better you don't show up, I mean…well, I don't think your mother can afford to buy a dress from…here. And anything less would be really, really embarrassing for you, but then I suppose you are used to it…by the way Ana, you might want to do something about your hair…" She walked off after flipping her hair in Ana's face, and Kimmy mimicked her.

* * *

Ana stood on the platform as the assistant sawed final additions onto her Greek styled ball gown. Pale green with shimmers of white, held together at the back with real pearls, this dress even made Amber jealous, and it fitted her like a glove.

Her eyes drifted to Amber sitting with her hands all over Draco. "God she is such a little gold digger, look at her." Ana mumbles to Nami for the millionth time that day. "Probably her pig of a mother taught her to be nice to the Malfoy heir, of course she is nice to him, then she can marry him and have little brat kids with double the annoying genes. God look at Kimmy, ewwwww is that dog trying to flirt with my brother!"

Thankfully for Ana, both boys were still in the girls have bad luck and scream when you pull their hair mode. Once they didn't have to sit down the boys tried to avoid the two creepy creatures that were Ambler and Kimmy. A hide and seek was quickly established as Draco ran in to the nearest store followed by Harry.

They only stopped running when they were at the back of the store, where the more dusty and relatively cheaper stocks were. Still backing away from the entrance Harry stepped on a rather hard book, covered in cobwebs, and hidden under a piece of cloth. Draco did a quick cleaning charm and picked it up.

"This is odd, it's not a book."

"Draco, if it looks likes a book, and opens…not…like…one…" Harry stopped talking when he opened the book cover and found no paper in the book but a storage space. The inside were covered in velvet with five little gaps in the velvet kind of like cushioned potion boxes. Only the bottled were much smaller, with a silvery substance flouting in the middle. "Memories?"

"Looks like it." Draco took out one valve out of the five and brought it close to his face to study it. "Who would put their memories in a book…thing?"

"A girl…"

"How do you know it's a girl, it could be a…"

"No, I mean it says here on the cover, 'The memoirs of Viviane Black'."

"Black? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, look." Harry pointed out the name on the cover.

"Black that's from Britain, how did it get here?"

"Maybe she came to live over here, Black is quite a big family, or was…"

"Lets buy it." Draco's method of solving every mystery.

"Why, its just some girl's memories?"

"Yeah but she is from my family, I don't other people looking at my family's history, no matter what they are. Besides, coming here we haven't bought anything, our whole day had been taken over by the girls." Draco said with an appalled face.

The owner gave them a odd look before taking the book from their hands and raped it in paper and placed it in a bag, with out even looking what it book was. "Everything from the back will be thirty seven Galleons and twenty six sickles." He said in a mono tone.

Draco handed the money over and quickly left before the man can ask to see the book again. They walked right into Bella and Cissa, looking for them.

"Where did you go?"

"Er, just looking at some books, nothing interesting." Harry mumbled and turned to go before Kimmy can catch them.

"That's why you bought something?" Cissa asked, being the observant one.

"Yes." Draco answered distractedly, also looking out for Amber.

* * *

Thanks for reading this; it will make sense by the end of the story, promise.

Should the sequel be rated T or M. This has been made into a **poll** in my author page, **please vote**.

I now have 100 reviews exactly! It makes me so happy, it'll make me happier to have 101 reviews…please take time to leave a comment, its much appreciated.

It's Chirstmas next chapter! Draco gets a date for the Ball! Cute!

Cassie


	16. A Very Merry Argument

Sorry, sorry, sorry, I know this is late and I promised a fast update, but I've been ill for the past few days and haven't been on my computer at all, I think its stress, its only 2 days until my AS results come out!! Hope this chapter makes up for it, it's longer at least. Thanks for the great reviews from all of you...

Hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 16 A Very Merry Argument

**Malfoy Manor, Study**

A boy aged ten walked down the tasteful corridors of Malfoy Manor, passing museum quality furniture and priceless antiques with out a back glance. You would think anyone living here would never let a ten year old boy wonder around unsupervised, what with the diamond adored daggers and white gold sculptures every few yards. This boy however was not impressed at the least, he grew up around these more than extravagant ornaments, in fact he did not know nor cared how the other ninety nine percent lived, to him this was just…normal.

Wearing the finest silk known to mankind, and neatly gelled fine white blond hair, this is Draco Malfoy. Right now on his way to his father's study. Even though Narcissa had been crazy with all the invitations, constructions and planning of the Malfoy Christmas Ball the boys had done nothing to help, not that Cissa would have let them touch anything.

Although the Manor was the Malfoys and they could have lived here if they choose to, they preferred the more traditional Malfoy ancestral home, the Malfoy Castle. It was quieter and had more historical value, and was much, much more profligate, although many others said a castle was no place to raise a child. Perhaps that was why Draco acted like a spoilt prince all the time, for he was spoilt, never in his life had he been refused anything, after all he did have thirty million Galleons of his own to dispose of. The Malfoy Manor was never used apart from the odd party, balls, and meetings the prestigious family held.

"You asked to see me father." Draco walked in the ajar door and sat in the leather couch in front of his father's desk.

Lucius looked up, or down as Malfoys never looked up at anyone, not even his own son, and nodded. "Yes, your mother and I have decided to appoint someone to accompany you to the ball this evening."

"I was going to go with Harry and Ana, They wanted to meet some friends of mine." Draco explained.

"We are hosting the ball Draco, You are expected to be in the same room as us at all times. You with Harry together will no doubt run off and cause Merlin knows what kind of trouble. No, I will keep you two right under the ball room roof. As the Malfoy heir you are expected to enter the room with a Lady, so your mother and I arranged a girl for you, she is very nice, and I expect you to be on your elite behaviour tonight."

"I don't even know her, what if she hated me. Please Father, it is not Pansy is it? …Ana is sort of a girl…why couldn't I take her to the ball?"

"You have met her before, not long ago in fact, and Ana will enter on her own so will Harry as the charges of the Malfoy house. You will dance with her and not leave her side, her parents entrusted the girl to come here and be looked after, and Malfoys do not disappoint. Now go and get ready, Harry and Ana will arrive any moment."

* * *

The Malfoy Manor was built upon sixty acres of land, with surrounding woodlands and grass hills the French Renaissance Manor house is perhaps the most well known home in south England. As the Malfoy family choose not to live here, the Manor was left as a public visiting site, one of the biggest attractions in Wiltshire.

The two hundred and fifty suites in the Manor each decorated with sixteenth century tapestries and magnificent heirlooms was only the beginning of the Manor. The vast library can match up to that of Hogwarts' only consisting darker topics. The fifty studies and drawing rooms scattered across the house with another hundred or so event rooms, like swimming pool, meeting and dinning rooms, and the ballroom on the first floor overlooking six different styled gardens, form Japanese dry, Italian to the conventional rose garden featuring more than two hundred and seventy varieties of roses.

Coming up the front drive of the Manor, although I wouldn't call it a drive more like a main road, you would be greeted with a superlative Greek fountain with the story of Daphne carved out of the shimmering white marbles. Just to the left the shrub garden are adored with icy white phoenixes, the Malfoys got off tax paying for a year because they built this sanitary for the rare and much haunted ice phoenixes.

To the right the main door of the Malfoy manor made out of black wood given to them by Lord Slytherin few generations ago, on which the elegant Malfoy crest were carved out. An magnificent black M surrounded by silvery green ivy forming the shapes of a Eagle just about to take flight on one side and a Fierce Dragon staring straight into your eyes with its own sliver grey diamond gaze on the other. The image as if frozen in time, captured by a sturdy bold square surrounding the entire icon. The crest says it all about the Malfoys, their icy superiority, aristocratic up bring, prosperous status, and their proud heritage.

Everyone who was anyone gathered in the great room after shown the way by the Wizarding servants employed here, all wearing black formal robes with a Malfoy crest sealed on the cloak. The invites even included the Weasleys, Dumbledore, the Potters, the Kirkes, the Longbottoms, even though they know they were on different sides of the war, they were still invited as they were pureblood families, nevertheless nothing stopped Lucius to snare at the Weasleys' 'dresses'.

The gathering were carefully watched by the Aurors, even though they knew no evidence could be found here, no linkage of the Malfoys with the Dark Lord because they knew the family didn't live here, and rarely visited. Everyone know the Malfoys lived in the legendary Malfoy Castle, locations was never revealed, the only copy of the estate map was hidden in the deepest vault in Gringotts, even the Malfoy children aside from the Main Malfoy line, Lucius', they don't even get to visit the castle until they mastered Occumency.

The atmosphere was tense in the great room as one group of people support the Dark, another light, and the neutrals trying to jump between the two. Nevertheless Balls and social gatherings like these was a great place for business deals to be made, it wasn't uncommon for your life to change at a party like this, going into the party with just a few hundred galleons in the bank and come out with a few hundred thousand. Unfortunately for the Weasleys that did not happen, not that they had any money to began with looking at the state of their clothes.

One of the only few who did not enjoy their time was Draco Malfoy, as he walked around with a limpet of a girl around his arm. Amber Riley was here because Lucius wanted to make a business deal with her father, which resulted in Draco's misfortune, who currently wished he was deaf. Really, to a ten-year-old boy, walking around with a girl in a puffy pink dress was just a nightmare, in front of all his friends too.

A high pitched bell sound rang through out the great room which had everyone quiet.

"Dinner is served." One of the Wizarding servants announced to the room.

* * *

The Grand Ballroom was just breathtakingly beautiful, the pale marble floor, the peal silk wall drapes with the Malfoy crest etched in silver threads and the historical swirling black iron staircases to the ballroom balcony. The most arresting of them all was the raised platform of the Dance floor, the thick glass adored with silver M designs hovering twenty centimetres above the ground with magic, underneath were a water fall filled with Fairy cichlid.

Through the narrower passage way on the other side of the large room were a flight of stairs leading to a quieter bar, where drinks and elegant finger foods were served on silver plates. The sitting area filled with leather sofas and divans waiting to be used for the first time. The Malfoys, they really had more money than they know what to do with.

Everyone curtsied as the Lord and Lady of the house came through the door last, while Lucius wore formal dress robes, Narcissa was even more fashionable, the gown named 'The Midnight Blue' created by the most esteemed French designer Madame Marie. The ball gown fitted her every curve and made her eyes shine as if the heart of the ocean. Even more impressive was her necklace the Madagascan sapphire sat in a silver holder surrounded by cut diamonds, an imposing two hundred and seventy carats, that her son Draco got her, just to go with the dress. Who said money can't buy you happiness, the person who made that up must be really poor.

Lucius and Narcissa started the first dance, a leisurely but elegant Viennese Waltz, the dance floor quickly filled as couples followed in the Malfoy's led.

"Draco, would you like to ask me something?" Amber gave him a not very subtle look. Hinting she wanted to dance.

"Not really, look I have a few friends here and I promised to meet them, so…"

"Oh I'd love to meet your friends, I'm sure we'll get along great! My mother told me the Malfoys only socialise with people their class, I can't wait to meet more people like us, the children in my school are so…beneath me." Draco really reconsidered his attitude to others, is this how I sound when I talk? He thought to himself.

"Well, I was to meet Ana in a few moments, I heard you and Ana don't always get along, maybe it is for the best if you stayed here, I'll be back before you know it…" Not! He thought.

"Oh, no I'd rather be with you, mother said to be at your side, I get lost very easily, I'm sure Mr Malfoy would not like me to be lost in his lovely big Manor."

"Fine, just…can you let go of my arm please, I can't feel my fingers, Thank you." Amber held on a little loosely but not letting go.

"Drakey darling, how are you! I haven't seen you for months! Don't you miss me?" Another blur of a girl in bright green attached herself to Draco. Pansy Parkinson, another pureblood he grew up with, after a joke their parents made about marriage Pansy had gotten the idea she would be the future Mrs Malfoy, and nothing seem to change her mind, no matter how many times Draco told her to leave him alone!

"Don't call me that! My name is Draco, why is every one changing it!" Now he had a green and a pink limpet on each arm, he looked ridicules.

Just as each girl were giving the other death glares Harry made his way over. Harry as Draco's 'cousin' and best friend took up the job of laughing right in front of him pointing between the two girls, and laughing some more.

"Funny Alex, care to share the joke?" Harry shook his head, then looked at the girls apologetically as he said.

"Do you mind if I borrow my cousin for a minute, I just need to talk to him." The girls blushed when Harry addressed them.

"Then Amber flattered her eyelids and said in a, what she thought alluring voice, "Sure Alex, but you have to promise me a dance…so promise?"

"Er, yeah…"

* * *

"Do you know where Ana is?" Harry asked in a whisper as some people here knew Ana as…Ana, and some by her newly given name Nora.

"No, I thought she was with you."

"She was, but then she was gone and I don't really know this place so…"

"She couldn't have gone far, the other areas are warded off because of the heirlooms, lets check the dinning rooms."

As they ran back from the garden Ana was still missing, however before they could go and tell Tom they were stopped my a rather kind faced, old, tinkling eyed, smiling, powerful, manipulative, irritating and slightly barmy man. Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, you must be young Draco, and your cousin Alexander Lestrange, yes your father had told me all about the two of you, how are you doing today?"

"Fine" Harry quickly said and turned to go, after all he didn't have the best of times with the man.

"Great, You must be Dumbledore, Father told us a lot about you too."

"Oh? All good I hope."

"Yes, he praised you with every single word. Have a nice evening!" As Draco turned to follow Harry the both of them were once again stopped as an tall dark man stood behind them.

"Not so fast boys, would you like to meet Andrew Kirke, I'm sure you've heard of him, the chosen one." The man asked 'kindly'.

"Not over my dead body." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, he said we would love to, but unfortunately we really have to get back to the ball, my father instructed us to accompany our dance partners all evening." Draco thought of the quick reply, giving Harry a glare. Just as they turned to go, Albus asked again.

"Are you looking forward to Hogwarts, I'm sure Lucius has been teaching you lots of…spells, why don't you name a few." Dumbledore asked while Harry and Draco rolled their eyes, how stupid did he think we were, like we were going to tell you we learnt the Unforgivables.

"Oh just this and that, like the tickling charm, and how to transfigure water into tea, stuff like that." Harry said innocently.

"Oh, good, good Hogwarts are always looking for intelligent young men like yourselves. This place if awfully clean, do you live here normally, or somewhere else…like…your castle?" Dumbledore while said these he got on his knees on the same level as Draco and looked into his eyes, "Legimens" he whispered doing impressive wandless magic.

However he got the shock of his life when all he could see was a wall of grey, made out something so fine but strong, faultless and smooth, Albus won't be surprised if Severus taught the child. He looked left and right and only saw white misty fog, he couldn't even see his hands, he was surrounded in nothingness, as the mist covered his face he felt a hard kick to his stomach and in the physical world Albus fall on to the floor with a thump.

"I would not do that again if I were you, I'm sure my Father would love to hear why the great Albus Dumbledore performed Legimency on his son!" With that, they turned to go, Harry giving the old fool a hard glare.

Albus finally realised just how well trained these mini-deatheaters were, and just how unprepared the Order was to go against this new army Voldemort had created.

* * *

**Slytherin Lair, Harry's suite**

"Still no luck?" He asked Draco, and the blond shook his head. "Where can she be?" he asked himself again.

"Ana lived in Japan for years now, she'll know how to look after herself." Draco tried to comfort him.

"You would say that! She is not your sister!"

"Hey! She might as well be, we grew up together remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, sorry I just, where…" Harry didn't finish his sentence as he stared out of his window. The strong winds moved the trees to one side and he had a clear view of the river. "I know where she is! Do you remember the keep we were at few years back?"

"The really creepy one, yeah, Ana was weirdly attracted to that, and we got in trouble for it…not as much as the Deatheater that shot the AK at us though." Draco snickered remembering what Lucius told him.

"Come on!"

* * *

"I hate it here. Its cold, too quiet, too sinister, too filthy…" Draco complained as he stepped into yet another mud puddle.

"Oh will you shut it." Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend, you'd think he stopped the protest after Harry threw the mud at him.

The keep was just as deathly calm and unusually still as the last time they visited. However the gate, as the boys moved close, was slightly open, the lock broken in half. The undisturbed soft ground covered in leaves even if the outside of the gate were covered in a thin lair of snow, now had foot prints on them, no doubt someone had been here, and by the looks of it, Ana was inside.

"You must be kidding! You want me to go in there? You don't know what's inside…" Draco tried to put some sense into Harry, but he knew Ana was in there and he would go even if it killed him. "If I get killed, my Father would kill me! If Tom hears of this he would Crucio us all!" Draco still mumbling as they stepped toward the front.

* * *

**Slytherin Lair, Black Keep**

Draco walked up the stairs alone as Harry insisted this will be faster if they split up, at this moment Draco would really like to tell Harry what he thought of his ideas. The stairs creaked every now and then, disturbing the peculiar silence of the house. Draco was at the third floor, the only building higher than this was the tower in the back of the house, which he was not going to set his foot in!

After he backed out of yet another empty bedroom he was ready to give up. You would think an unused house would have less bedrooms, but no, there was at least twenty. Entering another room, a drawing room by the looks of it, the furniture although they seem old and cheap now, were probably the best at the time, no dust collected on the surfaces, no cobwebs or any sign of life can be found, even the Casablanca flowers, still perfect, frozen in time.

The only thing that wasn't still was the edge of a shadow on the balcony, behind that deep red curtains. Now if Draco had any sense he would have shouted out Ana's name to confirmed who it was, but no, Draco didn't have much sense right now as he sneaked towards the shadow.

It was still shifting as Draco neared the curtains; lifting one side of the curtain up he stepped through the wooden frames. Like a flash down came the dagger Ana always had on her, aiming right for the neckline, anyone with out proper training would now be a pool of blood on the floor.

Draco however ducked then rolled out of harms way before flicking his leg out and swiped Ana off her feet. Which wasn't a great idea due to the small size of the balcony Ana came crashing down on top of Draco, earning a painful "Owwwww" from the blond.

"What are you doing here?" Ana asked angrily, she was fine on her own, looking through the house when she heard the foot steps coming up. "I bet this was all Harry's idea, Ana the baby, can't look after herself, always need a bodyguard…"

"Yeah, it was all Harry's idea, what was he thinking! Looking for you, I was nearly killed, you and your bloody daggers, what if you got me, couldn't you aimed some where else!" Draco shouted back.

"I'd like to aim it at your throat so I don't have to hear your preposterous voice ever again, Merlin I dream of those days!"

"Do I look like a pincushion? Mind getting your deadly sharp wit off my body!"

"Ewww, I have albino germs all over me."

"Owwww, damn-it Ana, did you have to learn weaponry? Why can't you have taken up music or flower arranging like normal girls…" Draco let slip of his thoughts while holding his arm where Ana had made a small cut before he dodged it, a small cut but still drew blood.

"Oh, so I'm not girly enough, why should I be girly, so I can wear pink puffs and pink ribbons like that freak Pansy you like so much?"

"Who said I liked Pansy? Anyway, she wore green today."

"WHO CARES, that freak of a dog Ambers then, she seemed to like you enough, she looked like a limpet on you."

"Is this what it is all about? Amber and Pansy? You are not…jealous…are you. You know if you wanted to be my third limpet all you had to do was ask…" Draco said with a stupid but evil grin on his face. Which disappeared after Ana punched his sore arm again.

"Yeah I am soooo jealous, like I was jealous when you and Harry wondered down to Bloody Path and nearly became tomato juice for mister longtooth." Ana said sarcastically.

"DRACO! HAVE YOU FOUND HER?" Harry shouted from down stairs.

"YEAH! FOUND HER, COME ON UP!" Draco shouted back. "Why did you come here anyway?"

"I happen to find this place interesting…"

"Yeah for the dead…" Draco mumbled.

"I was looking through the house when you two dimwits came crashing in here, I was just about to go up."

"Up? Up where, this is the top floor."

"The tower obviously." Ana rolled her eyes, sometimes boys are like pigs they are so unobservant.

"Why am I friends with you, we are so different, I value my life whilst you can't wait to throw yours over a tower!"

"Well, if you are too SCARED…"

"Ha, you wish, I just have more sense than you and your twin put together."

"If you don't want to come with us Draco you can always go back to the Lair." Harry's voice came from behind giving both Ana and Draco a scare, although Ana didn't jump quite as high. Then Harry slurred under his breath as he walked past Draco. "Chicken"

"That's it, the tower, so what, its just a tower right? There are lots of towers in Malfoy castle, and the Lair, it's just a tower, its not even high." Draco mumbled as he climbed the circular staircase. Behind the blond, Harry and Ana shared a wicked grin, like the one they always do after a successful prank.

* * *

I hope you liked that, tell me if its good, i need a ego boost! I just love to read about Malfoy Manor, in any story!! So i wanted to make this Manor extra Malfoyish. Even though they don't live there but at Malfoy castle, which I will sketch a map for later in the story, so watch out for that!

You can see maps of Slytherin Lair and Takara that I have sketched, the link is on my Author's page.

Please take part in my poll, its very helpful with the sequel I plan to write.

Thanks for reading, and review please!

Cassie


	17. Gifts In The Box

Thanks for all your reviews, they are great and helpful, and thanks to all of you who took part in the poll, its still open so if you still want to volt you can.

These few chapters are a little confusing and it'll probably leave you with questions like why the gifts are in the plot and so on…but I assure you they will be explained later on.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 17 Gifts In The Box

Empty, the only word came to mind when Draco entered the tower's trap door followed by the twins, who made ghostly sounds behind the slightly unsettled blond. The room was bare of everything apart from a single wooden dirt covered box sitting under the window and the moon light that poured through. Hardly a treasure chest, even if the box was full of rubies and gold it can't worth that much for the box was small like size two shoe boxes. Small but heavy as Ana found out, she keeled near the box and tried to pick it up and carry it back to the Lair to take a better look under brighter lights, however the box didn't move an inch no matter how much effort Ana put in.

Harry helped his sister to life the box up, again nothing, the dist on top of the box have not even moved. Lost for what to do, they began to try to open the box instead.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You don't know what's inside." Draco asked worriedly, his fear for their safety diluted as his curiosity began to shape.

"Well duh…That's way we're trying to open this thing." Harry argued with his own logic. "Come help us."

"Draco made a face at the dust covered box and took out his wand, whispered a quick, "Scourgify". At the look he got from Harry and Ana he just shrugged and said "I'm wearing tailored dress robes."

The spell however did give Harry an idea as he took out his wand and performed the unlocking charm. "Alohomora" Nevertheless the box did not even stir, in fact there was no real indication there ever were a lock on the box.

Once again they went back to moving the box. Harry lifting the handle bar on the right, Ana on the left and Draco pushed it from the back. As soon as Draco put his hands on it the box shifted and glowed a white for such a swift moment the three didn't know if there was a light at all.

"Who does the box like the most…" Draco smirked, and with another touch the lid swan open to revile what was inside.

Dark velvet covered the box linings, with the world 'gift' carved into the lid; sitting inside the box was the most refined lockets even Draco had ever seen. Each different, hand made, charmed to stay in perfect condition for all these years. The lockets were gifts all right, the most beautiful, made with deluxe and fitted with luxury fit even for the Malfoys.

Each child was drawn to a single locket that fits their personality the most, taking the gifts into their hands and as gently as they could fitted them around their necks. As each locket rested on top of their chests they began to glow, and glow and glow. The children seemed to be in a trance like state as the lockets' light consumed the bodies of the three. Then as soon as the lockets began to glow they stopped, each child dropped onto the ground like sacks of potatoes.

They groggily sat up in turn and looked around as if forgotten where they were. Draco was the first to take off the locket around his neck and really looked at it, the crafts and images on his locket was so personal, so perfect for him as if the maker was requested to make it, impossible as that was, the maker was long gone by now.

On Draco's locket an Imperial Eagle was engraved in the central just like the eagle on the Malfoy crest, what is more, the eagle tail feather he has in his wand. The wings painted in such fine detail you could see each feather, even the mixture of colours on each feather, the golden browns into the maroon red then light paints of white and black here and there. Moreover, the black diamond that is the eyes matches his wand's focus stone. The locket itself is real silver, polished to the finest degree and light etches of ivy behind the proud bird. Not surprisingly, like everything else in this house there wasn't a key or even a lock with the lockets, the only indication these were lockets were the thin line down the side of the gifts, where the glow had come from.

Harry following Draco's example looked at his own gift, on there where he expected a snake to be as he is the heir of Slytherin was instead a head of a fierce looking wolf. Fine grey hairs on a black locket, two startling eyes of forest green and a row of growling silver teeth. This was a dangerous animal any sane person would avoid, however the wolf although brutal and are built for killing and destructions, they only do so out of essentiality and protection of their own, and as the leader of the pack he makes sure others know who exactly is his own.

Last was Ana's turn, she turned her locket around and on a dark jade case threaded with thin black chain, a snake was engraved, the scales still white like a new born snake, with the barest hints of green underneath each scale. Half of its body fitted onto the jade canvas with the snake's head in the centre, raised and looked at you with eyes made of white gold. The symbol of Slytherin, deadly, fast, sly and skilled, nevertheless the colour indicates innocents, youth, life and ignorance. People in India named snakes like this 'The lurker', because of their speed and slyness to kill their prey in their unawareness with their deadly poison. Like the Russell's Viper that made her wand core, the snake was Ana, like the snake she was trained to be accurate, to be a poison, a wooden spear through the heart.

Just as they turned to go holding on to their lockets, a scroll of parchment shot up from the depth of the box. Harry with his seeker like reflexes caught it at once. The three gathered under the window to read the letter once the black silk ribbons untied themselves and fell gracefully onto the floor.

* * *

If you are reading this then I am no longer with the living. What is in the box are gifts I have made for you using all my magic and care, so that one day in the future there maybe a chance for us to live again.

War had just ended in my time, the peace and harmony now would cause a costly price, a price I am so, so afraid cannot be reversed. My husband and the current government are blind to their mistakes, a fault which will result in blameworthiness, slaughter and tragedy in the future.

You three are the best chance we all have, and wished for. The war, your war, cannot end, it does not matter who win or lose, the seed of error was planted and watered and shielded by the magical community in my generation, by your time the magical and non-magical world must be strangers to each other, with one hiding and one flourishing.

These gifts were found because you were ready for them. Your power, knowledge, maturity and experiences need you to have these lockets to guide you on your way. The lockets do not have extra power, they are you, what you think and learn will affect the lockets so much more than I ever could.

The gifts will help you in life, with your fates which had been written and your skills which you had been blessed with. They are to help you with specific areas you should advance in but find hard to do so. They are there to whisper answers to the question your heart already replied and to give you a push in the right direction when you are lost.

Heed my worlds, the lockets are nothing more or less than you are. Everything you achieve in life you already found, the lockets just help you to reach for it. The responsibilities you three face are extraordinary and this is the least I can do to aid you on your way.

* * *

"Care to explain?" Bella smirked as they watched the trio sneaked back to the common room the three shared. Harry had a box in his hands nearly dropped it at her voice, and the other two jumped quite visibly. At this Lucius and Tom smirked too, Narcissa was the only one who seemed to care more about their health.

"Are you ok? Where did you go at the death of the night. With out telling anyone, without a note, just left. Whose idea was this?" Cissa a normally cold and impassionate wife of the aristocrat was now tugging her perfectly pined-up nonexistent lose hair behind her ear.

"Mother you don't have to worry, we are perfectly fine, and this wasn't anyone's idea, well I guess it did start with one of us…" Draco suggested, the Slytherin side came through as he plotted how to pin the blame on Ana.

"Do not even suggest you had no part in this Draconis Lucius, I am your mother and I know just perfectly what you are doing." Narcissa was colder, if that was possible, when she was mad, calm, after all the Lady Malfoy cannot be seen inadequate in any situation. "Were you not told to be in the ballroom at all times? The poor child Amber had no one to dance to all because of you, that was inconsiderate and very inappropriate behaviour…"

"Yes, about that, well, it was actually Albus Dumbledore's fault." At this Lucius and Tom's eye brows rose.

"Sounds like a long story, why don't we sit down while you three make plots about how to divert the blame from yourselves." Tom said lazily and went over to sit in one of the leather armchairs.

"Well it all started when Harry said…" Draco started on the story that got them here.

* * *

"And that's how we got these." Ana finished holding up her own locket from her neck while Harry and Draco followed, getting out their own gifts. The long explanation they just sat through nearly bought the three children to sleep if not for the millions of questions the adults had asked.

Tom looked up after he read the letter the girl had left before her death. "Well, there isn't any records about her, perhaps they didn't keep records at the time. It is extraordinary that she made these lockets with her magic, she must have been very powerful." He contemplated at situation while turning Harry's locket in his hands while Lucius looked at Draco's.

"Leave these with us for tonight, have some rest, we'll go through the library in the morning and you three are helping." Tom said to the children as they turned to go to their respectable suites Narcissa cleared her throat delicately but clearly, which had Draco stop in mid-step and winced.

"Do not for one second think you are forgiven Draconis, go back to the manor and you will ask for forgiveness from Amber first thing next morning. Your Father and I will decide if you deserve to come to the Lair for Christmas morning."

"Yeah Draconis, apologise to Amber and beg for forgiveness!" Harry smirked and did a puppy dog face just to annoy Draco.

"Ha. Ha, funny Harry, I am sure she will forgive me after I tell her you can't wait for that dance you promised her."

"Don't you dare Draco, hey come back here…" Harry still grabbed at Draco just as he vanished in the flames of green fire, back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

No one slept soundly that night, both adults and the children were all anxious over the lockets and what they could bring. Tom as an orphan was very curious about his own family, and family history. In his teens Tom studied near every book about the Slytherin line and their skills, inventions and much more, not once had he come across the lockets. If the lockets contained as much magic as he felt then why isn't it mentioned…somewhere.

Lucius puzzled over who could possibly made the gifts, and why. Malfoys did not trust easily, in fact they rarely trusted at all, but last night Draco's locket had radiated comfort and kindness no Malfoy should have been exposed to. No, from birth his Father taught him to stay a cold mask of indifference, it had worked well for him and Draco is going to live through the same, gift or no gift.

There were many shifts and turns on everyone's beds at night, the morning had never been so welcomed. Or in Tom's case never been so loud. As soon as Draco came over the floo the trio had screamed very muggle-ish, bets on who received the most presents were made even though each year the three had the same number of gifts.

The three finally came down as Tom and his elites entered the great room in the Lair and settled down on the couches. With mugs of black coffee and fresh fruits reading the papers while the children started on the three mountains of neatly rapped boxes as soon as Draco's elf Duffe finished piling them all under…or beside the tree as they won't fit under it.

Brooms, games, clothes, stationary, toys, volumes, food, sweets and Merlin knows what else had been piled in front of the three kids. Hid between a mountain of gifts and another of empty boxes and rapping paper were Harry, Draco and Ana arguing that although they had the same number of gifts few of Harry's where bigger, but Draco insisted quality is much more important than quantity.

"I have another present!" Draco shouted suddenly. The adults looked up at the sudden shout, they had made sure they had an even number of gifts for the three of them, they really didn't want a repeat of the third Christmas they spent together.

Draco however got up and promptly flooed back to Malfoy Castle, where he dug through the ballroom sized walk in closet for the boxed memories belonged to the Black. Finally he had it in his hand and went back to the great room to show it to the other two.

"That doesn't count, you bought it yourself for yourself."

"So? I like buying myself things."

"Draco, that is sad."

"No its not, when you want to buy yourself things but can't afford it, that is sad. This, this is luxury." He said while holding up the box with five vials of memories resting in it.

"Are you going to see it? You could use my new pensive, here…" Harry offered the item to his best friend as Draco settled the book shaped box on the lush carpet in front of the warm fire, and the book cover clicked open to reveal the five delicate bottled silver mercury.

"Here goes." Draco took out the first bottle of memory with the label 'Age thirteen' etched on the glass. Poured the mercury like substance into the black pensive Harry offered and waited for it to stabilise before taking out his wand and lowered it just above the liquid, with one last look at Harry and Ana he lowered his wand to the liquid.

* * *

"Why is he taking so long?" Harry whispered to Ana

"Maybe it's just a long memory." Ana shrugged. "Or he could be in trouble…"

"How can he be? It's just a memory, remember nothing affects you in a memory." Harry remembering the lecture they had with Nick.

"Are you three done?" one of the adults asked behind the pile of empty boxes that separated them from view.

"Er… nearly, just one moment." Ana shouted back while shaking Draco's shoulders.

"Wake up Draco." Harry whispered in his ear.

"What is wrong with him. Is he dead?" Ana asked fearfully, although she is deadly in her own skill she hasn't had as many lectures and theory lessons as Harry and Draco, so she didn't understand what exactly a pensive does.

"He isn't dead, just not with us…" Harry explained comfortingly, and then pulled a face at his own bad choice of words as an after thought.

"Come on you three, Draco don't forget we have to meet your godfather at lunch, and you know how Sev is about punctua…" Narcissa's voice drifted off when she saw her son's eyes closed, face blank and his wand dipped in the bow of memories. She didn't say anything just raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrow and looked expectantly at the other two, who had sheepish nerves smiles on their faces.

Lucius came behind his wife and took in the image before him. "Whose memory is it." He thought it was just one of theirs, or even Draco's own and he just wanted to test out the pensive. Then again, he should have known better, nothing involving these three could possibly be so simple.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and the story is coming to an end, I already started writing chapter briefs for the sequel and I think its much more exciting. Keep reading this story though because something REALLY AU (well I think so anyway) is coming up.

**Question: How many chapters should I write for ONE Hogwarts school year? I thought maybe about 7 – 10 chapters…**(Chapters will be the same length as the current story; there are 5 years to get through during the second story.)

Please take time to answer, it helps me make up my mind a lot quicker, and leave a review if you can. Thanks.

Cassie


	18. Memoirs Of Viviane Black

Thanks for the reviews people, sorry I updated so slowly in the past week, but I've been quite ill. But now I'm back and updating faster than ever, I can't believe my summer had gone by so fast, I only have two weeks left of summer holidays, and I still have to write an essay and finish a coursework! Panic attack!

Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, and not really related to the whole story, but I needed to but some history in here.

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable is not mine.

**Warning **Mentions of rape.

* * *

Chapter 18 Memoirs of Viviane Black

**The story kind of start off as memories and Draco looking at them, but turns into the girl's POV, which was so much easier to write.**

**Memory One**

Draco was after the black haired girl when his mother and father joined him, trailed by Tom, Bella, Nick, Harry and Ana. The blond stood there watching his family and friends filing through the porthole into the memory not noticing the girl he was after disappeared through the back door into the house.

"Raven's Den" Cissa and Bella whispered at the same time. This was their childhood home, with little changes here and there, but the house was familiar and homey to the sisters no matter what time they are in. After the death of their father, the Den was ripped apart by Aurors and Law enforcements because they suspected mister Black was working with Voldemort before his death. But here, in this memory the Den was just as magnificent and even more refined than they remembered it.

"This was my home Draco, before I married your father." Cissa explained to Draco at his questioning look. The whole group moved towards the back gate and through to the house, just as Bella as about to lead them into the great room they heard a voice from one of the drawing rooms.

"Do not be such a silly girl Viviane Black, you should be thankful to be born in to a established family such as the Blacks. Now go on like a good girl and play with your friends, like your sister, she is so much more elegant, why must you be so different Viviane. At times I worry about you and of your difficult attitude." The woman looked like her mother was brushing her hair while talking half-heartedly to the girl.

Viviane signed before she turned to go, she picked up a book before entering the grand ball room where an event is obviously on as adults and heirs from all wealthy families gathered.

The noise was unbearable as was the faked laughs and giggles passed through her ears. In her time, there were many more pureblooded families, a lot more. Each family had cousins be the herd and children were in large groups that are bigger than a Hogwarts' year group.

All this will be nothing but a part of history in the future, although even now, the older families like the Malfoys and Greengrasses, and Blacks still had cousins and distant relatives whom each family treasure above all else, even these families have gotten smaller and smaller.

Viviane looked at the room before her, her perfect sister with her perfectly smooth blond hair and elegant figure flirted with the heir of the Longbottoms even though their marriage was already arranged and planed for the winter. The two Malfoy brothers with their bad boy image that had gotten them more girls than all the other boys again cornered another pair of females like lions cornering sheep. Her brother talking in hushed voices with the Potter heir and mister Prince even though she know nothing important could have been discussed. With another shake of her head she dived into the book she held, and a sea of knowledge just waiting for her to uncover.

* * *

"What do we have here, little Vive, Oh, with her book buddy." The Potter sisters cooed before their faced turned into a snare. "Why do you read that cousin? When there are so many wealth out there you could pursuit after." They upturned their nose at her, the boys following after them followed their movements like pups.

"All you think about is wealth and boys, do you ever wonder why we are in hiding half the time, why witches are killed just because of who we are, why muggles fear us, and what the government is doing against it all?"

"No, we do not. It is not our place to think such things, Father and Lords of houses have the right not us, and if you think you can do anything to change, well you are a ignorant child." Her sister came over and join in with the teasing. "No wonder mother have grey hairs about you."

"Well I think you are all wrong, anybody could help, you are all brainwashed to believe girls are nothing but trophy wives, and have to be obedient to Lords of houses, well I am going to find a husband who appreciate me for who I am, and help me and support me in my ideals." She said confidently.

"Do not be such a silly child, who would want to listen to you. We all have ideals girl, but we are smart enough to know our place in society. Do not mess with the order of things child, and do not speak when you are ignorant about the topic." The eldest of the girls said to her, the daughter of the minister, Fernanda Malfoy, she was to marry into the esteemed Nott family in a few months' time.

Holding in her tears, after all, any thirteen year old girl have idols, and Malfoy used to be hers, she was intelligent than most and more educated, but she like the rest of them still followed her family, and the old ways. She ran from the room towards her chambers in the west wing.

* * *

She slowed to a walk as her legs got tired, just as she past the door of her father's study she heard her mother laugh. She pressed her ear against the key hole and listened.

"Oh, Lord Slytherin you are too kind. My daughter will be thankful to marry into a family like yours, and your son is second to none." She praised him like there was no tomorrow.

"Of course my Lady, it is a relief to have such things as marriage settled, is it not?"

"Oh, yes, it certainly is. We would not want another tragic like Lady Juliet's, poor girl, I bet her story will one day be made into a book." Her mother said again.

"Indeed it is tragic what the youth had to go through, but they should have not messes with the order of society, why if we all have such pitiful ideals one day the Potters would befriend the Weasleys." Lord Slytherin Laughed at the bizarre image, Potters and Weasleys in the same room would began a small war. Lady Black laughed along at the absurd idea.

"Well, I am certainly glad our families have established the marriage contract, my daughter will be ever so pleased to hear about it."

"As will my son, why he cannot wait to met with Viviane, we much get together some time…"

Viviane lost the rest of that sentence as she stared at the blank spot on the wall, marriage, me? Mother had made a marriage contract and never told me…Her tears flowed down her face freely as she contemplated at her choices.

* * *

**Memory Two**

The second memory was when she was fifteen, one more year until she had to get married off to the Slytherins. Tom and his group followed her onto the horse pulled cart Viviane and her mother just got into.

The girl looked outside onto the streets, this was no place for a witch, the streets were littered with witch hunters, and wizard killers, just to her right she saw two muggle man cornering a little girl, about her own age.

The dirt covered girl was sobbed into the grey cloth she held, obviously she had begged these two man for food and they decided to take notice of her. It was too common these days to find orphans, magical children who lost their parents to the muggles, beg for money, food, clothes…

The girl screamed as the fat muggle pulled on her top, the ill fitting top came off her thin body like a bin bag as the other muggle held her still. Rape, Viviane has not even known such inhumane acts existed until a few years ago, until the muggles began to have 'fun' with young witches when their families cannot protect them.

The girl tried to bite the hand of the muggle as he touched her small breasts because of malnourishment, and the other pulling her skirt off her thin hips, cutting her tender skin on the pebbled ground during the rough handling.

She shouted and shouted, perhaps she still had family, a father, and a brother perhaps could save her from what these men were about to do. She guessed right, Viviane saw a boy few years older, but not strong as there were so little food to go around, he saw his sister and the muggles.

Viviane wanted to shout 'RUN! Run and don't be seen, you can't possibly overpower them, they will catch you, run!' but of course she couldn't let go off her image when her mother was sitting just opposite.

Stupidly the boy took out the wand he still had, badly made but useable, not like he knew any spells anyway, at least not anything harmful enough to scare away the muggles.

One muggle was still enjoying himself with the young girl, with each movement he made the girl screamed in agonizing pain and despair, her screams penetrating the traffic but no one cared, she is after all just a orphaned witch child. To the muggles she was expendable and diseased in their eyes, she was made for such propose, none of them thought about what if that girl was their daughter, of course not, their perfect daughters did not have freakish powers, their daughters and that girl had nothing in common.

Ignorant muggles.

The fat muggle man advanced on the boy, who had been trying to shoot a spell against the man with no affect. Just as the boy was about to run and get help the man made a grab at him, with one arm he lifted the thin boy off the ground and…

"We just want you to be happy Vive darling. Your father is a great friend of Lord Slytherin and he is a nice man, I am sure his son is just as kind and considerate." Her mother pulled close the blind on the cart's window, distaste on her face when she saw what her daughter was watching. "A charming…charming young man…Are you happy about the wedding?" No response came from the girl. "I mean, I know I am planning the wedding for you, but it was nice when your sister participated in her own wedding plans. She was such a pretty bride, and she made such a nice addition to the Longbottom family."

Viviane just looked on, listening to her mother's ignorant cheerful voice going on about the difference between gold and silver at a wedding.

"Oh darling your dress is just marvellous, pure white and the finest silk to date. I am not sure about the gloves, your sister insisted ivy would look better with your skin tone but I think beige is much more suitable."

"Mother." Viviane cut off her mother's cheerful chatters. "Mother, does it really matter mother?"

"What matter? Darling."

"Am I happy… No, but does it really matter?"

* * *

**Memory Three**

The third memory started after she became Viviane Slytherin nee Black. At age sixteen she was Lady Slytherin, although she only aged one year she felt like an old maid, good for nothing trophy wife just like Miss Malfoy said she would become.

Nevertheless Viviane took every opportunity she could to search through the Slytherin's magnificent Library. The room was smaller than the Library Tom was used to, but at the time this was perhaps the largest collection of books found in one place, apart from the London Library, although their book number reduced dramatically after they burnt every magic related item.

Lord Slytherin came in the room with a copy of today's news written on scrolls. When he saw his wife pouring over a book she came up behind her. "You really should not be reading about the dark arts Viviane, it is very bad for the baby, and Father will not tolerate it if anything happened to the next heir."

He gave her one last look, then turned and left after she closed the book she was reading and took a sip of her now cold tea. The door closed behind him.

"Yeah, the baby…" She echoed a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Noticing he forgot the scroll on the table she went to retrieve it. As the headlines came into view she let another tear slip.

* * *

_The Daily Whispers_

_Shocking revelation, bloodlines are vanishing before our eyes, should we hide? Should we fright? Should the Minister get a new hat? In the last month another eight families had been killed, totalling a scandalous seventy five people. The Ministry is preparing another attack on the muggles, only the inner circle knows of the details and no comment from them was gained. The new Law also state the legalization of Muggle Hunting, the Ministry is even awarding the killings, and each Muggle head is worth one Knut._

_In social news, Maverick Slytherin had been named the official Lord Slytherin last week when his father the pervious Lord Slytherin retired to Alexander Egypt where the Magical people slave trade is still banned. The new Slytherin Heir is expected in mid may, the son of Lord Slytherin and Lady Viviane Slytherin nee Black is happy to…_

* * *

**Memory Four**

Viviane burst into the study in the middle of a meeting Lord Slytherin had with Nott and Longbottom. She was now twenty-two, she had given birth to her two babies, the Slytherin heir aged five and a little girl aged three, both of whom she loved so very much!

"You can't do this!" She held out a paper the article's headline was Minister Alecto Rosier had withdraw the motion to start a war with the muggles, there were many reasons, not enough people in the law enforcement, not enough knowledge in war strategies, the boys were either too young or too inexperienced…

"Once you pass on this opportunity you will never have it again, not fighting is not the answer, we are magical, we cannot possibly be afraid of muggles! They will think we are beneath them, hiding from them. What if one day we wanted to come out of hiding, what if we will never come out of hiding! You have to stop this." She begged her husband who looked like he sucked on a bad lemon. Then again at that time having your wife show up like this in front of your friends was quite embarrassing.

"Quiet Vive, we will have plenty of time for revenge in the future, why waste people now? We are training the new generation in darker arts and skills all the time, they will be more prepared and ready to fight than we are now. Go back to your chambers, and do not read anymore papers, they have made you more and more disobedient!"

"But you can't just…hide from all this…"

"DO YOU WANT TO TAKE IT TO THE MINSTER!" Lord Slytherin shouted at his wife to get her quiet. "No, I thought not, stop bothering us and play with flowering or some other hobby of yours. Now go."

"I would like to take it to the Minister but I'm just a girl, but…but if you…"

"You are right! You are just a girl, a girl who had constantly misunderstood your place! You don't have to worry about such things, all I want from you is for you to be the elegant wife you were raised to be, nothing more! I don't want to hear about your ideas, dreams, nothing! Understand! One more step out of line and you are no-longer welcome in the Lair." He got close to her face and whispered in a deadly voice. "If you embarrass me one more time you will find yourself very uncomfortable! Now GO!"

* * *

**Memory Five**

A Lady wearing a grey robe walked up the ladder to her tower where her most treasured possessions were kept, the lockets she had spent the last twenty-nine years in order to make and perfect.

An equally old house elf sat in the corner of the tower waiting for her Lady's requests.

"You know Olivia, this will not be opened for another two thousand years, funny if you think about it, I know, I know I should not have messed with Morgan's prophecy but a little help cannot hurt can it?" The elf shook its head obediently, the Lady had started to talk to the elf a few years ago, and she had gotten used to it by now. the lady was a bit mad, but she was nice to the elf, better than how Lord Slytherin treated the elves back at the Lair.

"Ah…" She signed as she clicked shut the wolf locket for the last time, "I do hope my efforts had not been in vain. They are the best chance we have, the Lord, they have made such a big mistake, and who have to correct it for them, children! Oh dear Olivia why?"

She patted the closed box and placed it on the floor just beneath the window. Using her elegant wand she made three invisible circles linked on the lid of the wood. "Joined as friends, wonderful thing, friendship is it not? Three to change the world as we know it, three with blessed powers more than others, but…remember Olivia, three children who will lose their way, but find it again! They have to, and I am helping them, is it not wonderful? Three less one…" She left the last part unsaid, afraid of cursing the three children who will one day come and find this treasure.

"Gifts. Gifts for when you are ready, and you are going to be ready soon, just another few thousand years, Ha, funny."

"Funny"

"Ha"

"Ha"

"Humm…I think I will rest now…Olivia?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Ha, funny."

"Yes mistress."

She walked to her chambers from the tower, her grey hair behind her, her face arranged into a kind smile, but the tension around the eyes gave her nervousness away.

Looking out of her bed chamber's window, she had the front view of the Lair. Although she didn't see it her daughter woke in her own bed and stared out of her window at the tower that she was always so curious about but was never told who used it, and why it was there.

"Gift."

"Ha"

* * *

Thanks for reading this, if you don't understand anything just ask, Viviane will appear again in the story, not this one, but perhaps in the third sequel I plan to write. So this was just an introduction, if it's a little confusing its ok, all will be revealed later on.

**A/N: Viviane is a VERY powerful witch**, but because of the old close mindedness of the Wizarding society, a girl could do very little!

I only plan to write another two or maximum three more chapters until I start on the second story, Hogwarts! but in those few chapters there will be a lots of AU! I think purebloods or halfbloods should apply to **schoolS**, not just getting a letter out of no where! So in the next few chapters is what I think happens with their education system.

**Review please, I live for the reviews!!**

Cassie.


	19. CATS

Here is a long chapter, I loved writing this chapter its very AU, I hope you'll like reading it, although this is a bit Draco centric, it has bits of Harry and his father in it. I hope you understand the educational system I made up, if you don't by the end of this chapter just ask me.

Thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 19 CATS

**Slytherin Lair**

For the past two hours, the heir's wing had been quiet, too quiet…especially when both Harry and his best friend…only friend really…Draco is here with him. It had been like this for the past week. The boys instead of running through the halls causing as much trouble as they can so the Deatheaters can get the blame, they had locked themselves in the shared study which was the size of a small library.

Books, parchments, notes and cards littered on the Saxony carpet, the heavier tomes sank into the soft fur as the two boys laid on their stomachs, head in their hands and their expensive white flamingo quills scratched on parchments of the best quality.

Early August, for most children this means summer, not for Harry and Draco though. The 'Children's Academic Tests' or CATS were here, and they are every eleven years olds' nightmares. At times like these the purebloods and halfblood children really envied the muggleborns, even though they would never admit to such things!

Each school can only allow a set number of students to attend, and they must be of similar educational level, hence why the CATS. The muggleborns are a different matter, they are chosen randomly for each school, and each magical school had to take on enough muggleborns to gain the grant the ministry offered. That was why some schools like Durmstrang Institute don't have any muggleborns but cost so much more to enter, because they are not qualified for the ministry's grant money.

Schools like Hogwarts have high standard of teaching and is ranked in the top five in the world's recognizable secondary schools, and hence demand high CATS scores from the children to enter, somewhere between eighty to one hundred percent in their CATS if they want a place. Others like the less well-known, Welsh-greens school of Wizards for example only ask for score between forty or above.

Before secondary school, the education was free of charge, the day school open from one pm to four pm for all children in the area. People like the Weasleys send their children to these nurseries, whereas most pureblood families hire private tutors or home school their own heirs for the tests to ensure they get into best schools like Hogwarts or its equivalents.

Children were taught from age seven, starting with English Language and Basic Arithmancy, these were the two core subjects tested in CATS. At age eight, each child was offered eleven optional subjects, they must chose five to study and take the test at age eleven.

After the CATS scores come out in the following week, the children and their parents can start applying to schools or find tutors. Although most purebloods can afford tutors and the best of them at that, they prefer their children to go to school with other kids as most business and social dealings and associates are made in the senior years in these schools.

For Harry and Draco…they were no different, both wanted badly to get into Hogwarts because of their families, so both were working and revising at their hardest. Even though Lucius and Tom have no doubt their heirs can pass the CATS they were not going to pass up few days of peace and quite.

* * *

The next day at breakfast two standard ministry owls swept through the Lair's high windows into the Breakfast room. Lucius thinking the letters were for him held his arm out for the birds land, the owl however hovered above the arm before it crashed down on top of the bowl of apple slices before Draco, and the other stepped in the apricot jam in front of Harry. The two boys looked at the owls with their leg out, then at each other.

Draco was the first to untie the letter from the owl's leg, as soon as the letter of off the bird took off again through the open window. Harry's owl gave him an irritated squawk watching the other owl fly away.

"Hey I got my CATS entry." Draco said to on one in particular.

_To Mr Draconis Lucius Malfoy_

_This letter is to inform you of the examinations you are required to attend in order to secure a placement in hopefully your preferred secondary school._

_CATS or Children's Academic Tests is to test your educational level and your understanding of the magical world, we are happy to inform, you have been entered for this year's CATS._

_Core Subject Content:_

_English Language_

_Basic Arithmancy_

_Optional Elective: (Please place your initials beside the five subjects you wish to be examined in)_

_Art Theory and Practical_

_Creatures and Beings_

_Essential Latin – DM_

_Foundation Herbology – DM_

_Foundation Potions – DM_

_Fundamental Spells (Theory only)_

_Geography of Magic – DM_

_History of Magic_

_Muggle Knowledge_

_Musical Theory and Practical_

_Wizarding Literature – DM_

"Me too." Once Harry opened hid letter he reached over to compare with Draco's. "Mine is the same except I chose _Creatures and Beings, Geography of Magic, Fundamental Spells (Theory only), Foundation Herbology and Wizarding Literature…_which you made me learn." Harry said accusingly at Draco.

"Hey, you wanted to make the bet, its not my fault you lost."

"But you cheated"

"Oh, but cheat is such a horrid world, I prefer…manipulative."

"You cheated." Harry said again dryly.

"Hey, don't push it, I am a very kind person and you should be thanking me, I could have made you learn Latin." Draco said with an evil smirk.

* * *

**Exam Hall, Empirical Avenue, Opulence Place**

"I can't believe Ana don't have to do this." Harry once again complained to Draco who was looking at his entry paper for his CATS then at Harry's, he then let out a frustrated sign and looked up again.

"We sit no where near each other, and you know why Ana don't have to sit the CATS she already decided to go to Takara for her schooling, and they accepted. Besides she didn't even have to learn the materials for CATS, her focus is weaponry remember."

Lucius in the opposite seat looked up from the Prophet Financials and glanced at his white gold and dragon scale wrist watch. "We are nearly there boys, are you ready?"

Both nodded their heads but obviously tense about the CATS. Draco fidgeted with his Malfoy signet ring which allowed anyone anywhere to recognize him as the sole heir to the Malfoy name and Fortune. Harry ran his fingers through his forcefully combed hair making it once again stand up, but somehow after years acting as part of the Malfoy family, even the messiness of his hair looks like its been especially styled and gelled to look that way.

At the exam hall in Empirical Avenue eyes flowed the black limonene as it drove up the main road. Even though traffic was constant in Empirical Avenue the Malfoy crest on the front of the car still got people's attention. Because this avenue was situated in Opulence Place where people like Lords of houses and the rich and wealthy came to seek luxury and talk business and dealings, some more legal than others, the Avenue and the square at the end of the street, Prosperous Lechery Square, were known for its top dinning and shopping attractions.

For people like the Weasleys coming here was a treat, even though they cannot afford anything, and I mean anything! Every building, every tree here is architectural perfection, it was like visiting a museum for the lower class. That was why Draco and Lucius wore the same snare when they looked in the Weasleys' direction, and loathed their looks of amazement when they spotted a simple statue of Merlin.

Lucius handled over six Galleons for the entry fee at the reception when they walked through the Exam hall while others queued outside for their turn. He then faced Draco and Harry wearing the same face of coldness and indifference.

"Do your best, I'm sure you will achieve what is fitting." That was encouragement coming from Lucius both children knew, but the look Lucius gave Draco promised nothing good if he didn't get the best grades in the CATS he chose. After all no one beats a Malfoy, not even the Dark prince. After a final 'loving' pat to the head Lucius turned to go, not before telling Draco and Harry the car will be here to pick them up at three pm sharp.

"What's first?" Draco asked, he peered over Harry's shoulder to have a look at the Exam table they were given.

"English Language."

"Right, that's in room two."

* * *

Draco and Harry came out of the exam hall very happy, not only was the test beneath their level, they were both sure they had the best marks, after all their fathers expected the best of them.

Now that the core subjects were over Harry's only real worry was Wizarding Literature, although he was interested in the topic, the whole subject was theory! Every lesson he had to sit through his tutor explaining another forgotten and useless poem or ballad, Harry didn't understand how Draco find reciting from old dusty book and tomes fun, but obviously he did.

The blond walked past the group of redheads and smirked at their poorly rapped and obviously soggy sandwiches and picked a tray filling it with freshly baked Italian bread with cold cuts, Harry picked up a bowl of seafood ravioli and Draco added a sushi selection to the tray while Harry ordered the main course. As for desert, they ordered freshly made mint ice cream with tropical fruits in an edible dark chocolate cup.

They couldn't have eaten all the food of course, but they ordered them nonetheless, just to see the envious looks on Ron's face, and the shameful looks on the adults face when the youngest Weaslette cried when told she couldn't have ice-cream.

* * *

**Slytherin Lair**

"How was CATS?" Tom asked Harry when he came through the floo from Malfoy Castle.

"I don't know, how was the cats?" Harry answered cheekily. Tom raised an eyebrow at Harry's antics. Well at his joking, that means the exam must have gone good. "It was good, easier than I thought, especially Geography of Magic, they asked us to shade in the three of the eight most influential countries in the Magical community."

"Which ones did you choose?"

"Egypt, Italy and dear old Great Britain of course."

"Good, at least you have three marks." Tom continued talking after the glare Harry gave him for the last remark. "Where is Draco? I though he was going to stay here until the exams are over."

"He is stressed over the potion exam tomorrow…Don't know why, he is better at potions than some of your Deatheaters, healer Latino told me the last batch of caffeine potions was so poorly made they made people sprout feathers instead of stopping the pain."

"Maybe I do need to find some more Potion makers to work under the potion masters like Severus suggested, or the idiotic man can get over his personality issues and take on an apprentice like I said."

"Severus Snape? Oh he is taking on an Apprentice, three actually, that's what Draco is so stressed about, he know he can pass potions tomorrow, but in the potions conference Snape said he will only allow students who had enough potential to even think about applying for a place. His conditions were any age, but you have to pass with ninety-eight percent in CATS, ninety-six percent in OWLS, ninety-three percent in NEWTS or graduated with an outstanding from the five top potions institution of higher education." Harry drowned on in his monotone.

"How did you know this?" Tom asked, he knew Harry detested Potions, and after three years of trying he had given up hope of Harry and potions, even though he was the heir of Slytherin.

"Draco. He went on and on about it for the last month! I mean I know he liked potions and wanted the apprenticeship position but he talks of nothing else, its driving me crazy! Can't you just make Snape take Draco as a student? After all he is in your inner circle and isn't he Draco's Godfather?"

"No I am not interfering with Snape when potions comes to it, and yes he is Draco's Godfather, sly Lucius made sure his heir had a better chance even before Draco shown he liked potions." Tom muttered the last part under his breath.

* * *

**Exam Hall, Empirical Avenue, Opulence Place**

Draco had Latin first which was nothing to the blond as he started learning the language when he was three, insisted by Lucius. Then he waited an hour for Harry to take his Creatures and Beings exam until the Wizarding Literature test, lunch was a blur as Draco nervously waited for Harry to finish his Spells theory before the last exam of CATS came up.

Potions was always last, the ministry said it was because it was the longest test in the optional subjects, lasting one hour and a half because there was the practical and the theory parts. It was common knowledge however, that potions was last because no one can stand the smell of the exam hall for days after the exam, think about it, about four thousand, mostly inexperienced, students across England gathered in a enormous large hall with rotten fish and frog juice in a pot, not a good combination.

Draco filed though the large door to the main hallway, rolls and rolls of desks were set up, even more than usual, they had to use the second floor this time. Many more students took up potions once Snape announced he is looking for three Apprentices, even more students paid more money to have their CATS in England because one of the examiners was Potions Master Severus Snape himself, the best and youngest potions master in the last two centuries.

Snape was one of the seven potions masters in the world, people offered him millions to work for their companies, including the Malfoys, but because his involvement with the war he remained in Hogwarts as a teacher.

To become a master you must create more than three most requested potions, Severus, oddly enough chose to invent the fertility potions, Veritaserum and Amortentia, the love potion. Then you must train more than five top potion makers before you are tested to make three of the most difficult potions at the same time. Only then do you get to call yourself a potion master.

Although Snape had taken five (The minimum number) apprentices before to become a master, this time it was rumoured he now wanted one of the three to become a portions master like himself.

Any graduate who had been taught be Snape can be guaranteed a well-paid placement in a company, which was one of the main reasons why Hogwarts had come so high up the school league tables. Now if someone became a potions master under Snape's wing, then he or she can be sure to make the history books! One Draco Malfoy wanted be become that someone, oh, he wanted it very much, and what a Malfoy want a Malfoy gets, even if this time he had to work hard for it.

The eleven year olds shivered under the cold gaze of Snape at the far front of the room, he rested his eyes on a few pureblooded children he recognized, of course Draco was one of them, but the blond was looking else where when Severus spotted him.

Snape, even though people relate him to a cold hearted snake in bat form, he was very protective and bias to those he considered worthy, and that was very few! His godson was one of the very few, even if he never told Draco this, nor had he ever given any indication, he was proud at Draco, at times more so than Lucius, he knew how hard Draco worked on his potions. On the occasions the blond visited him the boy pestered him for information on the art of brewing any chance he got. How ever much he would like his Godson to be one of the three apprentices, he had to chose fairly, but he told himself Draco had a very good chance.

"This is the CATS foundation Potions Examinations, you will have thirty minutes to answer the theory paper in front of you, and another hour in which you would be expected to brew two potions from the four choices. No method nor ingredient list would be given to you, you were expected to memorise the list of fundamental potions and how to brew them. You will find ingredients you need in the front and back storage rooms. The time now is six minutes to three, you have half an hour, you may began." As the last syllable fell from Snape's lips there were simultaneous turning of papers.

Five minuets into the exam there were three types of reactions. Those of whom who thought they were good at potions but wasn't were still on the first question, those who worked hard at potions but didn't have any talent were managing along, then there were the third, like Draco who was sailing! Already half way through the paper he was on the tenth question.

What is the famous concoction which stops heart beat for eighty four seconds at the same time stimulates breathing. What were the five main ingredients used in this potion and what is the main catalyst.

Draco again wrote down the obvious answer, after reading another question he knew his father must have been bluffing about how hard these tests were, he memorised potions like these before he reached his eighth birthday.

Draco finished rechecking his answers for the third time just as Snape took his stand again. "The test is now finished, put your quills down." Not waiting for the unfinished students to round up their last sentences he clapped his hands once and each scroll rolled up by magic and drifted up to the front of the Hall, where Snape opened a magically enlarged case and the papers piled in.

"On your desks you will find the practical paper. Chose two potions from the following, the cheering potion, the pea times three potion, the cushioning potion, and the silencing potion." Snape rolled his eyes at the names of these potions, he wanted the best students from this CATS, not any dimwit who can make a pea times three potion! Damn the educational department.

"You are advised to use fifteen minutes to gather your ingredients and apparatus, then twenty minutes each for the two potions, when you have finished use the last five minutes to bottle the potions and clear your work surface. The time now is three thirty two, you have one hour, you may begin."

There were scraping of chairs as the students hurried towards the front or the back storage rooms to gather what they needed in to their tray. Draco located further back, was one of the first to go into the storage, hence he got to chose the better of the ingredients, and since the ministry didn't want to spend too much money for the relatively unimportant CATS, the plants and animal parts have seen better days…

After ten minutes or so Draco reappeared into the hall and sat his tray on his work desk where a cauldron was already set up half filled and a tub of distilled water by its side. There were only about thirty students in the Hall the rest still finding what they needed.

The blond firstly cut up the dry plant ingredients, then powdered the beetles and other dried anatomy, placing each different ingredient into separate plates. Then started on the wet ingredients, the precision and steady cuts he made as he cut out one-centimetre squares of cat flesh made you question if he practiced the cutting on any…thing else using that silver dagger.

As the water came up to a boil, Draco stopped what he was doing and added in the base components to the cheering potion.

Draco remembered when he and Harry was nine, and because of a dare they spiked the Deatheaters' drinks just before they were called into a meeting, the result were during the meeting just as Tom announced the tragic ministry raid on one of the new follower's home last week three particular Deatheaters busted into cheers. What happened? Well lets just say if Severus wasn't there to identify the potion's effects there would be red stains in the carpet by now.

The blond let a light smirk grace his lips, but composed himself quickly when he looked up and saw Severus walking his way. Pretending not to have seen him Draco added the last ingredient to the cheering potion before he steered three times clockwise then seven times anticlockwise. Just as Snape passed his godson's table the cauldron gave a puff of smoke and turned a clear orange colour. Draco's potion was textbook standard, better than that and he knew it. The consistency, colour, smell all matched perfectly.

Now the blond looked up right at Severus and gave him the barest hint of a smile, which Snape acknowledged with a nod of his head.

After another thirty minutes of brewing the whole hall was a mess, as if a giant had sneezed through the door way. There were melted…everything, and small explosions were going off as well as some nasty smells which caused Draco to wiggle his nose and had a sniff of his own cushioning potion which gave off a light cut grass smell. As the blond finished bottling his second potion which was a light green rather thick liquid he looked around him.

The sandy boy working next to him had his hands covered in blood from one of his ingredient, and you could hardly make out his work surface, it was catastrophic, how could anyone work in such chaotic conditions, it was something that would make the well composed Lady Malfoy scream.

His mother would never allow Draco to disarray her home like that, even if he was in his own personal Potion Lab, and over the years the blond learnt how to keep everything neat and organised in any working condition. Obviously the other ninety nine percent of the Wizarding population didn't set the same standard Cissa did, by the looks of the this hall, Draco wondered exactly how they were going to clean it.

"Stop." Snape said loudly over the noise of odd exploding liquids. "Make sure your bottled potions have a stopper, and step away from your…work stations." He said after a snare at their mess. With another clap of his hands two bottles of potions, or what ever was left in their cauldrons was summoned to the front and into another box beside their papers. "Dismissed"

Everyone ran, or in Malfoy's case hastened from the malicious smelling room, seeking the fresh air outside. The blond was straightening the none-existing creases in his robes when Harry and Lucius came up from the square where they were shopping while waiting for Draco.

"How was potions?" Lucius asked, although he knew Draco did just fine, more than fine.

"Straightforward, the way you described the exam to me Father, made me believe it was going to be a adversity." Draco using his Malfoy training to answer his Father with poise in public, whereas he really wanted to pout and blame his father for worrying him. "Did you buy me anything?" the blond turned to ask his 'cousin' –Alex, as if it was his job to buy him a gift every time he went to shop. Talented Draco Malfoy was, but no other child was as spoilt.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that, and if you don't understand the educational system just ask and I'll get back to you.

The results comes out in the next chapter, along with which school would accept them… hope you are looking forward to it.

**Please leave a review**, I only got two reviews for the last chapter :( , just leave me a comment, anything at all, I don't mind randomness.

Thanks for reading.

Cassie.


	20. Result! What Now?

Thanks for waiting for the story, here is a long chapter making up for the slow update! I'm back in school now and its my last year before Uni so I really have to focus! My updates might be slower because of coursework deadlines and such but I'll try to update every week.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

To Merritt: Sorry about Ana not going to Hogwarts, I might change that. I'm rethinking my plot.

**Disclaimer **I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 20 Result! What Now?

To Mr Draconis Lucius Malfoy

This letter is to inform you of the results of the CATS examinations you have achieved. I am proud to inform you, you are one of the top academic students this year.

The results are distributed in percentages. Twenty percent or higher is a pass, lower is a troll.

Core Subject Content:

English Language – 98

Basic Arithmancy – 96

Optional Elective:

Essential Latin – 98

Foundation Herbology – 96

Foundation Potions – 100

Geography of Magic – 98

Wizarding Literature – 100

With these results you will need to choose and apply to five schools if you are not planning on home tutoring, list the schools in order of preference and sent the application form attached in this letter to the "Department of post-eleven Educational Institution Head-quarters, Department of Education, Ministry of Magic, London, England."

List of schools in the Magical community can be found in any bookstore, Educational help centre, Public Library, Ministry of Magic or Magical School. To gain a specific school's prospectors simply tap the school's logo with your wand three times and say "Prospectors" clearly, and one would be sent to you by owl shortly.

Thank you for participating in CATS, for further information please book an appointment with the Department of Education.

Address: Department of Education, Level 4, Ministry of Magic, White Haven Square, Opulence Place, London, Great Britain.

Floo Address: Department of Education Reception Desk.

Owl Address: Department of post-eleven Educational Institution Head-quarters, Department of Education, Ministry of Magic, London, England.

* * *

To Mr Alexander Aidrian Lestrange

This letter is to inform you of the results of the CATS examinations you have achieved. I am proud to inform you, you are one of the top academic students this year.

The results are distributed in percentages. Twenty percent or higher is a pass, lower is a troll.

Core Subject Content:

English Language – 95

Basic Arithmancy – 96

Optional Elective:

Creatures and Beings – 98

Foundation Herbology – 94

Fundamental Spells (Theory only) - 100

Geography of Magic – 96

Wizarding Literature – 87

With these results you will need to choose and apply to five schools if you are not planning on home tutoring, list the schools in order of preference and sent the application form attached in this letter to the "Department of post-eleven Educational Institution Head-quarters, Department of Education, Ministry of Magic, London, England."

List of schools in the Magical community can be found in any bookstore, Educational help centre, Public Library, Ministry of Magic or Magical School. To gain a specific school's prospectors simply tap the school's logo with your wand three times and say "Prospectors" clearly, and one would be sent to you by owl shortly.

Thank you for participating in CATS, for further information please book an appointment with the Department of Education.

Address: Department of Education, Level 4, Ministry of Magic, White Haven Square, Opulence Place, London, Great Britain.

Floo Address: Department of Education Reception Desk.

Owl Address: Department of post-eleven Educational Institution Head-quarters, Department of Education, Ministry of Magic, London, England.

* * *

**Slytherin Lair – The Gardens**

Two dots in the sky marked the Slytherin duo in mid-flight on the latest brooms sold only by initial order. The black painted nimbus 2000 out just last week was a gift from Lucius after their results came back.

Tom came out of the Lair, his hand blocked the light while watching the two friends throw the red ball back and forth across the grass field. Harry finally spotted his father on the ground and gestured for Draco to descend.

"Having fun?" Tom asked the slightly flushed two just after they landed.

"Yeah, this is real fast! I wonder how they are going to make one faster?" Harry worshipped the broom.

"Yes sir, Father had a meeting at the castle and told me to come here for a while." Draco said a little more formally. Tom smirked at this, the young Malfoy almost grew up in the Lair, yet he was still formal with Tom.

"That's quite alright Draco. I'd like to talk to you two about your applications, I trust you have filled out the forms already?"

"Yes, our top two choices are the same, but the last three are different, but we are certain Hogwarts simply cannot refuse our forms, our results were one of the best!" Harry insisted, it would look just awful if idiots like Weasel and Kirke can get into Hogwarts when they cannot, not that Harry thought the idiots got the required percents to attend Hogwarts, the Headmaster probability favoured his precious chosen one!

"Hogwarts was our first choice of course, then Durmstrang. I then chose Beauxbatons because part of my family lives in France and my cousin attends the school. Hills Manor was my fourth choice, it is in Ireland and Mother's friend recommended it. The last choice was Elder's Villa, in Rome, Italy, it is a beautiful school and they focus on Literature and arts, I heard Daphne put the school as her second choice after Hogwarts." Draco described the schools he choose and looked at Harry when he was finished.

"Well, I chose Takara as my third choice, I'd like to spend some time with Ana at least, I know once she finishes her Master in Weaponry she will transfer to Hogwarts but that's years away. The fourth was Salamander in Germany, it's an international school of duelling, and lastly I took on Negru in Romania it is a well respected school and it focuses on the Dark arts, that's way the school's name is 'Black'."

"They are all good choices, but lets hope both of you will get into Hogwarts, the school even with a barmy Headmaster will be mad not to accept you, with your results any school would be fighting to include you." Both Boys beamed at the complements. "Where are you two off to now?"

"Harry could come to dinner with us at the castle, mother and father are home and I think Bella is coming for a visit." Draco suggested with a neat shrug.

"Oh and Draco said he's show me his complete collection of chocolate frog cards." Harry turned to his best friend. "I still don't believe you have Viridian." While Draco just smirked at him and nodded in confirmation.

"That's fine, Lucius should have finished the meeting by now, if not then Quirinus Quirrell must be more stupid than I thought."

* * *

**Malfoy Castle, Floo Chamber**

Four finely dressed people walked into the marble stoned square room, with three LARGE fireplaces on each side of the walls, black with silver Malfoy crests orderly printed on. The Floo Chamber was how most people enter the castle, this and the apparition room next door, as the location is a carefully kept secrete, only a select few have even seen the outside of the castle, the Malfoys were very private people.

Just as the group came into the room two fireplaces on the right wall lit up in green flames and Draco and Harry stepped out, the blond ever the Malfoy dusted himself off even thought the fireplaces were solely used for travel hence there were no dust nor soot anywhere in sight.

"Good evening, Father."

"Hello Lucius."

"Good evening boys. I trust you have sent off your forms?" Lucius said with detached interest, not really caring in front of guests.

"We just lack your signatures Lucius." Harry informed the blond.

"I had Keller place them on your desk Father" Lucius nodded, again with no emotion on his blank face.

Just then, a timid, pale, scrawny looking man came forward wearing an out of fashion purple turban and old but still finely made dark robes. Holding out a hand in greeting, he bend down so he was similar height as Draco and said in what he assumed meant to be a friendly voice.

"He-Hello Draco M-Malfoy. You-Your Fa-a-ther told a-us all abo-o-ut you-ou…" Draco looked at the man with distaste, a copy of the facial expression Lucius wore right then, and only shook his hand because of years of conduct training.

"A-and y-you must b-be Mr Les-s-strange, nice to me-meet you-u. Lu-Lucius ha-have be-been te-telling s-s-stories a-about yo-you." He said as if trying to speak to a three year old not eleven. Harry and Draco just looked at each other and had a smirk that said 'this is going to be fun!'

"Oh I hope not, but it is nice to meet you too…professor." Harry said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

"Ho-how di-did you know-ow I-I-I was a-a-a…" Draco getting tired of the man's stutter cut him off.

"You are very easy to read, I'd be careful around Dumbledore if I were you." Draco supplied somewhat arrogantly.

"Exactly, you wouldn't want to mess up any…plans, because of your incompetence, now would you?" Harry stepped up to Quirrell intermittingly. He smirked darkly as the man backed off with fright.

"He-he…Du-mbled-d-ore, we-well…I-I'm not y-your p-p-profes-s-sor un-unless you s-s-tudy at Ho-hogwarts b-boys." Again trying to lighten the mood.

"Unless?" Harry picked up the mistake fast, he looked to Draco to come up with a remark.

"You don't think we can get into Hogwarts, why ever not?" The blond moved toward the man who was slowly backing away.

"Enlighten us Professor." Harry said again mockingly. "It surely isn't our results…" by now the man began to sweat and dabbing his forehead on his sleeve he backed towards the fireplace.

"W-well, of co-course you-u will! No-nothing but the-the best for a Ma-Malfoy ri-right…I-I-I'll be y-your De-defence against t-the da-a-ark arts P-professor, very useful sub-subject, fa-fa-fascinating."

"Yes, I am sure I need protection against the Dark arts." Draco sardonically phrased that, and with a smirk he turned to his friend. "Actually…Alexander here is more profound in defence and…offence magic…Theory of course."

"I'm sure you are going to find yourself in my company once Hogwarts start, after all such a fascinating subject should be practiced…often, don't you agree." Harry stared at the man as he stuttered an inaudible answer.

"I-I-I must be go-going Lucius, it wa-was a-a-a pleasure me-meeting y-you today-ay." With it, he turned to grasp the powder that sat in one of the two containers beside the marble fireplace.

"The feeling is mutual."

Quirrell threw the floo powder with a shimmer of sapphire, the flame instead of green was a dark royal blue and he looked at Draco questionably.

"It is just a security measure, the floo have a pass code, pronounce 'Bucharest' clearly before you say your true destination." The blond said in an instructor voice as if this was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Bu-Bucharest?" He asked, Draco nodded innocently. "The-the c-city in Ro-Romania?" Draco nodded again.

"Why do you ask? Not scared of Vampires are you? I heard there was a blood gathering this week, they should be getting thirsty by now."

"N-no a-at a-a-all." Quirrell stepped into the fire and for once said the word clearly in one go. "Bucharest!" Before he could say another word, the blue flame consumed his body and carried him to the said destination. The last thing he saw was the cold glint in Draco's silvery eyes.

"Oh Merlin! Bucharest! That was good. Ha! International Floo powder, you win this round." Harry said and gave Draco a pat on the back. The blond just shook his head in amusement.

"He was too easy, they are getting dense or what."

"They were always dense, we just got smarter."

Lucius just raised an eyebrow in enjoyment in the boy's antics, and turned to look at Severus and Bella. "Severus you must stay for dinner, Cissa insisted and Draco would like to talk to you, my son is beginning to feel his godfather is but a fragment of his imagination."

"I would be glad to stay for dinner Lucius, but really…Draco only just saw me last week." The dark haired man said in his superior voice that came with years of teaching.

"I did uncle Sev, with another four thousand students, in an exam hall." The blond rolled his eyes remembering the potions exam he took.

The two boys lead the way towards the dining room in the large castle, Harry chatted to Bella about Nora's studies and Draco excitedly conversed with his Godfather about Potions.

* * *

"So have you read any resumes for the apprenticeship position yet?" The blond asked as he sat down across from his Godfather instead of his normal place on the right of his father.

"Yes." Severus answered shortly as he pulled out a high back dragon hide oak dining chair adored with diamond cut sapphires, the dark haired man placed the midnight blue napkin with silver 'M' s in his lap after Lucius and Narcissa finished. For his own amusement, he pretended not to notice the expectant look Draco gave him from across the table. Finally, etiquettes or not his Godson lost patience.

"Any advances on yes?" The blond asked impatiently but with a hint of anxiety. Taking the irritated look on Draco's face the stone faced man cracked a rare smile.

"Your resume was very imposing." Severus concluded. At this Draco looked much happier and washed his hands in the finger bows before following Lucius' lead and started on the cucumber soup.

"So apart from me of course, who else nearly killed themselves trying to impress you?"

""I could tell you, but I don't know how I am going to live with myself if the next day I find a mass murder of young talented potion students." Snape smirked and glanced at his Godson, waiting for a comeback.

"Knowing you…very comfortably. Besides, I am hurt that you would even consider I would result to take out the opposition to gain a place in the training programme." Draco said while faking a hurt expression. "I would merely maim them enough so they cannot dream about making potions again." Sev gave him a concerned look.

"As your Godfather Draco, I am worried you have been spending too much time with your aunt. You are becoming more sadistic every time I see you." As soon as Severus said this he bit his tongue, he knew how…sly the little blond could be and his wit matched his own.

"Oh…aunt Bella." Draco started in a sing song voice, when Bella turned from her conversation with Harry to the blond, Draco stated again. "Uncle Severus just called you sadistic." Draco said with a straight face but Harry on his left hid a smirk at his friend's antics.

"Oh he did, did he? Well Severus I wouldn't mind showing you just how sadistic I can be…Is the dungeons free Lucius, I wouldn't want Severus to disturb any current residence." Bellatrix smirked at the man sitting opposite, challenge in her eyes.

Severus, the well controlled and at times colder man than Lord Malfoy looked down at his food when the Bella stared at him. Severus' face had a strange tingle of…red? Cissa noticed this, as she was the most observant of them all. Cissa always suspected some chemistry was between the two black haired, cold hearted, dark masters and her son's provocation just confirmed her doubts.

"I believe Severus should apologise for his words, I am sure he didn't mean to say such horrid things to you Bella. Instead of hours of torture for my sister's amusement I would rather you two set a better example for Draco and Alex. Perhaps a dinner and a dance would be an adequate apology for the wrongly chosen vocabulary." Cissa suggested innocently like the Lady she was. With a look to Severus, and after another blush came across his face Cissa decided they are definitely going on this date.

With years of practiced silent communication between her and Lucius, she signalled for him to help her with the match making. "Yes, there are still three weeks left of the summer, you should enjoy yourselves a little, I heard there is a new restaurant opening this Friday in the square, you should consider it." Lucius glanced at the two boys trying to hold their laughter at the uncomfortable look on Severus' face, still with a hint of red.

"Well Severus? It sounds like fun…besides I can torture you any day." Bella teased.

"Of course, it sounds like a fabulous idea." Severus said softly for once, put at the same time he shot Lucius a, 'I can't believe years of friendship and you treat me like this' look. "It's a date."

As soon as the words left his mouth he winced. The normally witty and sarcastic man who always said the right thing no matter how much pressure was on his head. When it comes to Bella, he always…Always makes a fool of himself , even when he was in Hogwarts as a student.

Of course he remembers the crush and…dreams he had on the eccentric, beautiful, dark haired sixth year while he was merely a fourth year. By his fifth year, he realised the crushing truth, Bellatrix Black was nowhere near in his reach, in fact, she was so out of his league he made his well trained mind forget about her…but now…

* * *

**Hogwarts, Staff room**

Pieces of parchments lay scattered on the large oak table in a spacious room full of Hogwarts staff. From the nearly sixty teachers residential in the school only the four head of house and Albus himself remained at the end of the staff meeting to sort out house matters and student lists.

Severus Snape flipped through the student list and smirked when he saw Draco's name, at least his Godson would be pleased not to mention his father. Few spaces above the blonds name was Alexander A. Lestrange, the black haired man thought to himself, Slytherin house will be interesting this year at least.

"So Severus, do you think the Slytherins would be a problem for Andrew this year, quite a lot of them came from Dark families if I'm not mistaken." Two blue eyes shined at the head of the table, and with a grandfatherly smile he pointed to few names like the Carrows, Rosiers, Parkinsons, Notts and of course Malfoys. Severus snared at the man before he answered.

"None of them would be a 'problem' as you kindly put it, besides you don't know where they will be placed until after the sorting. Out of the list I only know Draco Malfoy and Alex Lestrange, the rest are mysteries to me as they are to you." Snape picked up the list again but gave no indication even when he recognized some names of the students.

"Very well, I realise young Malfoy is your Godson is he not? I do expect you to treat others fairly Severus. Each year students from half the school seems to be more and more terrified of you and your teaching techniques."

"Rightly so! He made one of my students work the whole weekend with out break, the poor boy was near death when he came back." McGonagall nodded her head along with her words, which just made Snape snare even more.

"That useless brat had weeks to complete the basic low IQ assignment I gave to the class, how is it my fault for punishing him when he obviously did not bother to lift a finger to complete his task. I was merely setting an example using the idiot for the rest of the class. Judging the standard of work from that class, the example worked spectacularly if I do say so myself. Perhaps you should try it for transfiguration, if the statistics are correct, I believe Potions' pass rate increased by thirty percent while your subject declined the same amount." To the untrained eye, Snape said this in one single breath. "I am a lot of things Albus, but bias I am not!" Snape said, ignoring the violent shaking heads, and eye rolling on the other side of the table. "My Godson came out of his CATS with one of the highest results in resent years was not my doing nor his fathers. The child is studious, his academic intelligence is second to none and he is not afraid of challenges set by his tutors, if my Godson graduate from Hogwarts as one of her best then it is his doing and his doing alone."

The tinkle was back in the old man's eyes as a simmer of proud-ness came through Severus' cold blank mask. "Very well Severus, I was merely checking. Now what can you tell me about the Lestrange child, the last time we met at the Malfoy ball I didn't think he liked me very much."

"I am not very close with the child, nor his sister, but I do know he is the son of Seth and Isha Lestrange both deceased. They were with their grandfather, Rodolphus Lestrange's father's younger brother, Maniazi Lestrange, before his death, then they were given to the Malfoys through Bellatrix, so there is no blood relation between the Malfoys and the twins at all."

"Every time I visited the Malfoys, Alex seems to be else where, I know his sister Nora Lestrange is trying for a master in weaponry in Takara Japan and sometimes he visits and he spends a lot of time in a duelling camp of some sort. Alex is very close friends with Draco but not anyone else that I know. The child is well spoken, seems to prefer the company of adults rather than children, likes to fly as any boy would. I'm not sure of his take on the war, or whether he has a preference at all, but growing in a Malfoy house hold…" Severus let the sentence speak for themselves. "That's all I know of the Lestrange adolescent."

"Ummm, Alex and Nora you said. Keep on eye on them here in school and when you visit, the Lestranges are known for practicing the dark arts and I would like little trouble in the years Andrew attends Hogwarts as possible. Alas, I cannot deny entry to the child, his results are, like young Malfoy's very good." Albus contemplated. "And Nora…" The man chuckled. "What a name for a Lestrange, 'pure maiden' in Irish, I do believe she would be different than Bellatrix, at least lets hope so.

"That's another thing Albus." The charms' professor squeaked on a high chair designed for a toddler. "The purebloods all have extra tuition and their parents allow them to practice magic at an yearly age, well…most of the lower years spend their first two years doing nothing at all, they have learnt all the curriculum and I cannot teach them anything more advanced, some of the muggleborns already find the current syllabus very hard." The transfiguration and Herbology teacher nodded in agreement while Snape smirked at the nuisance that was the other houses, his house had no such problem.

"I just thought." The little charms' professor carried on. "If its possible to set an education regulation against the premature teachings for purebloods, it is only fair for the rest." The other teachers nodded in agreement again.

"No!" Severus said loudly, standing up. "I will not have the muggleborns and other equally unfit, unintelligent children who themselves do not put the effort in, to hold back others! It is absurd to blame the lack of astuteness and low grades of muggleborns on the early tuition of purebloods. Not all purebloods are ahead, only those who pursue knowledge and work for it, you cannot bane students from learning only because you don't want the ones with no ambition, no intention of achieving anything in life to feel left behind, if they want to be the best then let them work for it! If I'm not mistaken Lily Evans, now a Potter is a muggleborns, she seems to have done well in her schooling did she not, as I remember she was one of the top ten students in her year, how would you explain that!" At once replied came from the other tree sitting opposite the black haired man, until Albus held up his hand and signalled for silence.

"I do not completely agree with Severus, and I do not completely disagree with all of you." the white haired headmaster tilted his head towards the other three teachers. "However, I can set new regulations but changing the law is out of my hands. The old pureblood laws especially the one hundred initial commandments, as you all know, rule above all others till this day, and the educational commandment were quite clear on the freedom of youth tuitions in the magical community. Not even I can change the commandments. Lets not talk of this any longer, moving on to the next point." Albus took another breath before progressing his questioning.

"Have you given any more thought on the three apprenticeship positions yet Severus?" He asked in interest.

"I have, but I have not decided yet, there are still applications coming in, but if they cannot even have the decency of applying on time then I am not going to waste my time consider them at all." The man spoke with attention, after all taking on apprentices for any master was a important choice, the master is fully responsible for the student until they have reached the position the master wanted them to be. For someone of Snape's standing in the potion's society that position would have to be a high potion maker, professor, specialist, or even another master. "I'm now down to ten choices, and all of whom are very brilliant, of course I cannot compare them to each other because of no age limits, but I assure you my appetencies will be the best of the best of their age and more."

"Of course Severus, I would expect nothing else." However hearing this made Albus lose a few tinkle in his eyes, like the dark order he desperately needed more potion makers and specialists, considering the fact the war has not truly began already he is in short supply of potions is not a good thing. He could ask Severus to brew anything of importance, but he is a potions master and his contract only require him to teach seven class of his choice and the rest of the time is free for his research. It would not go down well if Albus use Severus like a newly graduate potion maker and ask for simple potions.

"Severus have you considered Eddie Moon, he is a seventh year here, I don't think you teach him but he is an outstanding potions student!" Albus really wished Severus to consider this boy, he is already in the Order because of his Mother's death and if he really have the potential to become a great potions master. However, Albus knew there were many students better than the Gryffindor, after all, most students in Slytherin is more profound in potions the other houses, the pureblood families practiced potions for much, much longer and naturally they are better at the subject.

"No." the Potions master answered out straight. "I know why you want the boy in the training programme Albus but no, you are in no position to affect my opinion. I may dislike teaching but taking on an apprentice, or three is a totally different matter. When I say they are the best, I mean they must be the best, the seventh years here like Moon are good, but they are going to look like trolls next to the students I CHOOSE to teach. That is one reason why I decided to bring my apprentices to Hogwarts with me in term time, I want the current students who thought they can become my apprentices to open their eyes and see what real talent are out there!"

Albus nodded in defeat, he just hoped the students Severus did choose to teach would not go into Tom's service once graduated. "Can you give us any indication as to whom might be studying under you? After all the house elves have to organise the living space according to age and such…"

"All I can say now is there will be one post graduate from the Slytherin Magic Institution Of Forbidden and Forgotten Arts, Potions Research and Development Sector. One from the age of seventeen to the age of twenty, he or she is still a student in a Potions Academy, and lastly is aged between eleven to thirteen, and is or going to be a student here. So I will need two bed chambers ready with personal suite, study, living rooms with an attached fully equipped potions lab each. The youngest will work closely with me, as the child is not yet of age. The name list for the three apprentices will be posted and announced in every news article and magazine on the first of December like planned, no one but me is going to know about the choices until then and no one is going to affect my choice Albus."

* * *

**I NEED ADVISE! PLEASE READ!**

1) I planned the sequel with Ana going to Takara then transfer to Hogwarts in about 4th or 5th year, but a lot of readers didn't like the idea, so I was thinking I could start the story in **4****th** year, that way they can start romantic relationships as well as some violent scenes and the plot will move faster. What do you think?

2) Question: Would you still read this if I made Takara the 3rd school in the Tri-WT instead of Durmstrang? Or is that a BAD idea?!

3) To write the sequel I'll have to change **Harry and Ana**'s name into **Alex and Nora**, so I won't be using the cannon names at all. Do you mind that?

There are about 2-3 more chapters to go on this story, and then I'm finished!

**Leave a review please!** Take a minute to answer the questions I asked, I really need a push in the right direction!

Thanks for reading.

Cassie


	21. Familiar Childishness, Shay And Frost

Thanks for the reviews! They were a great help, here are some of the changes I've decided to make to the sequel:

1) Start in the summer before fourth year.

2) The twins' names will be changed to Alex and Nora.

3) Takara will be a fourth school, so that will mean five champions.

This is the longest chapter yet, enjoy.

**Disclaimer **I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 21 Familiar Childishness, Shay And Frost.

Now that CATS have finished and the school acceptance letters were answered, this few weeks left of the summer was haven for the children, they had nothing more to do than to cause trouble, play games and hang out with their friends. For any normal children that is. Harry should be happy, he got into one of the top schools in Europe, he had just received a top racing broom, professional standard. And he has a whole Lair full of unsuspecting Deatheaters to prank. The black haired boy however, was right now in his chambers sulking.

The boy lifted his head up from the book he was reading when his father came in the room. He sat up and looked behind his father for another face and when there was none, he went back to the world of moodiness.

"What brought this on Harry? Shouldn't you be outside doing Merlin knows what instead of locked up in your room. Are you reading a book?" Tom lifted his eyebrows up at the sight of the thick dusty book. "You are not ill are you?" he asked teasingly. Harry shot his father an irritated glare but dropped it once he met his father's red eyes.

"I do read you know, just not as often as the blond git that used to come here!" Harry said in a huff, very childishly as Tom observed.

"So your moodiness is about a blond git is it?" Tom mused, hiding his laugh. Although Harry and Draco established themselves as best friends, they had more fights and childish tantrums than any other friends Tom had seen in his life. "What did this blond git do this time?"

"Do you see him around?" Harry sulked again.

"No."

"Exactly! Its summer!" As if that cleared things up.

"Harry you cannot expect Draco to be here anytime you want, he has his own life too you know." Just as the boy opened his mouth to retaliate Tom cut him off. "I know you are a big part of his life, being his friend but his got other responsibilities. His father for one expect him to manage his own account which isn't easy. He is also competing for a place in Snape's apprenticeships."

"I know all that, but he is not doing any of those things! His friends invited him out for a holiday and he accepted! Without telling me! He was suppose to come here for the weekend, but now he is somewhere in Africa chasing giraffes!" Harry brought his hands up to cover his face and mumbled out the last part. Now Tom understood why his son was in such a bad mood.

"I agree he should have told you first before he went with other friends but did he agree to come here for a weekend?" Harry thought about it then reluctantly shook his head. "I thought so. Harry, you can't just take his time for granted, one day you will have your own followers, and when that time comes you will have to accommodate and schedule raids or meetings according to your follower's free times. I've finished my work for the day and I'd like to call Lucius over, but I know he is having a conference in Paris, I know he'll come if I did call but I can't just expect him to stop his life every time I wanted a chat. Do you get the picture?"

Harry nodded and ran his hands through his wild hair, an action, which meant he knew he was wrong but didn't want to admit it. "I'll go find him when he comes back then." Tom nodded in agreement.

"If you'd like to get to know the children I could arrange an outing for you…" Harry smiled at this, although the black haired boy showed power and confidence everyday in front of others, he like any other boy his age about to go to another school was worried about friends and if others will accept him. Harry knew who the Deatheater children are, after all his father made him memorize details of all outer circle and above for future references, but he has spent little time with any other children apart form his sister and Draco Malfoy, just the odd functions the Malfoys had, to be truthful Harry didn't have a lot of friends.

Tom thought friends from an early age will make him too soft, and in order to command and be a leader Harry will have to act like a leader not a friend to his followers. Another thing was, when Harry and Draco were younger they sometimes let slip of Harry and Ana's real names in public. Tom didn't want any one else know Harry and Ana used to be Potters, and hence preferred his son and daughter to have minimum contact with others.

Now, however, both of his children have grown up and they wanted more friends to spend time with and socialise. Tom, although reluctant at first, he now allow them to socialise as much as they wanted, every one they met know them as Alex and Nora Lestrange, their real names were hardly used anymore, just times like these, when one of them needed comfort or a good telling off. Their well-practiced Occumency protected them from curious adults, and Tom trusted his heir to behave in a manner fit for his standing in the Dark Order.

* * *

**Great Hall, Slytherin Lair**

Tom stood on an impressive raised podium as his Deatheaters began to fill the ridiculously large room designed purely for assembling an army. His Inner circles stood on either side of him going down the steps, with the elites standing the nearest. He wanted to give his son a surprise so he called all inner and outer circles to this meeting. As the last of the black robed men came through the door the large door clicked shut, all the people in the room only took up about a twentieth of the floor space, but then again this was only a small proportion of the Dark Order.

In the last seven years Tom had less and less raids, he put his efforts into gathering and training followers, although the rumours said Tom was weakened by the attack on Andrew the reality was the opposite. His army was larger than ever, however, by not going on raids Tom gave the Light Order time to recruit and rebuilt their defence group too. Tom knew he could not wait much longer for the second war as the Order of the Phoenix is growing stronger every year. Tom's focus today however was not on the war, he wanted to give his son a final present before he went to Hogwarts, and he has just the cover up story for it.

"Welcome to this meeting, today's topic has never been discussed, however I feel it is time for us to focus on the future. Nearly each of you have now had a son or daughter, or more than one, I feel it is time for your children to get to know each other, although most of the children have contact in Hogwarts, their age gaps or houses could have separated what would have been a brilliant team. This also gives them a chance to meet new people if they went to another school. I'd like your children to get to know each other better in a gathering of sorts before September the first, I think one week should be sufficient enough."

"Yes My Lord." Came the well rehearsed reply, if this was just with his elites there would have been a discussion, with his inner and outer circles however this was dictatorship.

"Good. Any ideas of where they should go?" Tom asked in general, they can always come here to spend the week but Tom rather not, there were enough trouble with only Harry, Ana and Draco, he didn't want to imagine what the Lair would look like after thirty odd children spent a week here. At the blank sight in front of him, he mentally rolled his eyes. Even if they did know a place, his outer circles would not have said because they wanted the minimum amount of trouble. "I will sent you letters to inform you and your children when and where the gathering will take place, I expect every eleven to seventeen years old there, understood."

"Yes my Lord." Tom nearly did roll his eyes at this, but stopped at the last second. "Dismissed." As the inner and Otter circles popped out and only the elites were left Tom lead out of the room through the back door in to a more comfortable sitting room.

"What brought this on Tom?" Evan Greengrass questioned he would have liked to spend more time with his daughter before she went to Hogwarts for the first time but if Tom insisted they go to this gathering then he had to part with Daphne, and her mother won't be impressed. Lucius on the other couch was think along the same lines.

"This is my gift to Harry, the last gift before he goes of to Hogwarts, I just thought it was a good idea for him to get to know a few class mates, makes his life easier in school. Just this morning he was complaining how Draco knew so many more people than him and so on, so I thought the timing was right and why not have the children get to know each other, after all most of them will one day work together. Oh, and Lucius, you better tell Draco to be careful when he comes back from which ever holiday he is on, because the last time I checked Harry is very mad for being ignored." Lucius just shook his head, it was well know for Harry and Draco to fight because of the simplest things, but they still counted on each other at times of need, even if they were in the middle of a fight.

"Draco isn't on a holiday as Harry put it, he is going to Kenya with Severus for a few days to look for a rare carcass. Severus cannot decide between eight or nine of the students applied for the apprenticeship position so he is taking each of them out for a few days to test their abilities, they don't know though, Draco thought his Godfather just wanted to spend some time with him, Severus will get his when my son find out his alter-reasons." Lucius smirked at the mental image of the widely feared Potions master Severus Snape bellowed at by a small blond boy.

"So do you have any idea where I can hold this thing?" Tom asked almost desperately, but of course Dark Lords don't do desperate. All his elites shook their heads in negative. Lucius smirked at Tom's expression.

"You invited them Tom, you can have the thirty odd children here, won't that be fun." Tom really wanted to shoot the blond with a Crucio at that moment, and wipe that irritating smirk off his face.

* * *

Draco stomped out of the heir's quarters in a bad mood after the dreadful conversation he just had with Harry, and people thought he was spoilt! Harry was much worse, now because of him the blond felt a headache approaching. The few days he stayed with his Godfather was great, and he came back in high sprits and headed straight for his best friend to share his adventures, but no, the git had to be difficult! Draco huffed again at Harry's childishness.

After two flight of stairs and a few turns in the large spectacular labyrinth of a castle, the blond finally saw someone else hanging around the place, everyone here dressed in black, it was the unconscious decision for their 'uniform'. Draco although he was allowed to wear others, after few days with his Godfather he began to appreciate black clothing for brewing potions, accidents and spillages seemed to be attracted to all other clothes, especially light coloured ones. His black cloak flew backwards with his every step, a trick he learnt from Sev, and his dragon hide boots making no sound on the marble floor.

Through another heavy set of silver security doors the blond appeared on the more used section of the Lair. The Northern section of the Lair including the backcourt was sectioned off for the use of Deatheaters. Everything in this section was much more practical and less decorative. The items used are still priceless and beautiful but that's just it, they were used, not displayed like they were in the Main Valve where important meetings and took place nor the west and east wings where the Lords and heirs stayed.

This area was the training rooms, to Draco's left there were classes of every sort to his right the practice and ritual rooms, the floors above him was the research centre, the studies and a whole lot more class rooms, below in the three layers of dungeons you could find the mixture of Potions Lair, kitchen, Elf quarters and prison cells, although the top security ones were hidden so only the elites and Tom himself could find.

Draco just went down another flight of stairs, the first and second floors are the living quarters, where all the deatheaters stayed when they didn't feel like travelling home or if Tom wanted something done in secrete so they had to stay until after they finished with their task. The ground floor was the living area and the dining rooms, and there were countless games rooms for adults and children, that's exactly where the blond was heading, to find some friends who would not dare have a go at him.

Draco stomped into a room with scattered darkly dressed teenagers, all of whom was older than him by at least three or four years, yet no one told him to get lost. It is a well-known fact in the Deatheater circles that Lucius Malfoy is the right hand man of the Dark Lord, and you are better off asking for death than to defy a Malfoy and that include his son. There were rumours about Draco Malfoy being trained by the Dark Lord and his father to be the ultimate weapon against the Light side, of course that wasn't completely false, but Harry fitted that description better in Draco's opinion.

After Draco searched three rooms he finally found a 'friend' he could hang out with. Theo Nott, the boy was smart enough to hold a decent conversation with unlike dumb and dumber who often attach themselves to him.

"Hey Nott, what you doing here?" The blond dropped casually into the leather sofa opposite the sandy haired boy reading a thick book.

"Hello Malfoy, I could ask you the same question." He replied with out looking up. Nott and his family had a strained relationship, his mother passed away when he was two and his father had been so deeply into his work and climbing the rank ladder in the Dark Order he had no time for Theo, hence why the boy was so antisocial.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?"

""Yes." The topic of school finally brought him out of his shell, he watched Draco silently asking the same question.

"Me too." The blond supplied, while he though what a great interrogator Nott would be one day. "Are you going to Cadmon Carrow's party next week?" Cadmon was the hair to the Carrow's, he is the same age as Draco and his birthday was just days before he had to leave for Hogwarts. The Carrows planed to throw the party of the season for their son and ironically decided the best place was Gusto's national park, where Draco's Dragon's Den was located beside the famous Afon River. The forest was a favourite holiday spot in the summer and the Carrows must have spent a small fortune booking all the placements for the activities and private rented river bank and the rooms in the five star Lucifer's Hotel: Cenchri. How did Draco know all this, because he owns the place, yep, he OWNS the whole place!

Dragon's Den was one of the most expensive Villas in Europe, not only because it is in the middle of the esteemed Gusto National park it is surrounded by two of the thirteen Wizarding wonders of all eternity. The seven pools magical water park and the Afon River, where one of the two families of Water Dragon's lived, hence how the Villa got its name.

In the river, there is now an Alpha male with his mate a female Dragon and two off-springs, both girls. The Blue Water Dragon was labelled one of the most endangered species in the whole world, with only seven of them left, this Dragon family's Alpha was hand reared by Draco's grandfather since he was a boy, the Dragon only answered to a Malfoy.

It was rumoured, who ever can touch the Water Dragon would be blessed with unlimited wealth, although the myth was not magically proven, the people normally linked the Malfoy Empire's success with the magical properties of the Water Dragon. What is true is the fact that the Water Dragon's tear is the essential ingredient in the famous golden lucky potion, where your luck last the whole day. This potion is virtually none-existent anymore because how hard it is to get your hand on the Water Dragon tears, not even potion masters like Snape can replicate the properties of the tears, and believe you me they tried!

_A/N: To see a sketched MAP of __**Draco's Dragon's Den**__ please visit the __**link:**_

**http: / pics. livejournal. com/cassie616 /pic /00004pzy/**

_Remove spaces please, or visit the working link on my author's page._

"No, I'm not going, they had to cancel the whole thing."

"What, why?"

"Have you not heard?" Theo put his book down, it was uncommon for a Malfoy not to know everything before everyone else. "The Dark Lord gave an order, we have to go to a gathering."

"What gathering, where, when?" I can't believe Harry didn't tell me, now I look like a fool!

"Just a gathering, father said he wanted the children to get to know each other better, I think he want us to work together in the future, this is just a test or something. I don't know when yet but before Hogwarts defiantly, and the Dark Lord haven't decided where." Nott shrugged and went back to his book.

"I, um…I have to go, I'll see you around."

"Ok." His already engulfed in the book, and people thought Draco Malfoy act like a bookworm!

* * *

**Slytherin Lair, Dinning room**

Dinner was a tense affair as the two boys sat on opposite sides of the tables glaring at each other with every mouth full of food. Nick almost winced as the blond boy next to him jabbed another black olive with the sharp fork as if the olive personally offended him.

"How was your day Draco?"

"It was fine Mother, just perfect, I made some plans with some _friends_ of mine, we are going to play Quidditch on Sunday at the Carrows'."

"That's nice dear." After an awkward pause, Cissa spoke again. "Why don't you invite Harry along?"

"I'm afraid the positions are all full, and you know the Carrows, they don't like to change their plans! Oh, and talking about plans, did you know Cadmon's party has been cancelled, because I didn't know and had to find out from Theo this afternoon. He told me it was because a supposed gathering of sorts, would anyone like to fill me in, or shall I just pretend like a ignorant fool again and find out from another outer circle's child." Draco said in a huff looking from his mother to father and then finally Tom.

"Draco." Lucius warned him as he felt his son was getting out of hand and a little too disrespectful. The blond boy settled his silver cutlery in the middle of his plate signally his was finished with the dish.

"May I be excused sir?" He asked Tom focusing on the wall behind the red eyes. As soon as Tom nodded he got up from his chair as if it stung and walked, still gracefully, out of the dining room. A few seconds ticked by and the black haired boy cannot sit still for another moment longer.

"May I be excused too Father, I think I better go speak to him."

"Yes you may, do not forget you have shopping to do tomorrow so do sleep at a reasonable hour tonight."

"Yes Father."

As soon as the elf closed the door behind Harry he broke into a run down the long length of the hall way, when he came to a stop at the T junction he barely saw the flash of a black cloak that belonged to Draco turning down another aisle to his left and he ran after the blond.

"You know its not my fault your father won't let you befriend them." Draco said just as Harry came close enough to hear. With out turning to look at the boy Draco just kept on walking toward the floo chamber.

"Well you could have at least told me you were going!"

"Why should I, if you haven't noticed my life does not revolve around you, we are friends, the best, but I do need time with other people, I love my Godfather and miss him because he is always working, the last time I spent few days with him was my seventh birthday!"

"Draco." Harry stopped in his tracks which forced the blond to stop as well. "Can we just put this whole thing behind us, I really want to get to know some of your friends before Hogwarts and now father agreed to let me meet them… Look, there are only a few days left of the summer and I would like to have fun, not argue, anyway the gathering won't be fun if you don't go." This may not sound much, but coming from Harry this was an apology, the Slytherins were trained not to say the word sorry, ever!

"I'll think about it…and Harry." Draco started walking again although at a more leisurely pace.

"Yes?"

"You sounded like a emotional Hufflepuff just then, did you know." Draco said with a smirk.

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

The High street full of families with children shopping to get last minute school supplies, the Malfoys although normally buy their things from Opulent Place choose to come here today instead because they needed standard items for the school. Lucius snared at the letter Dumbledore sent them, and the poor quality equipment list included. The old man believed if the Slytherins were allowed to buy what they wanted the other children would feel bad about their family's financial state, as if the children cared, silly old man!

Three house elves followed behind the three children carried the bags as they shopped, they had almost everything they needed by the end of the morning, and had Lucius and Narcissa take the shopping and elves home. Draco left the best until last.

Draco didn't even look up as they passed the Apothecary, which was odd as the shop was full of potion goods. For the blond however this was nothing interesting, any potion kit or equipment sold here was only for the beginner makers, like the OWL level potions, anyone with real ambition as a maker went to Slytherin Gardens for apparatus and all their ingredients.

People from all across the country or the world even went to Slytherin Garden to pick and buy the freshest and some of the most exotic rare potion ingredients. The potion market was in the centre of where the three main pathways meet, you could find almost anything in the market. Across the Garden, there were eleven conservatories, used for the most exceptional and unusual plants and oddly enough organisms. Not only is the Garden the epitome place to shop for potions, it is also a beloved visiting site, with its charmed fountains, unusual zoo, and pick your own plants.

Slytherin Gardens although carries the dreaded Dark name it does not change the fact that the Garden is the most favoured place to search for plants, animal parts for potions. In fact, the youngest yet the most famous resent potion's master reside in the Garden's Pagoda House. The Snape residence had created more potions in the last ten years than England as a whole had created in the last twenty years. Yep, although Severus work as a teacher in Hogwarts under Albus' eye he also work as a Potions Master research specialist in Slytherin Gardens for the Dark Lord.

The blond only visited the Garden last week to pick out two sets of new Potions kit for first years for Harry and Ana, while picking out an advanced set for himself. Well…Severus picked it out for him actually, that way he didn't have to pay. That's how the rich stayed rich after all.

* * *

_To see a sketched MAP of the Gardens please visit the __**link:**_

_http / pics. livejournal. Com /cassie616 /pic /00002q6y/_

_Remove spaces please, or visit the working link on my author's page._

The trio arrived at Magical Menagerie, the famous pet store in the alley, the only shop Draco felt was good enough for him the visit, the creatures store was the best. In the Wizarding world there are two types of creatures shops, the forced and the voluntary. The forces shops were grander, more gift rapped, the creatures sold in those shops were more for decoration than a companion. True to the name, the forced shop bought their creatures from creature dealers, where the animals were caught and forced into cages. Where as in this shop the smell was atrocious, and the layout was questionable but every single one of the creatures, no matter how odd, volunteered and wanted to come to the shop and they wanted a human companion, in shops like these the animals choose you, not the other way round.

The three children stood nervously at the door waiting for the owner to come out and take them to the creatures for inspection, it sounds kind of sadistic but this was the best way for the human and the creature to find familiars. Only the creature know how magically compatible the human is to them, hence why they choose the humans.

An old lady with a kind face came out of the back room with bird feathers sticking up on the top of her head she came over the greet the three.

"Which school dears?"

"Hogwarts." Draco and Harry replied shortly.

"Takara." Ana said more politely.

"Oh, I haven't heard of that school for quite a while, not many people want to put in the work these days, teenagers, all scared of hard work and pain, there is no other way to learn weaponry is there dear."

"No. I'm only here with my brother and his friend though, I have a familiar already." Ana lifted up her cloak and Midori slithered up her chest and flickered her tongue out in irritation at the stink of the shop. The shop keeper, although seen rare snakes like this in her lifetime have not seen one this close, nor one on a eleven years old girl's shoulders. Shocked was an understatement at the mesmerised expression on her face.

Draco tapped his foot in irritation, the lady had been fussing over how rare and beautiful Midori was for the last ten minutes and he was the customer, anyone would think the snake was. Midori seemed to like it though, she bathed in the glory of it all. The snake never got along with Draco after the first day when she wanted to eat him, but anyone else could see their personalities were almost the same, the same arrogance, spoilt grace and the love of complements.

Finally after another five minutes of, "Oh I read the Japanese used to worship them in temples." And, "Their blood can give you the strength of ten thousand men if taken with the right potions." Or, "They were descendents of the Basilisk, only while Basilisk developed the sight of death, they choose the speed of light."

"This way dears, there is always a creature waiting for you in here." How right she was, the room was magically expanded to form a circular hall with creatures organised into sub-species along the wall and in the centre of the room was a lake filled with crystal clear water. There must be millions of creatures here. From the smallest insect, the common cats and muggle pets to the magical, the more dangerous kinds at the far back. Creatures from land, sky and sea, creatures you haven't even heard of, every one of them could be found here, and the two boys started walking around the shop as soon as they were allowed.

* * *

The cutest puppy came out of the lake it swam in; the puppy shook its fur making water droplets land on Harry as he walked past. Surprisingly, the dog's fur dried instantly, Harry stopped and bend down to scratch the dog behind the ears, the kind gesture wasn't lost on the cub, however when Harry pulled his hand away the black and white Border Collie lightly sank one of its teeth into his flesh. With a yelp Harry pulled his hands back and tried to back away, only then did he find himself stranded on the spot.

The border Collie covered in thick black fur took a step forward letting Harry observe the beautifully shaped white patches between his black furs. The white fur started just between his eyes in the shape of a four-pointed star the white line ran down its nozzle into fine hairs then stared to thicken into lush white fur again as it met his collar bone, where the fur was slightly longer than the rest of the black on the pup's body. Its feet however was pure white and Harry's cold heart melted when the cub extended one small paw towards him. Harry picked the pup up from the ground after one look of its face, with a pink tongue hanging out and floppy ears on alert, nothing could be cuter than this.

The most captivating of all features was the pup's eyes, the colour was a shocking AK green, unknown to Harry one boy rejected the pup just because of its eye colour. To Harry however, the AK green eyes was nothing but the cherry on top of the cake, He just had to have the collie, just had to!

* * *

On the other side of the enclosure Draco was also watched by a pair of eyes, scarily like his own they were a icy grey, so cold you can almost feel the ice rapped around its heart. However, unlike Draco the pair of eyes flashed pure silver when it spotted the blond. With one strong flap of its icy white wings, the Ice Phoenix landed on the branch the blond stood in front of.

As if by magic, Draco almost drifted over the bird. It was a blessing if one saw an Ice Phoenix, to Draco however they were nothing extraordinary, after all his father owns the largest Ice Phoenix sanctuary in the world and he frequently visited the Malfoy Manor. Nevertheless, this bird was different; it almost mentally called Draco and bonded with him at their first eye contact. The strange icy shiver entered Draco's eyes and ran down his back, yet it didn't matter to Draco because he felt all warm and fussy inside, it was a long time since he felt that loved and cared for.

The bird tilted its feather covered head and looked at Draco curiously, before it opened its beak and sent out the most beautiful note, the bird sang as if telling the room it approves of the blond boy. The white bird sent a image like signal to the boy and willed him to come closer, then lightly peaked his finger to draw blood as fast as the pain came it went away, because the bird tilted its head again and a single silver tear fell from its eyes. The icy burn ran down Draco's finger, arm then straight to his heart, the bond between an Ice Phoenix and his familiar is now complete.

With that, the phoenix hopped off the branch and flew over head. Draco used this time to admire the beauty that was his familiar. The silver white short feathers covered its head leaving out black out lines of its eyes filled with two pools of melted silver, the purely white body interrupted only with the few silver feathers where the wings joined and a few more where the talons grew, thick fur like feathers covered its talons like on a snowy owl.

The wings were just magnificent, the inner feathers was as white as frost in winter mornings, but the few long feathers at the ends of its wing tips was engraved with silver threads. The tail, just as startling, the feathers were at different length, the shorter section was mostly white again with small glimpse of silver, the few longer feathers which was even longer than its body were a mixture of startling white, shimmering silver and a few strands of the palest green or blue depending where you stood. Draco Malfoy felt he was the luckiest person in the whole world knowing this magnificent creature…no, magnificent being had chosen him out of all the others.

* * *

"Let see what you have then." The lady in purple felt her breath caught in her throat when the blond boy came out with the Ice Phoenix in all his majesty. The bird has been here for the last three years with out finding a familiar, and the lady knew he was waiting, phoenixes always knew, they always knew. For a old lady she sure moved fast, in a minute she pulled out a basket full of books and scrolls all about Ice Phoenixes and explained to Draco their magical properties and preferences, their body conditions and how to look after them.

"Ice Phoenixes unlike fire ones need much more care as they were from the Antarctica, although they have adapted to our environment they now use magic to control the temperature of the emotion and magic. Now in contrast to muggle energy, Magic works better in cold emotion rather than hot temperament. Hence the myth Ice Phoenixes increase your magical strength, they don't they just make you calmer so you'd have more control of your Magic. When you are colder in emotion your magical core is more stabilised and work much more efficiently."

She babbled on about what a marvellous creature the Phoenixes were…that was until Harry came out of the back room.

At first she thought the boy didn't find a familiar, which was odd because everyone had one. Then at a closer look a black and white blurry dot followed him on his heals. Again she felt this was odd, how can a boy with such a powerful magical core only gained a non-magical puppy for a familiar.

Harry bend down for the cup to jump into his arms while his sister cooed at how cute the pup looked and how much fun they'll have with it etcetera. The lady pulled the pup out of his hands and checked him over, when she got to his eyes however she knew this was no ordinary pup, no muggle dog had eyes like the Avada curse. This pup was a treasure to be kept safe.

"This little pup young man is a drifter." The lady said in a trance like voice.

"What can he do?"

"Well…he drift."

"Drift?" Ana came forward listened in as well as Draco.

"Yes Drift. A drifter do not show its true abilities until one who is destined to help him approaches, that's why I didn't know about him before. You boy are in luck, not many, not many at all have neither the chance nor the ability to share their strength and friendship with a drifter. They go mad before the first touch." Her voice went quieter as she spoke on, making the trio lean in forwards.

"A drifter takes shape of what muggles call a pet, however they are a type of…demon is the closest thing that comes to mind, but not quite, they have a heart, soul and mind, they do not kill, nor can they be killed. This drifter I believe can force its victims into madness by leaving behind a lingering sight of disturbing green light, before leaving the site in a drift of shadows, once the light turns yellow the madness starts, unless the same drifter heals the victim there is no cure. No research had been carried out on such creatures because with one look you are better off dead. The madness is only the beginning, you have dreams, dreams of the most tragic most distressing images never leaving you, some things are worse than death and this is one of them."

Most children will be frightened by this, not these three though; the trio were enchanted by the information.

"I cannot tell you what else the drifter can do, I don't know myself, there had been five drifters in history who made a pact with a human and four of them died because their magical core wasn't large enough to join that of a drifters. You boy I feel you are powerful enough, but let me tell you this, the reason not many drifters exists is because they are very obedient and loyal, hence the shape of a dog. They'll follow your every word, action, example to a fault, the human, you, must teach the pup everything! How the drifter is brought up and what is taught him stays for life."

"So, I can train him to…"

"Don't say it! Never, if you do…" She shuddered at the idea. "Teach him kindness child, do not only reveal him the evil side of life or he will become evil. However, do not hide evil from such creatures either, for a drifter must have chosen you because you show a level of evil and command. Even for a dog, a drifter do not submit easily to anybody."

"Ok…Show him evil teach him evil but only if I can control it, show him good too so he won't become a demon dog. Am I getting this right?" Harry asked.

"Yes child, my…you are a bright one."

* * *

**Slytherin Lair**

"You are back early." Lucius looked up from the contract as Tom greeted the children. The blond man narrowed his eyes at the unnatural grins on their faced, especially the boys.

"What have you done?" Lucius demanded.

"Father!" Draco put on his most innocent face that made his mother hid a smile. "What a horrid thing to say."

"Yes Lucius, we merely decided to order the rest of our stuff so we can come home early to spend some more time with Shay and Frost."

"Whom?" Tom and Lucius asked at the same time.

Just then the tropical indoor plant by the door of the room began to shake and some dirt from the large marble pot spilled out. Tom pointed his wand at the black shape coming out of the pot…or from…under it? Finally out fall the small black and white shape of the Border Collie cub. It sneezed due to the fact some dirt from the pot fell on his nozzle, with a wave of his tail however, he bounced over to Harry, front paws on his shoes pleading to go and play with his AK green eyes.

"Meet Shay."

With a shimmer of silver and white light, crystals or ice flakes seemed to congregate out of nowhere, each icy crystal joined on to others and more joined together until the brilliant white Icy Phoenix literally crystallised in front of their eyes, all this in a matter of an instant. With a graceful flap of its wing, elegant enough to out done the Malfoys, the bird landed lightly on Draco's shoulder.

"Meet Frost."

"They are Harry and Draco's familiars, and they are just beautiful are they not. They both have extraordinary magical abilities. Shay is a drifter, have you heard of them before?" Tom nearly choked on air when Ana mentioned drifter, oh he knew what they were alright, just he never in his life met one, nor did he want to meet one. He glanced weakly at the pup still tugging playfully on his heir's shoe and now almost begging to go and play. Hard to imagine such an innocent looking cub, with a mischievous puppy face could be a drifter out of all things.

"Shay and Frost. Good names, simple yet…" Tom searched his brain for a suitable word, but his overworked mind is still processing the drifter information.

"So appropriate." Lucius filled in the gap. He too mesmerised not only by the drifter but the beautiful bird on his son's shoulder. His own familiar was a magical Eagle, which was impressive enough but an Ice Phoenix was just mind blowing, even for a Malfoy. These birds were endangered, not as much as the Water Dragons, but endangered all the same. To be chosen as a familiar was considered an honour, and now that old fool in Hogwarts cannot claim to be the only human with a Phoenix as a familiar. Oh Lucius don't know how much more good news he can take in one day.

Why don't you take then around the Lair for a tour." Tom spoke to the trio. "Whilst we organise their accommodations, I don't think you would have had time to buy the necessary equipments for raising a dog not to mention a drifter. A Phoenix need even more because they are so proud, in this case kind of like his owner." Tom mumbled the last part to himself.

* * *

Hope you liked that. Here is a summary:

Harry 's familiar – Black and white Border Collie pup (Male),Drifter, Name: **Shay**, Age: one.

Draco's familiar – White silver Ice Phoenix (Male), Phoenix, Name: **Frost**, Age: seven

Ana's familiar - Japanese eight headed and eight tailed serpent (Female), Snake, Name: **Midori**, Age: seven

Did you like the familiars? Give me a review. I'll explain more about what the Ice Phoenix can do in the next chapter, and if you have any questions about the Drifter just ask! I'll make them up as I write along…

_A/N: To see a sketched MAP of __**Draco's Dragon's Den**__ please visit the __**link:**_

**http: / pics. livejournal. com/cassie616 /pic /00004pzy/**

_Remove spaces please, or visit the working link on my author's page._

There's only one or two more chapters so go and this story will be complete!

**Thanks for reading, leave a review please.**

Cassie


	22. Dragon's Den

**So sorry about the wait! **I've been writing my personal statements and filling forms for Uni, I'm not sure if you have UCAS in other countries but trust me it's a blessing if you don't!

This might be a little rushed so excuse the odd bad grammar and spelling please, and enjoy the story.

P.S. I've changed Harry and Ana's names in this chapter just so you all can get used to the new names.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognisable is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 22 Dragon's Den

The view from above the canopy was just breathtaking. The Gusto Forest, most protected and cherished in the magical world, and one of the most visited. Of the forest six hundred acres of land belonged to the Malfoys, including the most visited section of the Afon River. The Dragon's Den villa, the Cenchri Falls, diamond mine, the tracks, lake and the well established Lucifer's hotel, just one of the hundreds of hotels ran by the Malfoy Empire, not to mention the recognised summer camp Draco's Grandfather insisted of building for him.

Closing in on the villa half on and half off the shore of the wide river, the roof was marble white as were the rest of the walls. The three storey cool building stood magnificently in the blazing sun. Dragon's Den, the most gorgeous and famous villa in England, built by the famous Greek architect Mosoule the third and decorated by Draco's grandfather himself.

Needless to say the Villa had a dragon theme going, Draco's grandfather from childhood had an fondness with Dragons, hence why he hand reared Afon, the alpha water Dragon in the Afon River just under the patio. It also explains Draco's name.

The clean-cut golf course and tennis courts and the exceedingly large swimming pool ran from the villa to the Ox-bow Lake. The other side the villa was built on top of the river, and from the crystal class patio there was a clear view of the cliffs on the other side. The single villa was estimated to cost three hundred and fifteen million on the real estate market.

* * *

Midori snoozed under the August sun next to the sleepy puppy who had his head berried under Alex's white cloak he left aside because the weather was so hot. Frost, Draco's Ice Phoenix was no where to be seen, this was his master's residence after all, Frost just went to hunt in the Gusto National Park, which was just fine for Midori.

Now some might say Midori and Frost had a slight disagreement because of their biological similarities, both cold blooded and seek warmth.

Nora and Alex however, realised the two can hardly stand each other because the clash of personalities that was almost identical with Draco's, he of course denied this.

Midori and Frost liked the same items, preferred the same food, wanted the same space and acted like Draco, arrogant, too proud and 'I have to be right, because I'm me.' It wasn't helping that both were the same age either. So the trio decided to keep the two away from each other for the time being.

This was the day for the gathering and thousands of purebloods and halfbloods should be arriving in an hour or so. The trio however was here early. Well, they were at the Park but not at Lucifer's hotel yet. The three friends sun bathed on the patio in Draco's villa, the Dragon's Den.

"An Introduction to Drifters." Nora read out while the other two listened.

"In magical Egyptian mythology an Ammit means dog of the underworlds, the mediator of justice. They guard the mind, heart and soul of the dead. The once well respected beings are now feared because of the adjustments made to them by the guild of the dogs in hell. One kind of Ammit guarded minds and souls with fairness and just, there were another kind, the kind that changed from the old ways, they were the Drifters."

"Drifters got their name from the way they travel; they appear to journey by the well-known shadow drift, but the few human shadow walkers ensured us it was not the case. Instead, they use a portal only open to the will of the darkest of demons. There are black lines running through out the universe and some believe across dimensions. The Drifters attach themselves to the lines and follow the scent or the will of their masters. The only limitation to this is the opening of the lines must be in the dark or in the shadow, this however is normally not a problem as even shadows created by dust particles are large enough to cater to an opening."

"Another name for drifters are Babi, this is because of their supernatural adorability, charisma and allure of their appearances, drifters use this to fascinate and lure in victims like the Veela." Draco took over the reading.

"Drifters only go back twenty million years, relatively new considered by the demon evolution, this is because they were shaped by a group of guild dogs. Created to torture the mind of the humans who committed too much evil in life, going to the drifters were considered one of the worst punishments. The guild bonded the Drifters to a master each to make sure they do not corrupt the underworld, hence why even now they cannot exist with out their master."

"When the guild dogs died in the blood war of demons the drifters were left behind, their numbers dramatically declined but still breed every few centuries, their talents remained with them but can only be practiced when a master is by their side."

"Not only does Drifters collect the minds, heart and souls by eye contact and send the victim an image of lingering bright light which turns a disturbing yellow making them mad. They also keep the mind in their own soul, because a drifter's soul is so concentrated in evil, darkness and negativity, a human mind cannot rest, their soul and heart still linked with the mind sees all evil and tragic. The human is continually tortured until they die." Harry read.

"There is another way a drifter can gather minds. They shape shift in to a black fog. This fog was thought to be the black death however that was proven wrong. The clack fog was actually a very concentrated gathering of demon portals. As we know, anything mortal cannot be in the underworld, which is why once the black fog pass over a land, nothing, not even light is left behind. This method allows the drifters get passed the need to use legimency, however the black fog is exceedingly difficult to create, and only the most determined of drifters can practice such an art."

"This leads on to Legimency, Drifters are the true Legimens. There are few who can protect themselves from a drifter. The talent to break down one's barriers, read their thoughts and plant thoughts, images, ideas and initiatives into people's heads is inherited from their forefathers. Although the drifters cannot control your actions like the imperious curse, they can make you believe you want the result bad enough to carry out an act."

Alex closed the book and thought about what he just read, the fact that shay had chosen him and trusted him with such power was mind boggling, he promised himself and for Shay that he was not going to abuse this trust and he would raise the drifter just perfectly.

"Come on you two, we have to get ready for the party and it's a ten minute drive from here to Lucifer's, Father will be displeased if we were late." Draco huffed in the same manner Frost would have done. They still had time but knowing the blond, Draco took up hours getting ready. Nora hissed to her familiar, she asked if she would join them at the party, Midori just gave out an irritated hiss and buried her head in the warm fur of Shay. Nora rolled her eyes before she followed Draco, Midori was not a morning snake.

_A/N: To see a sketched MAP of __**Draco's Dragon's Den**__ please visit the __**link:**_

**http: / pics. livejournal. com/cassie616 /pic /00004pzy/**

_Remove spaces please, or visit the working link on my author's page._

* * *

Gusto National Park, Oxbow lake

The formalities of Carrow's party was over and because they paid for three days of private camp for all the children everyone was at the lake just to the south of the villa's pool house. Draco took the job of introducing Alex and Nora to everyone he considered worthy, which was not many.

The blond was the last one out of the water after a game of water polo with his friends, the team slumbered, elegantly, on top of the cool blankets provided by the camp and Draco nearly crashed into Shay, who ran to his master after splashing water all over the blond again.

"Hey have you all met?" Draco started another introduction at the shaking heads of his peers. "This is Theodore Nott." He pointed to a sandy haired boy. "Blaze Zabini." The Italian with olive brown skin, dark chocolate hair and eyes with a brilliant smile. He was going to be a teenage heart throb one day. " Vaisay" He pointed to a girl with strawberry blond curls and green eyes, she was one of the more athletic girls Draco knew. "Cadmon Carrow." He gestured to the birthday boy with black hair and blue eyes, the trademark Carrow look, scarily like the Lestranges, the only difference was their eye colours.

"Bletchley." Draco gestured to a dark haired boy with out a second glance, he boy was rich, but that was about it, he got his inheritance in finance but not much else, Draco didn't consider him worthy enough to sit with the more sophisticated and high society people he was usually surrounded by. "You know Daphne of course." He pointed to the girl who's brown curly hair was still tied in a red ribbon like what she was seven. Daphne moved from her place to Nora's side for a chat with her old friend.

"Everyone," Draco spoke to the larger group. "Meet Alex and Nora Lestrange. Father wanted them to meet some friends so here they are. Oh and Alex is coming to Hogwarts while Nora is going to Takara, for now anyway." The blond waited patiently while the group got to know each other.

"What type of dog is that?" Nott, ever the studious one asked curiously as Shay flipped over on Nora's lap begging for a belly scratch.

"He is a Border Collie. I have an owl already and Lucius insisted on getting me a familiar and I bumped into this pup, literally." Alex supplied, the pup walked over to his master's side and caught a bug near his feet, which made the girls fuss over how charming he was.

"What can we do now?" Blaze turned to ask Carrow who shrugged, then said after considering his options, "There is the carpet race, I watched it once with my father and it was enjoyable enough. Not as much fun as broom racing of course, but it's an American thing I heard. Want to go?"

"Sure, it is your party."

"Yeah sounds like fun." Came few replies as everyone stood up to stretch. With Shay in Alex's arms and Draco leading the way they made it to the carpet racing court just in time for the second round.

The group sat in the back of the audience ring, minus the girls as they went on a art course with in repetitive request of Daphne. Alex wondered why waste time on an uneven carpet that was too save to be any fun when you could be on brooms. His eyes began to wonder over the front seats as he got bored of watching the racers zooming along the tracks.

"Who is that Draco?" He pointed to the two in his left and a few seats down. Draco followed his hand but obviously missed his target as the blond replied, " Terry Boot and Kevin Entwhistle. They are from Ravenclaw I think, third years I believe."

"No, not them, those two." Alex pointed again at the redheaded girl and the boy who sat next to her.

"Oh, them. The girl is something Madley , apparently she is very clever, specialises in runes and charms, Mother was friends with her aunt in school, and the boy is Ash Urquhart, he had vampire blood in him no matter how much he deny it. I met him in France once when we went on holiday and he ate his meat near raw, and I thought I liked my game undercooked." Alex snickered at the pair they were just discussing.

"They look like they are sucking each other's face off." Alex snickered again when they obviously ran out of air.

"They are kissing, stupid." Draco said on the other side of him and rolled his eyes at Alex's childishness. The blond however couldn't hold a straight face when Urquhart moved so he was on top of the girl. With a snare and clear distaste on his face the blond turned back to the race.

* * *

Cenchri Lucifer Hotel, suite no. 117

"Don't you feel weird getting paid to stay at your own hotel?" Blaze flopped down on his four-poster bed next to Draco after tapping the Mirror system hanging on the wall above the fire.

"Umm…No, not really." The blond averted his gaze back to the mirror system as the programme list came down. The mirror system was relatively new in media magic, people used to watch the floo but the moving flames really mess up your programme, so they invented the mirror, and teenagers took to it like a fish to water. (N/A: Imagine flat screen TV)

There are five mirror sizes from Mini to Mega costing from two hundred Galleons to three thousand, each mirror need to have runes carves into the silver coated iron frames by hand hence the expensive prices. Then you had to by the mirror disks, a biconcave shaped disk no larger than the palm of your hand.

To watch the magical recordings you have to throw the disk into the mirror where it will spin and stretch to fill the screen, then the recordings should start to play. The disks have universal ratings by colour. All ages are baby blue, seven plus are blue, eleven plus are green and fifteen plus are silver, finally gold are for seventeen plus adults.

Nott on his bed on the other side to Draco's had an armful of green and blue coloured disks on his bed and he shifted through them looking for the newest release.

" Tome seeker, I haven't seen that one." Nott held up a disk in green.

"Seen it, its not that good." Alex raised his voice from his bed near the window next to Blaze.

"How about "Ride Out" 'An elemental on the run from a group of researchers hoping to find his heritage in the Russian ministry with interferences of Aurors but help from the local group of students with their own agenda.' It sounds promising." Nott again held up a green disk once he taken it out of its case.

"Sure, sounds good." The blond nest to him nodded his approval, blaze and Alex both mumbled their consent further in the room.

The screen filled with green ripples then averted back to the flat clear screen once the disk settled. The opening credits began to play and the boys made themselves comfortable on their beds, or in Alex's case, he made himself comfortable on Draco's bed because he can't see the mirror from near the window.

Draco on his stomach next to Alex wrote out a list of refreshments on the enchanted parchment with his perfect penmanship, requesting delivery of every imaginable sweet the hotel had. The parchment disappeared with a minute pop and four basket filled to the brim with sweets and chocolate appeared within few seconds. The boys dug in and that was the end to peace and quiet in the hotel suite with four sugar high eleven years olds, the room soon filled with a range of loud noises.

* * *

Gusto National Forest, Train track

Draco rolled his silvery eyes at the over excited lower classes when they fawned over the old Diamond mine the Malfoy family once owned. Not that he wasn't proud of the site but Draco had seen the Gusto Forest too many times to count, since he was two his grandfather brought his on the train track ride every chance he got, well, it was built for him, but still he could point out all the sites and rocks blind folded already.

The train track flowed though the path starting from the hotel through the forest around the river and them go upstream until the fern field. As exciting and rare the sites were to all the others, Draco just wasn't impressed. The blond signed again at the wide eyed boy next to him and went back to his quite reading.

Ice phoenixes unlike their cousins came from Greenland and Northern Canada. Their properties, life style and talents differ from the fire phoenixes dramatically, so be sure to treat them different, they would other wise get offended.

The first records of these birds came from the book of the living where their touch was the call of death, their touch burn like ice hence the slang, 'ice burn much more than fire.'

Mostly white in appearance, some more rare breeds have sliver green or blue attached to the feathers and plumage. Ice phoenixes are commonly smaller in size than the red and gold birds, they are eagle sized rather than swans.

The three ways they travel are mystifying. Two are more common and are instinct rather than a talent. 'The congregation' the forming of ice crystals, young birds use this as it's the safest method, but its slow. 'Ice burn' an inward explosion of ice, which could harm young phoenixes when their feathers are not as resistant to nature, but this is faster and more accurate. The third method is more advanced and need to be trained. The body could melt into water like substance, then they can run or travel as mists, this method is rarely used because the only advantage is discretion.

Other skills includes, carry any weight, healing tears (Sliver and cold), Unlike the fire birds they can sing in both joy and sorrow, which evoke fear and depression. The AK curse cannot kill them but makes their body temperature drop to below zero, so they do slow down.

Ice phoenixes although independent from birth they do seek comfort in interactions between them and their mates or familiars. Their diet include small game, commonly rats, chicks, snakes. Their sleeping patterns are irregular, mostly they follow their familiar's habits, however they are very active and early risers.

Only specialised shops or potion markets sell phoenix treats because they are too rare to be kept as pets. The treats include a selection of nuts and dried meat marinated in Tanacetum Parthernium flakes and Manuka Monofloral honey. The water bowl must be constantly warm, the best effect if to mimic a natural hot spring. The bird perch must also be heated, made from either burgundy comfort maple tree or even better tusks from Narwhal.

One of the more annoying habits of these birds is they collect and gather brightly coloured items in according to their own eye colour, also the items have always had a high magical concentration. It is still not clear to researchers at the Wiltshire Ice Phoenix centre why…

Draco snapped shut his book as the train gave a sudden jerk and rapidly slowed down although it wasn't very fast to begin with. He ran his hands through the neatly parted blond strands and peered out of the window above Blaze's head.

Draco let out an irritated but amused sign as he spotted Belladonna.

Belladonna was the eldest daughter of Afon the alpha Water Dragon, at the age of ten she just loved attention, in fact she lived and breathed on complements, and being a female water dragon and one of the seven rarest creatures on earth there was never a lack of complements. She could have washed inside the water fall, the water there was just as magical but no, she needed to show off. Draco just hoped Bella don't lead her six years younger sister on to the same vain road.

She flapped her near transparent spring bud green wings and shook out the crystal like water droplets in her Magnolia white mane, which ran all the length down her back. People cheered and awed as she dipped her head under the water and her slender but beautifully proportioned Myrtle stingray tail lifted up a stream of clear Alice blue water.

"Is that one of the dragons?" Nora poked Draco as she questioned him.

"Yeah, the vain one out of the family, it's a she, her name is Belladonna and she is ten this year." Draco spoke to Nora but everyone within earshot stranded to hear him speak.

"Can I meet her, please Dray, You can touch her right, can you introduce us? I mean I don't want to scare Bella or anything, Merlin she is so beautiful." Nora and everyone else commented as Belladonna flapped her wings again as she sensed the attention was transferring from her to Draco.

"No, Water dragons have this thing about being touched, you can watch and they love it, but as soon as an outsider goes near they fly off." Draco explained.

"But I'm not an outsider." Nora argued, "I'm your cousin!" She emphasized the last word. "Just one stroke, can we at least try?" Nora brought out the never failing puppy dog eyes and her innocent and pleading expression weakened the not yet fully icy heart of the blond boy.

"Alright, I'm not sure if it's going to work but come on, I'll try." Draco opened the door with a tap of his fingers and mumbled open in Irish as his grandfather taught him.

Nora followed behind Draco as the blond strutted off to the edge of the waterfall basin. "Belladonna, here girl." Draco held his hands out and waited for the dragon to touch his hand with her nose. Bella came over immediately but hesitated near the edge as she looked at Nora with her large spring green eyes. Bella made small swallow holes in the water with her tail as she gazed at Nora almost debating was it worth it to go near a stranger for a pat by her young master.

Draco's raised hand was too tempting for the young dragon, it was rare for Draco to come here and she didn't want to miss a chance for a nice pat by the blond. Bella moved closer to the edge and lowered her head to his out stretched hand and rubbed her nose against his palm. She didn't even flinch when she felt another equally soft hand that was not her master's landed on the back of her ear and scratched the itching spot. Bella decided she liked the black haired girl, and was won over when Nora whispered 'beautiful' near her ear.

* * *

Three days of fun passed in a blink of an eye and the birth day party ended with fireworks on top of a cliff and a bonfire night with toasted marshmallows. The gathering however only truly began.

The next morning everyone transferred their belongings into the Dragon's Den, house elves from Malfoy Castle came over to help the few elves at the Den and organised sleeping arrangements under Narcissa's watchful eye. Lucius went over the team building activities with Tom for the last time before sending the two-day plans to the academic team hired for the following two days.

The children and few over seventeen years olds who haven't admitted themselves to the Dark order were separated into random groups of ten, so that they had to work with people they never heard of before because of age gaps, houses, schools or family backgrounds.

Alex sat heavily in the chair opposite Draco after he filled his tray with food set up on buffet tables in the grand room. "How was your morning?" the black haired boy asked and then soon filled his hungry mouth with delicious food.

"Tragic!" The blond for once forgot etiquette and spoke through a mouth full of pumpkin pie, "Derrick or what ever his name was, he wanted me to answer to him because he was the oldest in the group, can you believe his arrogance! I wish I could tell father and have him mimed for pure disrespect! I mean he might be the oldest but his intelligence level is that of three years old! Don't know how he got into Slytherin, the hat must have been delirious that day. "

"Tragic! That is not tragic! I had a little witch who was born from Merlin's chest hair telling me I had no talent. She challenged me to a duel, she knew perfectly well I can't do magic out of school, your Castle or the Lair now that I've turned eleven. I wish I could show the dimwit what talent I have. Merlin these are the people Father have to put up with in a few years."

"Shhh…you can't shout things like that out here, they think you don't have a father remember. Where did you hear dimwit from, mother don't let me say that word, she said its bad."

"This guy in my group, a six year, he says it all the time."

"Oh"

"What have you got this afternoon?"

"Occumency training. I heard Sev was one of the teachers, but I'm not sure, hope he is though, maybe he'll teach me more legimency, father says I don't need anymore training for now, or I'll abuse it in school, as if he don't abuse his own power." Draco rolled his eyes and raised his chin in a very Malfoyish manner, which made Alex chuckle. "I can't wait to go home, this is fun and all, but some of these people really are incompetent you are going to have a hard time leading those idiots."

"Careful." Alex said with a suppressed snigger, "You are not Snape's apprentice yet but you sound scarily like him already, maybe your hair will turn greasy and is it just me or is your nose getting larger." He finished with a smirk.

"Hey! Don't say that about Sev, just because you don't like him, anyway his hair is not really greasy and he has not got a large nose!" Draco jumping to his uncle's defence.

"If you say so." Alex said with detached interest. "Do you really think I'll have to lead them one day. They won't be scared of me like they are of father." He bit his bottom lip between his teeth, a habit he got from Draco.

"Fear is less than half of the reason why they follow your father, everyone had got their own agenda most of them to do with power or skill, some out of respect and a few are truly for the cause. The Dark Order is a mutual usage, your father need their numbers and they seek your father's knowledge on the forbidden arts." Draco gestured to the people gathered beneath the patio on the sandy shores of the Den.

"How do you know all this, see this is what I meant, all the things you just said, I was supposed to know them, not you, I was. Father expect me to know so will my followers." Alex signed, suddenly he didn't feel so hungry anymore. "You'll be there for me right? Of course you will, you and Lucius are too close not to be. Draco?…You do want to be an elite right? Draco?" Alex averted his gaze from the river when Draco made no sound to the obvious question.

"Yes, of course." Draco answered, his gaze however didn't quite meet Alex's questioning black eyes. "Your father don't know everything that's going on in the order, its too much for anyone to handle alone, that's why Tom has his elites, my father helps with strategy and law, Mr Greengrass with finances and so on, you will have people help you too, not to mention your father will be by your side and so will mine." Draco reassured in a hushed tone, its no good to have others hear this conversation.

"Yeah I know." Alex opened his mouth then closed it with a snap, rethinking his next line. "I guess I'll have to wait until after Hogwarts."

"Yeah it is too soon to be thinking about this." Draco lowered his voice until near whisper. "You do realise if others heard us talking about taking over the order and about you having followers they will report us to your father for treason." Draco said with a smirk, finding the situation highly amusing.

"Now that you've mentioned it I'm tempted to try it and see how father reacts."

"Wouldn't that be a site."

* * *

_A/N: To see a sketched MAP of __**Draco's Dragon's Den**__ please visit the __**link:**_

**http: / pics. livejournal. com/cassie616 /pic /00004pzy/**

_Remove spaces please, or visit the working link on my author's page._

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, there should be only one more chapter to go and then I go straight into the sequel and into their fourth year.

Leave a comment please, did you like the Mirror System and the Mirror disks, I just thought they must do something other than playing chess and read books.

Again sorry about the wait, I really didn't realised A2 was this demanding. Thanks for waiting so patiently.

Cassie


	23. Last Days Before Hogwarts

Chapter 23 Last Days Before Hogwarts Chapter 23 Last Days Before Hogwarts

This is the last chapter of this story, but don't worry I've already written the prologue for the sequel. ADF: Life Unleashed.

Thank you all for the reviews!

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and nothing recognisable is mine.

* * *

"It was good for Alex, he has been asking after the deatheaters and the war ever since he came back from the Den." Tom said in between his breakfast. "I guess I can make a leader out of him yet."

"Did you ever doubt it?" Lucius smirked and finished off his toast.

"Ever so often. He is worried, that no one will fear him." Tom looked over to two of his elites sat next to him at the breakfast table. Lucius took a day of his very busy schedule to take Draco to the zoo and asked Alex to come along. Bella on the other hand was not as impressed this morning. Tom mused how motherish Bella truly was, who could have imagined, Bellatrix Lestrange one of the harshest, deadliest and cruellest Deatheater was upset because her favourite little girl went off to Japan to start her OWL education.

"Oh somehow I don't think that's going to be a problem. The house elves here and in every property I own are absolutely terrified of him and he is just a child, just think what he would become in his teenage years." Lucius smirked again at the mental image.

"Just like you then." Bella deliberately cut in to the conversation as she remembered the terror and panic Lucius put the Hogwarts student body and teachers through in his last years of school.

"I was rather hoping my own son would be like me." Lucius took on a darker look. "I'm not so sure if Draco would be a Slytherin or not."

"Oh?" Tom look at his long time friend, this was new. A Malfoy had never been anywhere else other than Slytherin, and Tom was hoping Draco could help Alex with schoolwork. Alex was bright and able, but at times books just does not interest the youth, the young Malfoy on the other hand…it was rare for Draco not to be seen with a book, more precisely a potion related book. He then realised what made Lucius doubt.

"I do trust him to be cunning, he has all the traits to go into Slytherin, he is a Malfoy after all, but equally he could be a Ravenclaw. I wished him to be studious and requested him to be the best academically but how was I to know this would make him carry a book with him at all time, how…how Ravenclaw!"

"Lucius, your boy is Slytherin to the core, there is no worry about that, I have more faith for Draco to go into Slytherin than I do any other boy. Do not make him doubt his place Lucius that is not the Slytherin way. Draco thrive on confidence, he already bought his Slytherin robes as did Alex." Tom's eyes held humour, only a few weeks ago he found the small blond boy ague temperamentally with the shop assistant about why he wanted the Slytherin crest sew onto his robes now instead of waiting to see which house he will be put into first. "Draco is first and foremost a Slytherin."

"Thank you sir." Draco calmly walked in the room, although inside he was jumping for joy at what he just heard, his expression didn't betray him one bit, the stone cold and collected face looked odd on such a young child, with only a hint of smile for polite sake and his silver grey eyes always guarded with well practiced Occumency.

Alex came into the room not long after, he sat next to his best friend and ordered a platter of cooked breakfast, they were growing boys after all and eat in silence, only the flatter of newspaper from Lucius broke the stillness.

"So, where are we going?" Alex asked after the scared looking elf cleared away his plate. He slowly emptied the pumpkin juice in front of him.

"The zoo, the muggle one, Draco's never been and I figured this will be the last day I can spend with the two of you until the winter holidays so why not take you boys on a trip. What do you think?" Lucius put down the paper and turned his attention to his son.

"It sounds great." Draco's eyes lit up when he realised his father booked a day off just for them. The blond boy was independent at most; some would say Draco was neglected in his childhood. Draco had been loved as the heir to the Malfoy Empire and well provided for but he grew up in the absence of spending quality time with his ever so busy parents, but then again it is expected in such a high profile pureblooded family.

* * *

Muggle Zoo

"It wasn't mine fault!" Alex insisted as they walked out of the reptile enclosure. Lucius sent him a warning glare and hurried his steps leaving the scene before any muggle services could show up. "The boy pushed me onto the floor, and the fat pig was a muggle." He hissed under his breath.

"So you let the snake out." The blond piped up beside him, a smirk on his face as Lucius sent Alex another glare.

"Snakes shouldn't be locked up in the first place, and she was very nice."

"You spoke to the snake." Lucius could feel a headache coming on and he really did not need this on his rare day off. "Get in the car."

They drove back to Malfoy castle since all their school materials and suit cases where left at Malfoy Castle instead of the Lair, the boys would be leaving for Hogwarts from the castle on Sunday morning, September first.

The magnificent castle came into view, a hidden treasure of the Malfoy family, the castle or even the private island its on didn't show up anywhere on muggle nor magical map, however you would have thought the castle was built in Alexandra Egypt instead of a island on the coast of England once you see it. The powerful currents of sea water crashed against the cliff side the castle was built on, all sorts of birds surrounded the island and the fresh breezy of the cold air mixed with the salty water below was a heavenly place to live.

The white marbled floor and walls of the interior decorated with black and white orchids, diamonds, sculptures and priceless paintings on the walls showed off the Malfoy's wealth and well as stand in society. The stillness of the castle was crushed when Alex and Draco arrived back home. They tore through the extravagant hallways and took a magical lift, where an air current carry the weight in any direction within the property, up to their rooms to get ready for the undoubtedly delicious dinner Cissa had the elves prepare for the two spoilt princes.

* * *

Diagon Alley

Both boys had just retrieved their lockets from the high security vaults Tom insisted they open. They entered a private booth in the bank where customers can converse with out the fear of being overheard, you had to pay for such booth of course, they are Goblins after all, and nothing was free.

"Frost." Draco called softly and after a shimmer of ice particles an ice phoenix stood on the blonde's shoulder, proud to have landed so safely, it was quite an achievement for a young phoenix. "Can you take these back to the Castle for me." Draco asked and put the package containing the locket in Frost's beak, with an after thought he said warily. "And put them on my desk not your hiding place, they are very important artefacts." Frost being a Malfoy's familiar also gained their superiority look. He glanced at Draco as if saying why would I want this old thing when the Castle is full of wonderful, shiny, expensive items.

Frost haven't yet mastered how to carry items when he congregate hence the shimmer of white and silver flew out of the window towards the castle.

"What next?" Draco turned to Alex watching him bend down and pick up Shay, they active pup off the wooden floor. The last day before they had to leave for Hogwarts, the boys were both excited and a little nervous, even thought it'll be over their dead bodies before they showed any feelings of insecurity.

"I need to get a carry bag for shay, you know for travelling and all, so I guess we can stop at Ebb-Tide Travel." They walked towards the exit after dropping a silver coin into the money box.

"Oh and Uncle Sev told me to bring these books because they are short of them at the Library and everyone uses them for homework." Draco took out a rolled up parchment and Alex signed when the blond unrolled the paper, it was longer than expected, but knowing Draco that was the expected.

"Come on then, otherwise we'll never get all those books before the shop shuts." Alex fastened his pace so did Draco, shay with shorter legs began to jog after his master while playfully jumping on the wobbly blocks of stone.

The travelling shop had bags in every style in any size and for everything, from golden painted with silver frames which cost more than an average Wizard's year salary to the second handed bags for few Knuts. Alex wondered through the pets section peering at bags after bags while Draco scoped up shay and asked the pup as if a human whether he liked the brand or not.

"How about the silver one with the blue paw print?" The blond picked up a fabric for Alex to look over.

"Nah, too babyish, this is nice, what do you think?" Alex pointed to a deep green caged bag.

"Just pick one." The blond head looked towards the grandfather clock on the wall, and let Shay down to get a better view of his bag. The pup climbed inside and came out the other end barking happily and bounced over to Alex. At a closer look the bag was nice, the dark green fabric was thick enough to be leather and etched on the side were thin bamboo sticks in black. Draco picked it up and hurried Alex along the shop to pay for the precise so he can visit the bookshop next.

"You'd think trying to pay someone shouldn't be this hard." Draco mumbled under his breath as he rang the little bell announcing there is a customer in line for the fifth time.

"Stop it Draco, maybe his gone to the toilet."

"Well he should have gone another time, not when I'm here, bloody idiot wasting my time." Alex just rolled his eyes at his childhood friend, one thing Draco had in common with his father apart from their appearances were their intolerance for incompetence. Alex turned around when Draco's eyes lit up at the movements behind them.

"So this is why I've been waiting here for the last fifteen minutes, I'm surprised your shop lasted this long if this is how you treat your customers." Draco directed the hidden threat at the owner, and sent a wicked snare at the group of boys following him. "Kirke and the Weasel." Draco said with menace and hatred.

"Weasel." Although Alex had nothing against the boy, apart from his family is in the Order, he is poor to no end and he had Gryffindor stamped on his head, he loved to tease the red head. "Don't tell me you are buying something, what did your mother have to do, sell blood. Wait, who would want a blood traitor's dirty blood, my mistake. Tell you what, why don't you go over there where the second hand stuff is and pick yourself something matching your…clothes. Don't ever say I never give to charity." Alex finished with a snare.

"Shut it Lestrange, at least Ron grew up with his family instead of a pack of snakes in ferret skin." Kirke said almost Malfoy like, but then again he is a pureblood, although he didn't act like one.

"Kirke you'll be sorry when we get to Hogwarts, I bet you wouldn't be so confident when I have my wand against your neck." Draco threatened and Alex drew out the Holly wood and let sparks fly.

The owner still smiling nervously came between them to prevent the demolishment of his store. "Er…boys, boys there is no fighting in here please, lets see what you have and I'll let you be on your way." The brown haired man took the green bag out of Alex's hand and rapped it in paper and placed a shrinking charm on the package for pocket size travelling. "Nineteen Galleons and twenty one sickles please."

Draco took out the money bag that linked to his own vault and took out the handful of golden coins and splashed it onto the desk before he strutted out the door, not giving the red haired boy another glance.

"What's your hurry, I wanted to play with Kirke for a bit longer." Alex caught up with the blond boy and made him slow down his pace.

"I want to go to Flourish and Blotts before it shuts." Draco said in a clipped tone and as an after thought he said. "You'll get your fun once we get to Hogwarts, I want to see if the 'Chosen one' can actually duel."

Alex smirked when he heard the hint of slyness in his cousin's voice. " I bet you ten Galleons he can't duel to save his life."

"You're… Ouch. Watch where you…" Draco looked down at the bushy brown haired girl at his feet, he had a second of Déjà vu before his gaze travelled to the small plastic square a few inches to her left.

A Muggle thing, Draco had seen items like that, because the Malfoy Empire ventured to the muggle world Lucius made sure Draco knew how to act like a muggle if the situation called for it. The Malfoy family was truly odd to people who didn't understand them, on one hand they hated and rumoured to kill muggles for fun and on the other hand they knew how to use a computer and a mobile phone where as most Wizards didn't have a clue.

"Is that a phone?" Draco picked the pink square up in his hand and handed it back to the girl framed with bushy brown hair. He didn't see the questionable look Alex sent him.

"Yes, it is, you are the first Wizard I've met who knew what this was, are you muggleborn too?" Draco's face paled at the innocent question and now he looked an interesting green colour. Alex let out snigger as he stole a look at Draco's ill face, the black haired boy stop only when Draco sent his a deathly glare.

"No, I'm defiantly not a Mud-Muggleborn." He corrected himself. "You do realise phones nor any electric muggle items work here, this place to too charged with Magical energy, there must be thousands of people here, not to mention the elves and vampires down the alley."

"V…Vampires?"

"You'll learn soon enough." Alex stepped into the conversation. "You are going to Hogwarts right. The other schools have already started."

"Yes. I can't wait to go, I'm ever so excited, I've read Hogwarts A History, every edition, do you think that's enough?" Her large than average brown eyes brightened at the mentions of books.

"Yeah, that's more than enough." Alex groaned silently, another Draco, he thought, there was a phrase where Draco read nothing but the thick useless books describing every inch of Hogwarts.

"Do you know where the book shop is, I was suppose to meet my parents there."

"Which one, there are at least fifty bookshops around here." Alex sniggered, Draco would know.

"Something Blotts."

"Flourish and Blotts. We were just heading there, we'll show you the way won't we Draco, After all what could go wrong, a Malfoy helping a muggleborn." Just as Alex finished that sentence, a reporter snapped a front shot of Draco picking up a bag the girl dropped and handed it back to her.

"Mr Malfoy is this a muggleborn, why are you helping her, is your father aware you are having this relationship with a non-pureblood?" the questions kept coming.

"Shut it, if you are not gone within the next three seconds I'll tell father you manhandled me and you'll be saying hi to the Dementors before you can say innocent." Draco hissed at the reporter and put on his coldest and most condescending stare. It worked every time for Lucius and it worked for Draco just as well.

"Shall we." The three of them walked down the road towards the Victorian styled book shop, where the usual display of gold-embossed spell books the size of paving slabs in the windows clearly enforced this was a well established book store.

"There you go, hope you find your parents ok, and you might want to check out a book called 'A short magic of nearly everything.' I heard it was great for muggleborns, and a great learning source and discussion within Hogwarts, according to my Godfather, he is the Potion's master and professor in Hogwarts you know."

"You mean Severus Snape?" she looked shocked, "you must be important to know him, according to famous Wizards of all time he is very private and hardly give out any interviews. The potion weekly I subscribed to has at least one article about him every time, and I saw his picture in the introduction to Slytherin Gardens." Then her face became dreamy like. "I wish I could have grown up in this world, there is so much more to do, and instead I've been living in the muggle world watching TV instead visiting places like Slytherin Gardens, the Ministry Library…"

"That's nothing compared to what we have at home, the Ministry Library is about a book case compared to the Li-the library in Malfoy castle." Alex corrected after coughing fit from Draco.

"Hermione" a male voice called from the door way.

"I've got to go, nice meeting you…"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Alex, we'll see you on the train."

* * *

"Had there been changes since we left Severus?" Cissa asked during the family and close friends dinner that night at the castle. White candles in shaped glass holders illuminated the room where they were placed on the midnight blue silk tablecloth. Waiters who came with the hired chef that evening served the gourmet dinner on prized china and the roll of silver cutlery nearly an arm length long to either side.

"The brats gets more insolent each year, at times I think the school reduces their IQ once they pass through the doors but apart from that the school is still in good shape." Came the snared reply, Snape cut through the perfectly cooked wild boar with precision, treating the game as if a potion ingredient, habits are hard to break.

"How do they sort us into houses?" Draco asked opposite his Godfather. Severus was dieing to tell the intelligent and in everyway perfect Godson about his decision to give him the placement of his apprenticeship, but the law made sure he can't leak the information before the set date, otherwise the full funding from the potions administration will be withdrew.

"Lucius haven't told you?" he was surprised, Lucius made sure his son was privileged to more information to all others to ensure their superior act, but it seems Lucius still want to keep this information from Draco, it is after all a tradition.

Draco and Alex shook their heads simultaneously and with the most pleading expressions, or as pleading as a Malfoy can get they both looked to Snape. Years of dealing with children had prevented Snape to fall for their look.

"If your father haven't told you, then neither am I, you'll find out tomorrow with all the others, I will tell you this however, the sorting is much simpler than what you have thought up in your heads, I'm sure of that." The children accepted defeat, they knew none of the adults will give in, if they had Nora here Bella might have caved. The boys turned their attention to the heated topic of houses next.

"You don't look like a Slytherin to me." Alex started the long lasting argument which started ever since they received their Hogwarts' letters.

"I'm a Malfoy, what do you mean I don't look like a Slytherin?" Draco swallowed the vegetables on his silver fork and gained an evil smirk. "Maybe you need your eyes checked, remember when you used to wear those hideous gl…" The blond didn't get to finish that sentence as Alex side kicked him from under the table. "Ow, stop that."

"You read too much for a Slytherin."

"Duh. Reading increases your knowledge and with that you can achieve your ambitions, I don't learn for the sake of learning, I only read relevant books." Draco said in a lecturing voice.

"Yeah right, all books are relevant to you. In different languages no less." Alex smirked back. Draco did read a wide variety of books, very wide.

"I can't help it if I have a wide area of interest and Father insisted I learn the languages so why not use them, besides a book is never as good translated." Draco took on another evil grin, sometimes he surprise himself. Alex getting into Slytherin was a given, obviously because he is the heir of Slytherin, but with Sev here Alex can't use that excuse.

"Just how can you be sure to get into Slytherin?" Draco sent Alex a meaningful stare and let his gaze rest on Sev who was busy eating and conversing with Bella.

"Because I'm…because…" Alex glared at Draco for putting himself in this position, he knew very well Snape was an inner circle and not an elite hence he had no clue about the heritage of Alex Lestrange. "Fine, I don't know for sure, no-one does, I might be a Gryffindor, then we can be on different sides on a Quidditch pitch. The question is, are you feeling lucky?" Alex asked with a playful snare.

"I knew you'll admit your inner Gryffindor one day. Such a shame to your name though." Draco's come back just as good.

Lucius and Narcissa at the head of the long table just smiled at each other, who would have thought the boys would have become such good friends, the way they talk to each other would have you thinking they were the worst of enemies.

* * *

END

* * *

This story is **officially completed**. WOW, it feels good to write that! The sequel should be up in an hour or less, if my Internet doesn't fail me, I've already written the prologue. The name will be ADF-Life Unleashed, and I hope you'll check it out later today.

Thank you all so, so much for following the story all the way, and the reviews are just wonderful! I hope that I have improved through out the story.

Please leave a review even though it is the last chapter, I love encouragements from you all.

Cassie


	24. SEQUEL

**SEQUEL POSTED :)**

I know it's been a long time...

Just to let you know, I've posted the first few chapters of the Sequel, ADF Life Unleashed. Please have a read if you are interested.

I hope I've made their teenage years a better read, there are some glitches between the two stories, ie) names and some plot changes...please over look them if you can.

Enjoy the sequel

Cassie


End file.
